our love, right?
by bearnya jung
Summary: REPOST! kumpulan oneshoot HOMIN/ chap 11 UP: MARRY ME?
1. do you love me

**DO YOU LOVE ME?**

 **Repost again this fiction (.-.)**

 **Pairing:** HOMIN!

 **Rate** : T / super duper aneh

 **Disclamer** : Yunho, Changmin milik diri mereka sendiri/saya cuman pinjem nama doang~/Ide cerita pasaran/tapi dijamin alurnya dari otak saya yang pas-pasan/ga suka boleh bash dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar~/ read n review oke!

.

 **Summary : sudah menjadi kebiasaan yunho mengamati namja berambut jamur itu. tak ada yang special dari namja itu, namun namja itu sudah menangkap hatinya, raganya bahkan jiwanya. Do you love me?/romance gagal/THIS HOMIN FANFICTION/oneshoot/yaoi/DLDR/yang ga suka homin please go away. Im warning you~**

 **WARNING!**

TYPO/songfic/oneshoot/kali ini baca pelan-pelan soalnya ada plot yunho ada plot changmin/alur maju pake mundur/italic itu yang flashback/cerita aneh bin gaje /YAOI/HOMIN couple/DLDR/OOC.

Saya reader yang coba-coba nulis, kalo gak suka nikmatin ajaa wajah bang Changmin~ XD

 **DEAL!**

NP: can you love me? - five dolls

Seorang _namja_ bermata musang itu menyipitkan matanya, memandang sosok _namja_ jauh didepannya, sosok _namja_ tinggi yang sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya terlihat begitu manis. Tak ada yang spesial dengan _namja_ itu, layaknya _namja_ biasa, memiliki sepasang mata bambi dengan manik cokelat yang begitu indah, memiliki hidung yang begitu mancung membuatnya begitu manis, pipinya yang tembam membuatnya terlihat seperti bocah berumur lima tahun, jangan lupakan bibir lebar merah merekah yang ingin sekali ia kecup, juga rambutnya yang pendek dengan potongan poni rata didahinya. *potongan rambut changminnie pas di catch me ya*. Semuanya terlihat biasa. Namun bagi dirinya, _namja_ itu bagaikan sosok malaikat tanpa sayap yang hadir untuk dirinya. _namja_ itu telah berhasil mengambil hatinya, tidak bukan hanya hatinya namun juga seluruh jiwanya raganya. ia sudah terpikat dengan _namja_ itu sejak pertemuan mereka pertama kali. Ia jatuh cinta dengan sosok itu. ia mencintai Shim Changmin.

.

.

" _yah, Yunho kau bolos lagi? bukankah hari ini ada penerimaan murid baru kau tak mau melirik mereka huh? " Tanya Yoochun namja berjidat lebar yang memiliki jidat lebar diatas rata-rata itu._

" _Huh, aku bukan kau!" dengus Yunho, masih terpejam menikmati tidur siangnya._

" _Yah! Maksudmu apa ?" seru Yoochun tidak terima._

" _kau jangan pura-pura bodoh eoh? Kau kan terkenal dengan status playboy mu huh! Ajakan mu itu Cuma alasan untukmu agar kau bisa melihat calon mangsa mu kan" ucap Yunho malas. Ia tak mau menghabiskan waktunya untuk mendengar ocehan si kepala botak kepala sekolah dari sekolahnya_ _ **RISE SHS.**_ _Yoochun yang mendengarnya memutar kedua bola matanya malas._

" _Hah! Kau memang tak bisa ku tipu. Ya sudah aku pergi saja sendiri" dengus Yoochun sebelum meninggalkan Yunho di halaman belakang sekolah mereka. Yap. Halaman belakang sekolah merupakan tempat favorit kedua mereka setelah atap sekolah. Sebenarnya Yunho tadi ingin tidur di atap sekolah namun pidato si botak itu terdengar sampai atap hingga ia lebih memilih tidur disini. Di halaman belakang sekolah. Yunho membuka matanya menatap dinding pembatas sekolahnya, ia mengernyit pelan ketika mendengar suara berisik dari balik tembok itu. ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju tembok itu. matanya menatap lekat dinding itu. "apakah dinding bisa berbicara?" pikir Yunho_

" _aishhh..aku terlambat" Yunho mendengar suara itu lebih jelas. Ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Yunho memukul dahinya, ia sungguh bodoh. Bukan dinding itu yang berbicara tapi seseorang dibalik tembok itu._

" _bisa-bisanya hari pertama ku sekolah aku bangun kesiangan huh!" ucap seseorang dibalik tembok itu._

 _ **BUK.**_

" _aww" ringis Yunho pelan. Sial. Ada yang melemparkan tas dan itu sukses mengenai kepalanya. Huh sepertinya orang dibalik tembok itu mau cari mati huh. Yunho menengadahkan kepalanya. Mata musangnya membulat begitu melihat sesosok namja yang sedang berusaha menaiki tembok itu. ia memperhatikan namja tersebut. Pipi tembamnya terlihat memgembung dengan bibir namja_ itu yan _g terpout. Sedang kesal eoh? Yunho terus memperhatikan namja itu sampai namja tersebut tersadar jika ada seseorang yang melihat aksinya. Mata musang Yunho bertatapan dengan mata bambi tersebut. Cukup lama. sampai namja itu menjerit kaget._

" _Mwo!" namja itu berteriak sambil menunjuk Yunho. ia kehilangan keseimbangannya. Tubuh namja itu limbung kedepan. Namja itu jatuh tanpa persiapan._

 _ **BRUK.**_

 _Namja manis itu membuka matanya. Betapa kagetnya ia berada di gendongan (?) namja yang melihatnya tadi. Mata mereka bertemu lagi. sampai Yunho menurunkan dia dari gendongannya._

" _Ano, maafkan aku sunbae aku tak sengaja" namja manis itu membungkukkan badannya sambil terus berucap maaf kepada Yunho. ahh.. Yunho bisa melihat wajah namja itu memerah, namja manis itu terlihat manis._

" _ah, tak apa. Aku jung Yunho kelas 2-3_ " _ucap Yunho sambil mengulurkan tanganya. Namja manis itu melihat tangan Yunho yang mengulur kepadanya._

" _aku, Shim Changmin. Aku murid baru disini sunbae" ucap namja bernama Changmin itu sambil menyambut uluran tangan Yunho. halus. Begitu yang Yunho rasakan ketika telapak tangannya yang besar mengenggam tangan Changmin. Ah..tangan Changmin begitu pas dengan tangannya._

" _kau telat?" Tanya Yunho memecahkan keheningan setelah melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka._

" _Iya sunbae, eomma lupa membangunkan ku tadi. Aishhh bisa-bisanya aku telat dihari pertama" sungut Changmin sambil mempoutkan bibir terkekeh. Namja didepannya ini sungguh ekpresif sekali._

" _kalau begitu pergilah. Sepertinya upacaranya belum selesai" ucap Yunho yang dijawab anggukan kepala Changmin._

" _Bye sunbae~ sampai ketemu lagi" teriaknya sebelum berlalu pergi. Yunho memegang dada kirinya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang sejak bertemu Changmin. Ughh.. kenapa?_

.

.

Sudah tiga bulan berlalu sejak perkenalan mereka yang singkat. Yunho tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Changmin. Hmmm..bertemu? sepertinya pernah namun bisa dibilang hanya berpapasan. Iya beberapa kali berpapasan dengan Changmin dikoridor sekolahnya. Kebetulan kelasnya searah dengan kelas Changmin. Namun itu hanya berpapasan. Tidak lebih. Changmin hanya akan mengucapkan _"selamat pagi sunbae_ " atau " _pulang duluan sunbae_ " hanya sapaan formal. Yunho meringis begitu mengingat Changmin yang kabur ketika melihatnya datang. Eumm..apakah status siswa berandal di dirinya begitu menakutkan eoh?

 **Puk.**

Tepukan pelan dibahunya menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Ia melirik kesamping mendapati sahabatnya sudah duduk disampingnya. Yunho memilih diam.

"sampai kapan kau melihatnya _dude_?" Tanya Yoochun tiba-tiba yang sukses membuat Yunho menolehkan kepalanya.

" _MWO!"_ teriak Yunho kaget.

"yah tak usah pake teriak segala huh" seru Yunho. teriakan Yunho tepat ditelinga kanannya. Memangnya ia dikira tak bisa dengar apa!

"ba-bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Yunho gugup. Yunho tak pernah-belum bercerita kepada Yoochun mengenai dirinya yang tertarik dengan Changmin.

"hah, kau bodoh. Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku sahabat mu ingat?" ucap Yoochun sambil menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

Cih. Yunho kesal jika Yoochun sudah sok begini.

"Yah, kau kira kau paranormal eoh! Cepat ceritakan bagaimana kau tahu!" seru Yunho sambil menjitak kepala Yoochun pelan.

"Yah..awww.." ringis Yoochun sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"tentu saja dari sikap mu. Siapa yang tak tahu dengan tatapan mu begitu melihat _hoobae_ itu lewat. Dan kegiatanmu setiap hari diatap ini untuk melihat _hoobae_ itu bukan" jelas Yoochun sambil melirik _hoobae_ yang ia ceritakan. Yunho terkejut. Ia tak menyangka jika sikapnya terlihat jelas. Apalagi kebiasaannya sekarang. Yah, sekarang disetiap waktu istirahat Yunho lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di atap sambil menatap _namja_ manis itu di taman sekolah mereka.

"cepat utarakan" ucap Yoochun tiba-tiba.

" _Mwo?"_ Tanya Yunho bingung

"cepat kau utarakan" ucap Yoochun lagi.

" _mwo?"_ Yunho menatap Yunho tak mengerti.

"aish.. kukira kau hanya bodoh di pelajaran fisika ternyata kau juga bodoh dalam urusan cinta huh!" ucap Yoochun frustrasi dengan sikap Yunho.

"Mwo! Yah kau mau mati hah!" seru Yunho tak terima.

"baik..baik… _easy bro ~._ Maksudku cepat kau nyatakan perasaan mu. Kau tahu? Sepertinya Junsu mengincar _hoobae_ miliki mu juga"

"mwo! Junsu! Aishh! kau gila bagaimana kau bisa menyuruhku mengutarakannya jika kami tak pernah berbicara satu sama lain?" ucap Yunho sambil mengacak rambut cokelatnya.

"coba saja. kita tak tahu jika kau tak mencoba bukan" ucap Yoochun.

"kalau Changmin menolakku bagaimana?" ucap Yunho lirih. Ia belum siap patah hati.

"aku tak tahu" ucap Yoochun cuek.

"dasar sahabat tak punya hati" dengus Yunho Matanya kembali menatap _namja_ yang sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

"aku tak tahu. Tapi aku yakin jika ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan mu" ucap Yoochun yakin. Yunho mengangkat bahunya.

.

.

Ucapkan selamat atas ucapan Yoochun saat di atap tadi. Dan dengan bodohnya ia mengikuti saran Yoochun. Tadi siang saat bertemu Changmin dengan bodohnya ia mengucapkan pesan itu sehingga membuat Changmin mematung. Huh. Yunho mengacak rambutnya kesal.

.

 _Yunho mengutuk dirinya. bisa-bisanya kakinya membawa dirinya kekelas Changmin! Ia mejulurkan kepalanya mengintip kekelas Changmin, matanya bergerak mencari sosok yang iangin ditemuinya. Ia menghembuskan napas pelan begitu menyadari Changmin belum berada dikelas. Yunho memilih menyenderkan punggungnya didepan kelas itu. menunggu Changmin._

" _iya, kau tahu Lee songsaenim tadi memberikan soal yang susah" samar-samar Yunho mendengar suara yang ia kenal. Ia membuka matanya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke koridir kelas. Ia tersenyum kecil. Changmin sedang berjalan bersama dua orang temannya yang ia tak tahu namanya._

" _Changminah~" panggil Yunho begitu Changmin berjalan didepannya. Yunho bisa melihat Changmin menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua teman Changmin lebih memilih masuk kekelas terlebih dahulu._

" _mwo? Sunbae kenapa disini? Ucap Changmin kaget._

" _Changminah datanglah setelah sekolah usai ketempat pertama kali kita bertemu" ucap Yunho cepat kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang berdiri mematung._

 _._

 _._

Dan disinilah dia di halaman belakang sekolah. Ia benar-benar gugup. Ia takut jika Changmin tak akan datang. Jika Changmin tak datang berarti ia tak memiliki harapan bukan. Namun jika Changmin datang ia pun bingung harus memulai bagaimana.

"Arggghhhhhh" teriak Yunho frustasi tak menyadari sepasang mata bambi menatapnya bingung.

"Yunho _sunbae_ kenapa?" Tanya Changmin khawatir.

"Cha-Changmin?" ucap Yunho gugup. Ia tak menyangka Changmin berdiri didepannya. Ia masih terdiam. tak percaya jika Changmin datang.

"iya _sunbae_ , _sunbae_ kenapa mengajakku kemari?" Tanya Changmin polos. Changmin menatap Yunho yang duduk diatas meja yang tak terpakai.

"Hmm.." Yunho berguman. Ia memberanikan dirinya menatap mata bulat Changmin. Ia bisa merasakan ketenangan begitu melihat manic cokelat Changmin yang begitu indah. Yunho memberanikan diri. Ia gengam kedua tangan Changmin yang masih berdiri didepannya.

"mungkin ini terlalu cepat. Namun aku tak bisa menahannya. Setiap melihatmu aku merasakan jantungku berdetak semakin cepat. Tawa mu membuatku sulit bernafas. Senyum mu begitu indah. Aku tak tahu." Yunho mengeratkan gengamannya. Changmin menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku tak tahu, tapi aku mencintaimu."

"….."

"aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu"

"…."

"Changminah~" Yunho memanggil Changmin. Changmin menegakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap mata musang Yunho dalam. Mata bulatnya membulat begitu mendengar pertanyaan Yunho padanya.

"do you love me?"

.

.

Changmin tak tahu. Tapi ntah sejak kapan ia mulai memperhatikan _sunbae_ mereka. _Sunbae_ yang pertama kali ia temui. _sunbae_ yang terkenal akan kenakalannya. Aneh bukan. Bisa-bisanya ia jatuh cinta pada kingka paling berandal disekolahnya. Mungkin sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, _sunbae_ itu bukan hanya menangkapnya yang terjatuh. Namun juga menangkap hatinya. menangkap seluruh raganya.

.

.

" Huaaa,telattt" pekik Changmin begitu melihat jarum jam di tangannya. Begitu ia sampai didepan gerbang sekolahnya ia panik melihat gerbang itu yang menutup. Ia panik. Bagaimana bisa ia telat dihari pertama ia masuk. Ini salah Jaejoong _nuna_ yang menyuruhnya bergadang menemaninya menonton film horror. Sudah tahu dirinya takut dengan film berbau mistis. Dan semalam dengan seenak jidat _nuna_ nya menyeret dirinya menonton film. Ya ampun judulnya aja udah ga enak didenger "kakek gayu***", heran deh dengan perfilaman horror sekarang. Kakek-kakek diajak syuting horror ga sekalian bawa buyut aja -_-). Dan efek menonton itu membuat dirinya susah tidur. huh bagaimana ia masuk? Jika ia bolos itu bukan pilihan yang baik karena jika ketahuan eommanya bisa membuat persediaan makanannya. Changmin mengacak rambut jamurnya.

"Ah, tembok!" jerit Changmin senang. ia segera berlari kehalaman belakang sekolah itu.

"aishhh..aku terlambat" rutuk Changmin kesal. Ia melihat tembok didepannya yang tinggi menjulang. Mencari cara agar bisa menaikinya.

"bisa-bisanya hari pertama ku sekolah aku bangun kesiangan huh!" ucap Changmin. Ia memundurkan langkahnya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar tasnya.

 **BUK.**

Terdengar bunyi tasnya yang sukses mendarat. Sekarang dirinya. emmm.. ia melirik kursi penjual makanan dipinggir jalan. Ia melirik kanan dan kiri. Tidak ada orang. Dan penjual makanan itu belum membuka lapaknya. Ia menggeser pelan kursi itu. tinggal memulai perjuangangnya. Dengan susah payah akhirnya ia bisa mencapai puncak tembok dinding ini. Changmin melirik kebawah melihat kursi yang tadi ia gunakan. Sepertinya nanti ia harus mengucapkan maaf pada penjual makanan yang ia gunakan kursinya. Ini salah _eomma_ nya dan _nunanya_. Huh. Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia berbalik bersiap turun sampai melihat sesosok namja yang melihat aksinya. Mata mereka bertatapan sampai Changmin tersadar dan menjerit.

" _Mwo!"_ Changmin berteriak sambil menunjuk namja itu. dan akibat pergerakannya ia kehilangan keseimbangannya. Tubuh Changmin limbung kedepan. Sial. Ia akan jatuh. Changmin memejamkan matanya begitu merasakan tubuhnya terjun bebas dari tembok itu.

 **BRUK.**

Loh tidak sakit? Changmin membuka matanya. Betapa kagetnya Changmin berada di gendongan (?) namja yang melihatnya tadi. Mata mereka bertemu lagi. sampai namja itu menurunkan dirinya.

"Ano, maafkan aku sunbae aku tak sengaja" ucap Changmin sambil membungkukkan badannya ia terus berucap maaf kepada namja ini. ia benar-benar sial. Sudah telat bangun, jatuh, dan ketahuan sunbe disekolahnya. Bagus, ia benar-benar malu sekarang. Bisaia rasakan mukanya memerah malu.

"ah, tak apa. Aku Jung Yunho kelas 2-3" ucap namja yang menolong Changmin tadi. Changmin bisa melihat Yunho mengulurkan tangannya.

"aku, Shim _Changmin_. Aku murid baru disini sunbae" ucap Changmin sambil menyambut uluran tangan Yunho. ah.. tangan itu begitu hangat. Tangan besar sunbaenya mengenggam tanganya. Ah..tangan _Yunho sunbae_ begitu pas dengan tangannya.

"kau telat?" Tanya Yunho memecahkan keheningan setelah melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka.

" _Iya sunbae, eomma_ lupa membangunkan ku _tadi._ Aishhh bisa-bisanya aku telat dihari pertama" sungut Changmin kesal. Ia sambil bibir merahnya. Ia bisa melihat Yunho terkekeh. Ah. _.sunbaenya_ begitu manis sekali ketika suka melihat bibir hati itu melengkung keatas.

 _DEG._ Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang. Ah.. kenapa ini.

"kalau begitu pergilah. Sepertinya upacaranya belum selesai" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian beranjak dari depan Yunho.

" _Bye sunbae~_ sampai ketemu lagi" teriaknya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Yunho.

 _._

.

Sejak saat itu ia selalu merasakan jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat jika melihat Yunho. ia tak bisa menahan gemuruh dihatinya jika berhadapan dengan Yunho. maka dari itu ia akan berusaha tak bertemu atau berbicara dengan Yunho. walaupun ia begitu ingin. Ia akan hanya mengucapkan " _selamat pagi sunbae"_ atau " _sunbae aku pulang duluan_ ". Ia ingat betul ia pernah berlari pergi ketika melihat Yunho _sunbae_ berjalan kearahnya. Ia tak mau jika degub jantungnya yang kencang terdengar oleh Yunho. yah, iya tahu ia sudah jatuh cinta pada _sunbae_ nya itu. maka dari itu Changmin tak pernah sekalipun tidak melihat Yunho bermain basket dilapangan. Ia akan menonton Yunho. mendukung _sunbae_ yang ia sukai walaupun Yunho tak tahu. Walaupun ia tak bisa ikut berteriak histeris jika melihat _sunbae_ nya itu mencetak skor. Changmin suka melihat Yunho yang berkeringat ketika bermain. Keringat yang mengucur dilehernya ketika bermain basket justru menambah kesan tampan Yunho. ia juga memiliki kebiasaan hampir setiap hari, ia akan menghabiskan waktu di taman. Karena ia bisa melihat Yunho yang asik duduk diatap. Changmin tahu bahwa atap merupakan tempat favorit Yunho, terbukti setiap hari ia bisa melihat _sunbae_ nya menghabiskan waktunya di atap sekolah. Kadang Yunho sendiri namun kadang Yunho juga ditemani Yoochun _sunbae_. Ah.. ia begitu suka memperhatikan Yunho seperti ini, ia tertawa kecil. Ia seperti penguntit bukan? Ahahahha

.

.

Betapa kagetnya ia mendegar suara bass itu memanggilnya. Ia memberhentikan kakinya. Ia menatap Yunho yang berdiri didepan kelasnya.

"Changminah~" panggil Yunho yang sukses membuatnya berhenti. Kedua temannya memilih masuk kelas terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya berdua dengan Yunho.

"mwo? _Sunbae_ kenapa disini? Ucapnya kaget.

"Changmin-ah datanglah setelah sekolah usai ketempat pertama kali kita bertemu" ucap Yunho cepat kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan dirinya mematung.

Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. Melihat wajah Yunho begitu dekat dengannya membuat ia bisa melihat wajah Yunho yang begitu tampan, mata musanngnya, hidung mancungnya, garis rahangnya semuanya membuat Yunho terlihat tampan.

.

.

Ia memutuskan untuk datang seperti permintaan Yunho _sunbae_. Hm..ada apa ya pikir Changmin.

"aduh bagaimana ini?" rutuk Changmin. Bagaimana nanti ia malah salah tingkah didepan Yunho _sunbae_? Mereka bertemu hanya berdua! Berdua! Hell ia bisa berdiri kaku nanti didepan Yunho _sunbae_. Atau bagaimana jika jantung bodohnya ini berdetak begitu cepat hingga Yunho sunbenya bisa mendengarnya. Changmin terus melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman belakang sekolah.

"Arggghhhhhh" ia bisa mendengar Yunho berteriak. Ia melihat Yunho yang duduk di tumpukan meja tak tepakai. _Sunbae_ nya itu menundukkan kepalanya sambil sesekali mengacak rambut cokelatnya. Apakah Yunho _sunbae_ sakit? Ia berjalan pelan menuju Yunho Yunho frustasi tak menyadari sepasang mata bambi menatapnya bingung.

"Yunho _sunbae_ kenapa?" Tanyanya khawatir setelah berdiri didepan Yunho.

"Cha-Changmin?" ucap Yunho gugup.

"iya _sunbae_ , _sunbae_ kenapa mengajakku kemari?" Tanya Changmin lagi ia terus menatap mata musang Yunho. ia menikmati ketenangan yang dirasakan ketika melihat mata musang Yunho.

"Hmm.." Yunho berguman. Changmin kaget begitu Yunho mengenggam berdetak tak karuan. Sial jantung bodoh itu tak mau diam!

"mungkin ini terlalu cepat. Namun aku tak bisa menahannya. Setiap melihatmu aku merasakan jantungku berdetak semakin cepat. Tawa mu membuatku sulit bernafas. Senyum mu begitu indah. Aku tak tahu."

Changmin bisa merasakan Yunho mengeratkan gengaman tangannya. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku tak tahu, tapi aku mencintaimu."

"…." Changmin terdiam. ia masih mencerna kata-kata Yunho.

"aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu"

"…." ia mendengar Yunho mengucpkannya sekali lagi. ia terlalu senang. ia tak bisa berbicara. Kata-katanya tersangkut ditenggorokannya.

"Changminah~" Yunho memanggilnya lembut. Ia menegakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap mata musang Yunho dalam.

.

.

.

"do you love me?" Tanya Yunho lembut. Yunho menatap Changmin lama. menunggu jawaban yang ditunggu keluar dari bibir merah Changmin. Yunho menarik napas begitu melihat bibir Changmin mulai membuka.

Changmin menarik napasnya pelan. Ia berusaha mengusir kegugupannya. Ia berusaha agar suaranya tak terdengar bergetar. Ia membuka mulutnya.

"I do. I love you _sunbae_ ~" ucap Changmin tersenyum lebar. Changmin memberanikan diri menundukkan kepalanya, menggapai bibir hati yang terlihat begitu menggoda didepan matanya. ia mengecupnya pelan, tak lama hingga Yunho mulai melumat bibir atasnya. Ia mengerang pelan begitu lidah Yunho membelai bibirnya lembut. Tangannya beralih melingkari leher Yunho. tangan Yunho merangkul pinggangnya. Mereka membiarkan perasaan mereka melebur menjadi satu melalui ciuman mereka.

.

.

.

.

 **E.N.D XD**

 **Im sory for the Repost,**


	2. destiny

**Youre my destiny**

 **Repost again this fiction 6(.-.)6**

 **Pairing:** HOMIN!

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : Yunho, Changmin milik diri mereka sendiri/saya cuman pinjem nama doang~/Ide cerita pasaran/tapi dijamin alurnya dari otak saya yang pas-pasan / read n review oke!

.

 **Summary :** Apakah kalian percaya takdir? Yunho begitu mempercayainya. Semua yang terjadi dalam hidupnya menurutnya adalah takdir. Begitu pula ketika ia melihat _namja_ manis itu, Yunho berpikir jika bersama changmin adalah takdir/ THIS HOMIN FANFICTION~/Oneshoot/ DLDR/ yang ga suka homin please go away! Im warning you~

 **WARNING!**

TYPO/songfic/oneshoot/baca pelan-pelan karena ada bagian Yunho ada bagian Changmin /kali ini banyak banget flashback~/italic itu yang flashback/jangan eneg karena kata takdir ditulis berulang-ulang/cerita aneh bin gaje /YAOI/HOMIN couple/DLDR/OOC.

Saya reader yang coba-coba nulis, kalo gak suka nikmatin ajaa wajah bang Changmin~ XD

 **DEAL!**

 **NP: Destiny- Infinite~**

.

Yunho percaya jika semua yang terjadi dalam dirinya adalah takdir Tuhan. Dirinya yang terlahir dalam keluarga Jung merupakan takdir. Menjadi pewaris tunggal perusahaan yang memiliki cabang hampir di seluruh dunia adalah takdir. Menjadi siswa paling pintar disekolahnya dikarenakan IQ-nya yang mencapai 142 adalah takdir. Menjadi lulusan terbaik di universitas ternama di Seoul merupakan takdir. Dan menjadi pemimpin di perusahaan Jung diusianya yang bisa dibilang muda juga adalah takdir. Begitu pulah dengan dirinya yang menemukan belahan jiwanya. Pasangan hidupnya. Yunho yakin, dirinya yang bertemu dengan Changmin adalah takdir yang paling indah sepanjang hidupnya.

.

 _Yunho ingat pertemuannya yang pertama dengan Changmin. Ia tak pernah menyesal dengan takdir yang menyebabkan ia harus terbaring sakit selama satu minggu akibat penyakit maagnya yang kronis. Ketika itu ia harus di rawat di salah satu rumah sakit ternama di Seoul, Bolero Hospital. Yunho mencebilkan bibir hatinya. Ia bosan. Ia harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama satu minggu dan kini ia baru menjalani rawat inap selama tiga hari. Masih ada empat hari lagi menunggu kebebasannya dari rumah sakit ini._

 _Cklek._

 _Pintu VVIP ruang rawat inapnya terbuka. Mengejutkan dirinya yang asik membaca buku management busines yang dibawakan ummanya untuk mengusir rasa bosannya._

" _Eh?" mata musangnya menatap pintu didepannya yang bergerak terbuka._

" _Siapa?" pikir Yunho, sekarang baru menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Masih terlalu pagi untuk ummanya datang menjenguknya._

" _Eh?" sepasang mata bulat itu terkejut melihat dirinya yang berada di ranjang pasien. Ia menggarukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal menyembunyikan dirinya yang salah tingkah._

" _Eum, ku kira ruangan ini kosong" ucap namja manis itu. Yunho terkekeh. Pipi tembam namja itu terlihat memerah._

" _Ya kau benar, ruangan ini kosong tapi itu tiga hari yang lalu" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum._

" _Aku Jung Yunho" ucap Yunho memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada namja manis yang masih setia berdiri didepan pintu. Namja manis itu tersenyum dan berjalan menyambut uluran tangannya._

" _Namaku Shim Changmin. Senang berkenalan denganmu Yunho-ah~" ucap Changmin sambil menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya. Ia kemudian menarik kursi didekat ranjang Yunho tidur._

" _Maaf mengganggu mu Yunho-ah tapi aku sedang bersembunyi dari keponakan ku" jelas Changmin sebelum Yunho menanyakan alasan dirinya berada di ruang rawat inapnya. Tepat setelah Changmin memberitahukannya, ia bisa mendengar suara anak kecil yang berteriak di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit._

" _Uncle Minniee~, uncleeeeee~" teriakan anak kecil itu terdengar begitu jelas. Yunho bisa melihat raut wajah Changmin yang memohon kepadanya seaakan mengatakan padanya untuk tetap diam. Setelah suara anak kecil itu menghilang. Yunho bisa mendengar Changmin menghela napasnya pelan._

" _Ah.. untunglah. Kau tidak akan tahu betapa evilnya bocah itu" dengus Changmin._

" _kenapa? Kau tak menyukai anak kecil?" Tanya Yunho curiga. Ntah lah. Ia merasa namja manis yang berada didepannya ini begitu menarik._

" _Oh tidak. Tentu aku menyukainya. Tapi bocah itu terus menempeliku sejak dua hari yang lalu dan selau memintaku berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Kau tahu bahkan tadi dia ingin mencabut jarum infusku!" ucap Changmin. Yunho tersentak. Ia baru menyadari jika namja itu membawa tiang infus_ _di sebelah kirinya dan lagi ia juga memakai pakaiaan yang sama dengannya._

" _Tau pasien disini?" Tanya Yunho yang langsung merutuk pertanyaannya yang bodoh. Ia bisa melihat Changmin tertawa kecil dengan matanya yang missmatch menambah point Changmin begitu manis dimatanya._

" _Tentu aku pasien disini~. Kau mengira aku perawat mu?" goda Changmin mendengar pertanyaan Yunho. Perkenalan itu membuat mereka menghabiskan satu hari penuh dengan mengobrol bersama. Yunho tak pernah merasa bosan mendengar suara Changmin yang begitu lembut di telinganya. Ia baru sadar jika ruang Changmin tepat disebelah_ _ruang rawatnya. Namja manis itu sedang menjalani tahap persembuhannya dari operasi usus buntu. Mulai saat itu Changmin sering mendatangi ruang rawatnya. Satu hari, dua hari sampai hari ketiga Yunho tak melihat sosok Changmin yang datang keruang rawat inapnya._

" _umma aku ingin ke kamar Changmin" ucap Yunho pada umma Jung yang masih sibuk mengupas buah apel._

" _eh?" ucap umma Jung kaget. Melihat putra tunggalnya yang beranjak turun dari ranjangnya._

" _aku ingin kekamar Changmin umma~" ucap Yunho lagi. Ia mulai menapak kakinya di marmer putih itu. Yunho mengernyit merasakan sensasi dingin lantai rumah sakit ditelapak kakinya._

" _loh bukannya Changmin sudah tak dirawat lagi?" ucap umma Jung. Ia mengenal Changmin. Namja manis yang selalu diceritakan Yunho padanya ketika dirinya berkunjung menjenguk Yunho._

" _Mwo?" ucap Yunho kaget._

" _Ne~" Yunho terdiam. sepertinya ia masih mencerna perkataan ummanya. Umma Jung yang melihatnya terkekeh. Jarang-jarang sekali melihat ekspresi putranya yang seperti ini._

" _Ah, umma lupa. Kemarin ia ingin pamit dengan mu tapi kau tertidur. Umma ingin membangunkan mu namun ia bilang tak usah. Ia menitipkan pesan untuk berpamitan dengan mu" ucap umma Jung sambil mengelus lembut surai cokelat rambut putra kesayangannya. Yunho yang mendengar penjelasan ummanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Ia tak bisa betemu dengan Changmin sekarang namun ia yakin jika takdirnya nanti akan membawanya bertemu dengan namja manis pemilik pipi tembam itu._

.

Yunho ingat. Itulah awal mula takdirnya dengan Changmin dimulai. Dan pertemuan keduanya dengan Changmin merupakan takdir dirinya yang mulai terpikat dengan _namja_ pemilik bibir merah itu.

.

" _" ucap Yunho. ia sedang berdesakan di kerumunan mahasiswa tingkat pertama. Melihat daftar kelas yang akan ia masuki selama setengah tahun ini._

" _Aww…" ringis pemuda disampingnya. Tak sengaja Yunho menginjak kaki seseorang yang berada disampingnnya._

" _Oh..maafkan aku. Aku tak-" permintaan maafnya terpotong begitu mata musangnya menatap sepasang manic cokelat yang begitu ia rindukan. Eh? Rindukan? Ia tak salah bukan?_

" _Changmin!Yunho!" teriak dua namja itu bersamaan._

 _Terlihat dua orang namja sedang duduk di salah satu kafetaria universitas itu. Mereka asik mengobrol sambil menatap satu sama lain._

" _Kau kuliah disini?" Tanya Yunho tak percaya._

" _Ne, aku kuliah disini mengambil jurusan bisnis" Ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum ntah kenapa ia merasa senang melihat namja bermata musang didepannya._

" _Permisi anda mau pesan apa tuan?" Tanya pelayan menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka memberikan daftar menu. Yunho dan Changmin memperhatikan daftar menu tersebut._

" _Milk shake strawberry" Ucap mereka serempak. Mereka tersenyum kecil menyadari mereka memesan minuman yang sama. Sedangkan pelayan tersebut sibuk mencatat pesanan kedua tamu mereka._

" _ah, aku mau pesan doenjang jjigae* / doenjang jjigae" ucap Changmin dan Yunho bersamaan. Kali ini Yunho menatap terkejut Changmin. Kemudian setelah pelayan pergi. Yunho masih menatap Changmin._

" _Kau tahu aku begitu menyukai doenjang jjigae~" Ucap Changmin tiba-tiba._

" _Jinjja? Kau tahu itu juga makanaan kesukaan ku" Ucap Yunho tak percaya._

" _Kau tak bercanda bukan? Jangan bilang minuman pesanan mu juga merupakan minuman kesukaan mu?" Tanya Changmin tak percaya. Yunho yang mendengarnya menganggukkan kepalanya._

" _Mwo? Aishh..aku juga" ucap Changmin sambil tertawa kecil. Mereka sama sekali tak menyangka jika mereka menyukai makanan dan minuman yang sama._

 _._

Sejak saat itulah Yunho mulai dekat dengan Changmin. Selain dikarenakan mereka satu kelas dan ternyata memiliki beberapa kesamaan seperti menu makanaan kesukaan mereka, olahraga favorit mereka, mata kuliah yang mereka sukai, film yang mereka suka hingga hal-hal kecil sekalipun. Yunho percaya kali ini takdirlah yang membawanya bertemu Changmin.

.

 _Yunho dan Changmin telah menduduki semester tujuh. Yang menandakan mereka sebentar lagi akan lulus menjadi sarjana dan memasuki dunia kerja. Dan mereka berdua masing-masing sibuk dengan tugas akhir mereka._

 _Cklek._

 _Pintu apartemen Yunho terbuka, seorang namja manis masuk kedalam apartemen itu membawa kantong belanjaan. Namja manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, lampu apartemen Yunho masih mati padahal sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Changmin melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam apartemen itu, tangannya meraba permukaan dinding mencari saklar lampu._

 _KLIK_

 _Lampu apartemen itu menyala. Ia menatap terkejut Yunho yang tidur diruang tamu. Kepalanya menumpu diatas meja dengan layar laptop yang masih menyala didepannya. Changmin tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Yunho._

" _Yun~" panggil Changmin sambil menepuk bahu Yunho pelan._

" _Eungg" Guman_ Yunho pelan.

" _Yun, bangun. Tidurlah di kamar. Nanti leher mu sakit jika terlalu lama tidur seperti ini"_

" _eung" Yunho membuka matanya pelan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya begitu melihat Changmin didepannya. Namun matanya yang terasa berat membuat ia bangkit berdiri menuju kamarnya. Melanjutkan tidurnya. Changmin terkekeh melihat Yunho yang berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamarnya. Yunho terlihat seperti bocah berumur lima tahun. Changmin bergegas kedapur, mengeluarkan belanjaan yang baru saja dibeli di supermarket sebelum kesini. Ia akan membuat sarapan terlebih dahulu sebelum membangunkan Yunho. Changmin tahu jika Yunho pasti bergadang mengejar deadline tugas akhirnya. Sedangkan dirinya ? tentu kalian ingat bahwa Changmin adalah anak yang jenius. Dia sudah merampungkan tugas akhirnya dan tinggal menunggu tanggal sidangnya dikeluarkan._

 _Yunho mengeliat pelan. Hidungnya mengendus aroma yang begitu menggoda perutnya yang semalam hanya terisi sebungkus ramen. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya membiasakan matanya dengan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju sumber aroma yang begitu menggoda._

 _Yunho tersenyum kecil. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding sekat antara dapur dengan ruang tv. Sepertinya Changmin belum menyadari keberadaan dirinya,terbukti namja manis itu masih sibuk mengaduk nasi goring kimchi di panic sambil sesekali namja manis itu bernyanyi pelan. Ntah sejak kapan Changmin mulai sering datang keapartementnya. Mulanya hanya mengerjakan tugas, kemudian Changmin mulai sering datang memasak untuknya. Ia ingat betul Changmin yang mengomelinya karena dirinya yang suka memakan makanan cepat saji. Changmin begitu memperhatikannya. Tanpa Yunho sadari hampir setiap hari Yunho menghabiskan waktu dengan Changmin disisinya. Memperhatikan Changmin. Seperti sekarang. Changmin yang mengenakan apron bewarna ungu membuat Changmin terkesan manis. Ia suka melihat Changmin memasak untuknya. Apalagi ia menatap punggung Changmin yang masih sibuk memasak seperti ini. ingin ia rasanya mencoba mencicipi bagaiman rasanya memeluk punggung itu. eh? Kenapa ia bisa berpikir seperti itu. ntahlah. Yunho berharap nanti takdir akan memberitahunya._

 _._

Yunho percaya bahwa pada saat itulah ia mulai menyukai Changmin. Yunho percaya takdir membuatnya jatuh cinta. Ia mulai jatuh cinta dengan _namja_ pemilik mata bambi itu.

.

 _Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan Changmin dan Yunho. mereka berdua merupakan lulusan terbaik diangkatannya. Yunho tentu saja senang. Namun disatu sisi ia merasakan hatinya tak rela. Karena hari ini merupakan hari terakhirnya bertemu dengan Changmin. Disaat dirinya akan memulai takdirnya untuk mencintai Changmin._

.

" _Hey, selamat kau menjadi lulusan terbaik!" seru Changmin kepada Yunho yang sedari tadi sibuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan._

" _HA! Kau berkata seperti itu. tapi dirimu juga sama sepertiku huh" dengus Yunho mendengar perkataan Changmin._

" _Hahaha.. baik..baik aku minta maaf~" ucap Changmin disela tawanya. Kali ini Yunho menatap setiap ekspresi tertawa Changmin._

" _Kau akan kemana setelah ini?" Tanya Changmin setelah terdiam cukup lama dari tertawanya._

" _Eum, mungkin melanjutkan bisnis appa" ucap Yunho_

" _Heum, aku juga. Aku akan berangkat ke jepang besok. Untuk memulai karirku~" ucap Changmin lagi. tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah kaget Yunho yang segera ditutupinya._

" _Ah, selamat Changminnie! Semoga kau sukses" Ucap Yunho sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh Changmin. Ia tersenyum menatap wajah Changmin. Yunho tak bisa berbuat banyak. Takdirnya untuk merasakan cinta hanya sebentar. Ia tak bisa menahan Changmin pergi dikarenakan takdir Changmin untuk memulai karirnya. Ia hanya berharap jika takdirnya akan mempertemukan dirinya kembali dengan Changmin_.

.

Dan kali ini Yunho harus berterima kasih dengan takdirnya yang membuat ia bertemu kembali dengan Changmin setelah tiga tahun berlalu. Sudah tiga tahun lamanya Yunho memendam cintanya kepada Changmin. Padahal begitu banyak y _eoja_ dan _namja_ yang jelas-jelas tertarik dengan dirinya namun tak pernah sekali pun ia berniat mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan mereka.

.

 _Kali ini perusahaan Jung yang dipimpinnya akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan perusahaan Shim. Sangat jarang sekali perusahaan Jung berniat bekerja sama. Namun perusahaan Shim terkenal dengan kepiawaiannya dalam memasarkan produk dan keprofesionalan sang pemimpin perusahaan Shim. Hal itu lah yang membuat dirinya tertarik melakukan kerja sama dengan perusahaan Shim. Betapa kagetnya Yunho begitu melihat kedatangan namja manis yang selama tiga tahun ini tak pernah ia temui itu adalah pemilik dari perusahaan yang ia ajak bekerja sama. Ia percaya takdir membawanya bertemu Changmin kembali. Ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan Changmin, kedua bola mata indahnya yang biasanya tertutupi kacamata lensa minus itu kini tak lagi memakainya. Rambut Changmin yang pendek kini sedikit lebih panjang membuat Yunho semakin terpesona pada Changmin_.

" _Hey kau berubah semakin tampan" ucap Changmin sambil menatap Yunho yang berada di depannya. Kali ini mereka berada di Bolero café tak jauh dari perusahaan Jung Corp._

" _Ya dan kau semakin manis" ucap Yunho dengan suara rendahnya terkesan menggoda yang sukses membuat wajah Changmin kontan memerah. Yunho menyukainya. Yunho menyukai segala ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Changmin._

" _Kau bodoh! Tentu aku lebih tampan dari mu" Ucap Changmin berusaha menutupi kegugupannya._

 _Percakapan itu berlangsung lama. dan sejak saat itulah hubungan Yunho dan Changmin yang sempat merenggang kini mulai kembali dekat. Apalagi apartement Changmin berada tak jauh dari apartement Yunho. Kembali. Kebiasaan Changmin ketika masih kuliah kembali terulang lagi. Changmin serimg mendatangi apartementnya mulai dari sekedar bermain, numpang tidur, membicarakan bisnis sampai kebiasaan memasak Changmin. Seperti sekarang. Yunho sedang menatap punggung Changmin_ yang sibuk memasak makan malam mereka. _Ah..betapa rindunya Yunho dengan sosok didepannya. Jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat merasakan keberadaan Changmin didekatnya. Ia ingin memiliki sosok didepannya. Ia yakin jika Changmin merupakan takdirnya. Maka ia akan memiliki Changmin._

.

Dan kali ini Yunho ingin mencoba takdirnya. Takdirnya memiliki Changmin _namja_ yang telah merebut hatinya.

.

" _Changmin kau tahu produk yang kemarin kita luncurkan sukses!" pekik girang Yunho begitu melihat Changmin memasuki ruangannya._

" _Kau benar-benar hebat" Yunho memeluk Changmin senang tanpa menyadari jika sosok didepannya mati-matian menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang memerah._

" _N-ne" jawab Changmin gugup._

" _Kita harus merayakannya" ucap Yunho riang. Ia mengacak rambut panjang Changmin. Halus. Rambut Changmin terasa halus dipermukaan telapak tangannya._

" _Kita akan makan malam di restaurant di jalan Gangnam di sebelah Park Mall. Kudengar disana makanannya sangat enak. Kau harus datang sebelum jam tujuh malam. Aku pergi dulu. Ada rapat mendadak di bagian keuangan" ucap Yunho cepat._

 _Cup._

 _Yunho memberanikan diri mengecup pipi tembam Changmin sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang bersemu merah._

 _._

 _Tap._

 _Kaki jenjang Changmin berdiri didepan restaurant bintang lima dengan huruf-huruf besar dan menyala terang menjulang diatasnya. DESTINY, Nama restaurant bintang lima itu. Changmin melirik arlojinya sekarang sudah pukul tujuh lewat tiga puluh menit. Tiga puluh menit ia terlambat datang gara-gara ia bingung memutuskan pakaian yang akan ia gunakan malam ini. ia menarik napasnya pelan sebelum melangkah kan kakinya kedalam restaurant berharap jika Yunho tak marah akibat keterlambatannya. Begitu Changmin masuk ia disambut dengan seorang pelayan berbaju putih. Ia menyebutkan nama Yunho dan pelayan itu tersenyum kemudian mengantarkannya menuju meja dimana Yunho berada. Changmin mengedarkan pandangnya keseluruh restaurant itu. ia mengangkat alisnya begitu menyadari tidak ada orang sama sekali yang makan disini. Dan lagi dekorasi restaurant ini. dekorasinya terkesan begitu romantiS dengan bunga mawar dan lilin jangan lupa dengan bunyi alunan merdu dari permainan piano dan biola menghampiri indera pendengarannya begitu ia masuk. Ia bisa melihat Yunho yang tersenyum melihat kedatangannya. Yunho duduk di meja paling pinggir_.

" _Ah, maaf aku terlambat" Ucap Changmin begitu mendudukan dirinya._

" _Tak apa, aku malah mengira kau tak bisa datang" Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum. Changmin melihat Yunho terpesona. Tidak ada yang spesial dengan penampilan hanya mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu menggantung dikerah kemeja putihnya. Jangan lupa rambut cokelat Yunho yang biasanya dibiarkan berantakan kini tersusun rapi. Tak ada anting yang biasa dipakai Yunho menambah kesan tampan dan gagah disaat bersamaan. Mereka mulai menikmati makan malam mereka. Sesekali mereka terlihat berbicara dan tertawa bersama._

" _Ah..perut ku penuh" Keluh Changmin. Ia terlalu banyak makan sepertinya._

" _Jinjja? Tapi kau harus mencoba makanan penutup restaurant ini. kau tahu restaurant ini terkenal dengan dessertnya yang sangat enak" ucap Yunho antusias._

" _Aku tak pernah mencicipi dessert seenak itu" ucap Yunho lagi sambil mengancungkan kedua jempolnya. Changmin mengangkat alisnya tak percaya sebelum kemudian tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Yunho yang seperti anak kecil._

" _baik..baik aku akan mencobanya" ucap Changmin akhirnya. Yunho tersenyum penuh arti kemudian memanggil pelayan untuk menyajikan makanan penutup mereka._

 _Changmin menatap bingung hidangan yang baru saja diantarkan oleh pelayan itu. Hidangan itu tertutupi tudung yang terbuat dari almunium sehingga Changmin tak bisa melihat isi dalam piring tersebut. Kenapa hanya satu? Apakah Yunho tak mau memakan dessertnya?_

" _Kau tidak mau memesan?" Tanya Changmin polos. Yunho mengelengkan kepalanya._

" _Aku ingin melihat mu memakannya terlebih dahulu" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum. Changmin mengangkat bahunya bingung kemudian tangannya teralih mengangkat tudung almunium itu._

 _DEG_

 _Mata bulat Changmin menatap tak percaya dessert didepannya. Ia menatap Yunho kemudian menatap piring yang berisikan dessert itu lagi. Berulang-ulang sampai ia merasakan mata bulatnya memanas. Ia bahagia. Bagaimana tidak dessert itu tenyata adalah kotak persegi kecil dengan cincin bewarna silver berhiaskan ukiran-ukiran halus_. _Ia tersentak begitu mendengar suara bass Yunho._

" _Changmin-ah~ maukah kau menjadi takdirku. Menjadi pendamping hidupku hingga usia ku habis. Menghabiskan seluruh hidupku bersama mu. Will you marry me?" ucap Yunho lembut sambil menggengam tangan mungil Changmin._

 _Yunho tersenyum lebar begitu melihat Changmin yang menganggukkan kepalanya._

" _I will. Im your destiny~" jawab Changmin tersenyum diantara tangis bahagianya._

.

Dan Yunho kali ini percaya. Bahwa Changmin benar-benar merupakan takdirnya. Menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupnya bersama Changmin. Merajut takdirnya bersama Changmin membangun keluarga kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin tersenyum senang. Ia sekarang sedang hamil lima bulan. Buah cintanya dengan Yunho. Ia mengelus perutnya pelan. Sejak pertama kali Changmin bertemu Yunho di rumah sakit Changmin tahu bahwa ia sudah jatuh cinta dengan pemilik mata musang itu. Ia yakin Yunho adalah takdirnya. Yunho adalah takdirnya. Begitulah pikirnya. Namun takdir itu tak bisa ia dapatkan dengan percuma. Ia harus berusaha agar takdir itu menjadi miliknya. Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Changmin mencari tahu segala hal tentang Yunho mencari tahu dimana Yunho akan mengambil kuliah, jurusan yang Yunho ambil, makanan dan minuman kesukaan Yunho, kebiasaan Yunho, kesukaan Yunho ,semuanya termasuk hal-hal kecil yang berhubungan dengan Yunho.

Ia berusaha menyukai mata kuliah yang diambilnya tak butuh lama karena otaknya yang jenius ia mulai menguasai mata kuliah tersebut, untuk makanan dan minuman baginya tak masalah. Karena memang ia penyuka semua makanan. Dan kerja sama dengan perusahaan Yunho adalah usaha terakhirnya untuk kembali dekat dengan Yunho. Changmin berusaha merintis perusahaan keluarganya di Jepang dan ia berhasil. Perusahaannya terkenal dengan kepiawaiannya dalam memasarkan produk dan keprofesionalannya. Ia yakin Yunho akan mengajak perusahaanya untuk bekerja sama. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga hal itu terjadi dan mereka kembali dekat. Changmin merasakan tendangan kecil diperutnya kemudian mengelusnya pelan. Kali ini usahanya tak sia-sia. ia berhasil menjemput takdirnya. Ia berhasil menyandang status Nyonya Jung di dirinya dan usahanya ditambah hadiah kecil dari Tuhan. _Aegya_ yang sedang dikandungnya. Ia tersentak begitu merasakan tangan kekar itu melingkari perutnya yang sedikit membuncit. Pelukan hangat dari suaminya. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika tangan itu mengelus perutnya. Ah biarkan kali ini ia menjalani sisa hidupnya dengan Yunho. Menjalani takdirnya dengan Yunho dengan keluarga kecil yang baru dibangunnya.

.

.

.

 **E.N.D XD**

 ***sup tahu berbumbu doenjang:** **Untuk makanan kesukaan yunho aku baca di .com mengenai wawancara homin :)**

 **Last**

 **GIVE ME CHANGMIN !**


	3. love is cruel

**Love Is Cruel**

 **Im sory for repost this fiction again (.-.)**

 **Pairing: HOMIN!**

 **Rate** : M

 **Disclamer** : Yunho, Changmin, milik diri mereka sendiri/saya cuman pinjem nama doang~/Ide cerita pasaran/tapi dijamin alurnya dari otak saya yang pas-pasan/ga suka boleh bash dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar sesuai EYD~/ read n review oke!

.

 **Summary : Yunho tahu benar. cinta membuatnya segalanya indah. Cinta membuat bahagia. Namun secara bersamaan Cinta memang kejam. Cinta membutakannya. Cinta begitu membuatnya begitu tamak. Cinta membuatnya ingin memiliki.**

 **WARNING!**

 **TYPO/songfic/oneshoot/alur maju pake mundur/italic itu yang flashback/cerita aneh bin gaje /posesif Yunho/rape!/banyak bagian dewasa! Yang belum cukup umur jangan baca! /Yaoi/DLDR/OOC**

Saya reader yang coba-coba nulis, kalo gak suka nikmatin ajaa wajah bang Changmin~ XD

 **DEAL!**

 **NP: Good boy- Baek jiyoung!**

Yunho tahu benar. cinta membuatnya segalanya indah. Cinta membuat bahagia. Namun secara bersamaan Cinta memang kejam. Cinta membutakannya. Cinta begitu menyakitkan. cinta membuatnya begitu tamak. Cinta membuatnya ingin memiliki.

 **Ia tak puas jika hanya melihatnya.**

Siapa yang tak kenal dengan Jung Yunho ? pengusaha muda dengan bakat bisnis yang luar biasa. Jangan lupakan perusahaannya yang unggul dalam bidang telekomunikasi dan elektronik. Perusahaan yang dipimpim Jung muda itu bahkan sudah mengembangkan sayapnya ke benua Eropa. Dengan usia yang lumayan muda Yunho sudah memiliki segalanya. Ia memiliki uang. Ia memiliki kekuasaan. Ia memiliki kendali atas semuanya. Namun ia tak memiliki cinta. Dibesarkan oleh pengasuh dengan orang tua yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Yunho terbiasa tumbuh sendiri. Ia menjadi _namja_ dewasa yang mandiri dan dingin. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana merasakan cinta . bagaimana mendapatkan cinta. Sampai suatu ketika ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan _namja_ pemilik mata bambi itu. _namja_ yang memiliki senyum lembut.

Kali ini perusahaannya mengadakan _meeting_ dengan perusahaan Shim disebuah restoran. Yunho tak keberatan karena kali ini Mr Shim lah yang menunjuk tempat _meeting_ kali ini dengan alasan putranya mau ikut bergabung. Yunho duduk dengan jas hitamnnya tak lupa kacamata hitam menggantung di hidungnya membuat aura tegas menguar darinya. Ia sudah di tempat yang dijanjikan sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, Yunho sangat menyukai ketepatan waktu. Ia melirik arloji di tangan kirinya, lima menit lagi sebelum waktu perjanjian dimulai.

 **CKLEK.**

Yunho melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan menatap pintu yang terbuka. Mr Shim berjalan terburu-buru dengan seorang _namja_ berpipi tembam yang masih berseragam sekolah.

" _Appa_ kenapa kau terburu-buru~" ujar _namja_ yang memiliki tinggi yang lumayan untuk anak seumurannya. Mr. Shim tidak menggubris rengekan _namja_ yang Yunho perkiraan adalah putranya.

"Maaf Yunho-sii, aku terlambat karena menjemput anakku" ucap Mr. _._ Shim begitu sampai didepan Yunho. Yunho yang sedari tadi menatap _namja_ berambut ikal itu tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian melirik jam arlojinya.

"Tak apa Mr. _._ Shim . anda datang tepat waktu. Dan silahkan duduk" ucap Yunho sambil mempersilahkan Mr. _._ Shim dan putranya duduk dikursi yang telah disiapkan.

" _ne,_ terima kasih Yunho-sii" ucap Mr. _._ Shim yang masih berdiri. Mr. _._ Shim menyadari jika Yunho terus menatap putranya ingin tahu.

"Ah, maaf. Yunho-sii kenalkan ini putra ku Shim Changmin" ucapnya sambil mengenalkan putra tunggalnya yang paling berharga.

"i, Shim Changmin _Imida_ , senang berkenala dengan _ajushii_ ~" ucap _namja_ manis yang ternyata bernama Changmin.

"Yah kau harus memanggilnya Mr. _._ Jung! Bukan _ajushii_ " seru Mr. _._ Shim melihat tingkah anaknya yang kurang ajar dengan klien paling berharganya.

"Miannhae Yunho-sii, anakku memang sedikit nakal"

Yunho tersenyum tipis. Otaknya masih mengulang memori suara dari Changmin. Suaranya terdengar lembut dan begitu menenangkan. "Ne, tak apa Mr. _._ Shim"

Sepanjang pembicaraan mengenai kerja sama yang ditawarkan perusahaan Shim, Yunho terus menatap _namja_ imut didepannya. Ia memperhatikan setiap garis diwajah _namja_ itu. sedangkan Changmin yang ditatap Yunho hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya salah tingkah.

Setelah selesai membicarakan kerja sama dan kontrak kerja. Mr. _._ Shim pamit beserta putranya meninggalkan Yunho yang masih menatap pintu didepannya. Ia masih terus mengingat rupa Changmin. Ia memaksa memorinya untuk terus memutar suara Changmin di kepalanya. Ia tak puas hanya bisa melihat sajaa. Ia tak puas jika menatapnya saja. ia tak puas. Ia ingin menyentuhnya.

 **Ia ingin menyentuhnya.**

Sejak pertemuan itu Yunho terus uring-uringan. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Changmin. Selama sebulan pula Yunho telah mengumpulkan informasi tentang Changmin. Latar belakang Changmin. Dimana Changmin tinggal. Dimana Changmin sekolah. Kebiasaan Changmin. Sebut saja ia gila. Tapi ia tak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk mengetahui apapun mengenai Changmin. Changmin bagaikan obat yang membuatnya candu. Selama sebulan ia menahan gelora ditubuhnya. Selama sebulan ia menahan diri untuk tak bertemu Changmin. Selama sebulan ia berusaha menormalkan otaknya. Tidak. Tidak . ia tak bisa lebih dari ini. ia harus menemui Changmin. Ia ingin menyentuhnya. Ia ingin merasakan kulit Changmin yang putih. Ia ingin merasakan pipi Changmin yang lembut. Ia ingin merasakan bibir lebar Changmin yang menggoda.

Yunho memakirkan mobil audinya didepan **SHINKI SHS.** Ia melirik angka jarum jam di arlojinya. Lima menit lagi ia bisa bertemu Changmin. Lima menit lagi. ia tak sabar. Detak jantungnya berdenyut kencang. Keringat dingin mengalir dilehernya. Rasanya ia tak pernah seantusias ini. saat dia pertama kali menaklukan musuh perusahaannya ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini. tak lama kemudin iamelihat Changmin keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya,Changmin menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kanan sepertinya mencari jemputannya. Yunho menyeringai. Ia berjalan menuju Changmin yang tak menyadari keberadaannya.

 **PUK.**

Yunho menepuk pelan bahu Changmin yang membuat Changmin menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Mwo? _Ajushii_ i?" ucap changmin kaget melihat _namja_ yang ia lihat sebulan lalu berdiri didepannya. Yunho tersenyum tipis.

"kenapa _ajushii_ disini? Apa sedang menjemput dongsaeng ?" Tanya Changmin polos.

"Ani" jawab Yunho singkat.

'Lalu?"

"Aku kesini untuk menjemputmu" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Tangannya yang besar segera menggengam tangan kecil Changmin. Mengenggamnya kuat-kuat agar Changmin tak lari darinya. Ia bisa merasakan kulit lembut dan halus Changmin dipermukaan tangannya. Changmin hanya menatap bingung Yunho.

"Apa _Appa_ yang minta _ajushii_ menjemputku?" Tanya Changmin lagi.

Yunho hanya tersenyum kemudian menarik Changmin mengikuti langkahnya menuju mobil audi yang tak jauh diparkirnya di gerbang sekolah itu.

.

"wah _ajushii_ terimakasih taktirannya~" ucap Changmin riang. Bagaimana tidak _ajushii_ didepannya menaktirnya makan sepuasnya direstoran bintang lima. Sepuasnya.

" _ne,_ kau mau apa lagi?" Tanya Yunho lembut. Mata musangnya terus melihat wajah Changmin. Ia merasa tak pernah bosan menatap wajah _namja_ manis itu.

" _Ani_ aku sudah kenyang. Aku mau pulang saja _ajushii_ " tolak Changmin. Changmin bisa melihat raut wajah Yunho yang berubah menjadi pucat. Tidak Yunho belum siap kehilangan Changmin dari pandangannya.

" _Ajushii_ kenapa?" Tanya Changmin khawatir.

"tidak _. Kajja_ kita pulang" ajak Yunho beranjak dari meja bundar itu diikuti Changmin.

.

.

 _Ckittt.._

Bunyi ban yang bergesekan dengan aspal membuat Changmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia tertidur selama perjalanan pulang kerumahnya. Ntah kenapa matanya terasa berat untuk terbuka.

"apakah sudah samp-…loh? _Ajushii_ ini dimana?" Tanya Changmin bingung begitu melihat rumah mewah didepannya.

"Ini adalah rumah ku" jawab Yunho pelan

" _Mwo? Ani!_ Changmin mau pulang!" seru Changmin kesal. Changmin mulai merasakan firasat buruk yang akan terjadi.

 _Sreett.._

Tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya ditarik kesamping. Mata bulatnya yang masih sayu membulat seketika ketika merasa sesuatu yang kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Changmin berontak. Yunho menahan tangannya. Bibir Yunho terus melumat bibirnya. Ia bisa merasakan bibirnya digigit oleh Yunho membuat ia melepaskan erangan kesakitan yang dimanfaatkan Yunho untuk memasukann lidahnya ke gua hangat itu. lidah Yunho terus bergerak. Changmin bisa merasakan lidah Yunho yang berada di sela-sela giginya. Ia mengernyit. Ia jijik. Kenapa _namja_ yang begitu dihormati _Appa_ nya bisa melakukan pelecehan didepannya. _Damn!_ Dia laki-laki _!_ Sama seperti dirinya. apa artinya ini. Changmin kembali berontak. Oksigen diparu-parunya bisa ia rasakan semakin menipis. Ia butuh bernapas. Yunho melepaskan bibirnya, kemudian ia menghapus leleran saliva disudut bibirnya. Bibir Changmin ternyata lebih lembut dibandingkan kulit Changmin. Ia suka dengan rasa manis yang dirasakan ketika ia mengemut bibir lebar itu. ia suka melihat wajah Changmin yang memerah begitu meraka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Ia tak puas menyentuhnya sekali. Ia ingin menyentuhnya ingin memilikinya. Ia kemudian menarik Changmin keluar dari mobilnya. Kakinya berjalan cepat menuju kamar tidur utamanya. Ia harus merasakannya. Ia harus menyalurkan gelora yang terus ia rasakan. Hari ini ia ingin memiliki Changmin seutuhnya!

 **Ia ingin Changmin menjadi miliknya sendiri.**

Diatas tempat tidur meringkuk Changmin yang menatap kosong. ia merasa dunia begitu kejam pada dirinya. kejadian itu begitu cepat. Ia tak bisa melawan. Ia begitu jijik dengan tubuhnya. Apa-apaan ini! ia _namja_. Dan ia baru saja disetubuhi oleh _namja_! Bahkan Changmin bisa merasakan lubang analnya yang masih penuh dengan sperma Yunho. ia ingin menangis tapi air matanya tak menetes sedikit pun.

Yunho tersenyum puas begitu keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia melihat Changmin yang masih setia meringkuk diatas ranjang _King sizenya_. Benar, ia tak salah. Tubuh Changmin lebih nikmat dibanding bibirnya. Ntah berapa kali ia menyemburkan laharnya didalam lubang surganya yang ia tahu ia tertidur begitu tubuhnya merasakan kepuasaan. Ia tak peduli dengan teriakan dan rintihan Changmin. Ia tak peduli jika tubuh Changmin menjadi lebam akibat dirinya yang ia tahu ia begitu puas.

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Terserah jika kau ingin tetap dalam keadaan seperti itu" ucap Yunho setelah selesai memakai pakaiannya dan berlalu keluar kamar. Changmin yang mendengarnya segera turun dari tempat tidur. Begitu ia menopang tubuhnya dengan kakinya ia mengernyit pelan.

" _Appo…appooo_ "rintih Changmin pelan.

.

 **Ia tak menerima penolakan.**

"kau gila Yunho-sii!" bentak Mr. _._ Shim begitu tahu kenyataan yang terjadi dengan putra tunggalnya. Ia begitu kaget begitu mendapati tubuh Changmin yang lebam. Dan ia tambah kaget begitu mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan putranya. Putra tunggalnya yang begitu berharga. Harta satu-satunya yang ia memiliki begitu ditinggal oleh sang istri. Ia begitu menjaga putranya sampai _namja_ yang dihormatinya justru menghancurkan putra kesayangannya. Tak butuh waktu lama. besoknya Mr _._ Shim menemui Yunho di Jung Corp.

"apa maksudmu Mr _._ Shim?" Tanya Yunho tenang. Ia tak sudah memegang semua kartu setiap perusahaan. Dengan menjentikkan jarinya perusahaan itu akan jatuh dnegan sendirinya.

"Kau gila! Bagaimana mungkin kau memperkosa putraku!" menatap tajam Yunho yang masih setia duduk dikursinya.

"Ahh..putramu begitu memuaskan" ucap Yunho sambil menyeringat menatap Mr. _._ Shim yang sepertinya hampir meledakkan emosinya.

"Brengsek kau!" teriak Mr. _._ hendak memukul Yunho. namun terhenti ketika Yunho mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menurutnya sangat tak masuk akal.

'bagaimana jika kau menukar anakmu dengan modal saham yang kutawarkan kemarin?"

"kau gila! Anakku bukan barang! Dia tak kan ku tukarkan dengan apapun! Sekalipun kau menawarkanku seluruh perusahaanmu!" teriak Mr. _._ Shim kesal. Bagaimana bisa _namja_ didepannya menawarkan Changmin seperti membeli barang.

"hahahaha..benarkah? ku harap kau tak menyesal Mr. _._ Shim" ancam Yunho. ia tak suka penolakan.

"sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini. Kau _namja_ gila dan paling brengsek yang pernah kutemui!" ucap Mr. Shim berbalik pergi meninggalkan Yunho.\

"Kuharap kau tak menyesal." Desis Yunho.

Yunho tak suka penolakan. Ia tak suka membagi Changmin termasuk dengan _Appa_ kandungnya. Ia ingin hanya ia yang bisa memiliki Changmin hanya ia.

.

 **Ia tak suka berbagi.**

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Yunho menghancurkan perusahaan Shim. Dalam sekejap mata perusahaan itu langsung bangkrut. Semua investor pergi meninggalkan perusahaan Shi. Mr. _._ Shim mengerang frustasi. Ia tahu ini pasti ulah Yunho. ia tahu Yunho akan melakukan ini. tapi ia tak menyangka akan secepat harus pergi menemui Yunho memintanya mengembalikan perusahaannya. Ia menatap lembut Changmin yang tertidur lelap diranjangnya. Ia masih bisa melihat lebam ditubuh Changmin yang belum menghilang. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kediamannya. Ia akan bertemu Yunho!

.

.

Changmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Keringat menetes dari kepalanya. Ia mimpi buruk. Tidak. Ia berharap tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan _appanya_. Ia turun dari tempat tidurnya. Kaki kecilnya ia langkahkan turun menuju ruang tamu. Firasatnya berkata akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Tepat ketika kakinya sampai dipintu depan rumahnya, ia melihat mobil patroli yang berhenti didepannya. Ia menatap bingung polisi yang keluar dari mobil itu.

"benarkan ini kediaman Mr. _._ Shim?" Tanya polisi itu kepada Changmin. Changmin menganggukan kepalanya. Tidak. Ia harap semuanya baik-baik saja.

"bisakah anda ikut kami kerumah sakit? Mr. _._ Shim terlibat kecelakaan beruntun dijalan menuju _Gangnam._ Anda harus ikut kami kerumah sakit untuk mengidentifikasi jenasahnya" jelas salah satu polisi itu.

. ia tak pernah mengharapkan merasa kepalanya berat sampai ia hanya melihat kegelapan.

.

.

 **Changmin harus menjadi miliknya**

Changmin membuka matanya pelan. Ia melihat sekeliling. Kamar ini bukan miliknya.

" _Appa_!" dan seketika Changmin menangis. Ia terisak. Apalagi yang terjadi dengannya nanti. Diperkosa kemudian ditinggal oleh _Appa_ nya.

"kau sudah bangun?' suara bass itu terdengar kontan membuat Changmin memberhentikan tangisnya. ia tercekat. Ia tak bisa bernapas. Tidak. Tidak lagi. ia belum siap bertemu _namja_ itu. Changmin menengadah kepalanya melihat _namja_ yang berdiri didepannya. _Namja_ itu masih sama. Jika Yunho tak memperkosanya tentu Changmin akan senang hati memuji Yunho tampan atau tidak memeluk Yunho sekarang. Namun melihatnya sekarang membuat seluruh sendinya kaku. ia tak bisa bergerak.

'kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yunho akhirnya memecahkan keheningan. Yunho menatap lembut onyx mata Changmin. Ia terkejut melihat binar mata yang meredup mata itu sekarang berbeda tidak ada lagi cahaya, binar mata itu menunjukkan ketakutan. Takut?. apakah Changmin takut padanya? Ia menggeram marah! Ia tak suka Changmin takut padanya. Rasa takut menandakan Changmin menolak kehadirannya. Ia merasakan emosinya memuncak. Ia tak bisa menahanya. Tanpa mempedulikan isak tangis Changmin ia kembali menggapai firdausnya.

.

.

 **Ia tak kan pernah puas.**

"Ughh..engg..ahh..ahh" desah Changmin. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Yunho terus menyetubuhinya sejak tadi pagi dan sekarang sudah jam empat sore, tubuhnya seperti mati rasa terutama lubangnya yang terus digempur Yunho.

'Palli..pallii..hyunggggggg…eghhhh.." Changmin menggeram tertahan ketika Yunho menumbuk prostatnya kuat. . ia akan keluar sebentar lagi. jika ia keluar terlebih dahulu sebelum Yunho, permainan ini tak kan selesai. Ia harus keluar bersama/sebelum Yunho.

"Wae, baby? Kau tak tahan? Apa juniorku terlalu besar untuk lubangmu yang sempit?" Tanya Yunho ditengah pergumulan mereka.

"Ah..eugghh..yunn..yunn..palii..paliiii…" desah Changmin lagi. Changmin kemudian merangkulkan kakinya ditubuh Yunho. tak lupa ia menggunakan tangannya untuk meremas dada bidang Yunho, lidahnya ia mainkan di telinga Yunho.

"Ahh..hyu….ng!kau…..mem…..be….sar!ah..ahhh..ahhh" jerit Changmin. Sebentar lagi. sebentar lagi. Yunho semakin menguatkan genjotannya (?)

Arggggghhhhhh/erngggghhhhhhh

Mereka berdua mencapai klimaksnya bersama. Changmin bisa merasakan lubangnya yang penuh semakin penuh dengan sperma Yunho. Yunho mengeluarkan juniorny dari manhole Changmin. Ia kemudian merengkuh tuguh ringkih Changmin. Yunho tak tahu sejak kapan kebiasaan ini dilakukannya dengan Changmin. Sebulan, dua bulan, setengah tahun, setahun atau bahkan dua tahun? Awalnya Changmin akan memberontak namun sekarang Changmin mau disentuh olehnya tanpa pemberontakkan.

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh _naked_ Changmin. Ia kemudian mengecup dahi _namja_ itu kemudian ia berbisik pelan ditelinga Changmin sebelum tertidur pulas.

" _saranghae"_

Changmin membulatkan matanya begitu mendengar kata _saranghae_ dari mulut Yunho. untuk pertama kalinya Yunho mengucapkan saranghae padanya. Sejak dua tahun lalu hingga kini ia baru mendengar Yunho mengucpaknya. Ia tak salah dengar bukan? Yunho bemar mengucapkannya. Padahal ia kira selama ini Yunho menyentuhnya hanya karena nafsu. Nafsu akan tubuhnya. Nafsu akan dirinya. ia tak bohong jika ia juga mulai menyukai sentuhan Yunho. selama dua tahun disetubuhi dan tak pernah berhenti membuat Changmin menjadi candu kepadanya. Changmin tak kan memberontak ketika Yunho menyentuhnya. Changmin tak kan menangis jika Yunho menciumnya. Changmin bahkan menikmati semua perlakuan Yunho padanya. Tinggal dengan Yunho selama dua tahun membuat ia mengetahu sifat Yunho dan latar belakang Yunho yang sebenarnya, Yunho tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang membuat ia menjadi sosok yang haus kasih sayang dan tak pernah merasa cinta. Ia mengelus wajah Yunho yang tertidur. Apakah ia sudah menyukai _namja_ ini seutuhnya? Bodoh bukan? Mencintai _namja_ yang suah menghancurkan dirimu sendiri. Changmin melepaskan rengkuhan Yunho sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Changmin mendudukan dirinya di sofa tangannya memegang cangkir berisi susu hangat. Tiba-tiba _onyx_ matanya melihat map merah ditumpukan dokumen Yunho diatas meja kerjanya. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya namun tulisan di map merah itu yang membuat Changmin penasaran. File **Shim Corp.**

Tangan Changmin bergetar, kertas-kertas itu berserakan jatuh dilantai. Bulir-bulir air mata kembali mengenang di sepasang mata bambinya. Ingatannya yang ingin Ia tutup rapat-rapt kembali terbuka. Ingatannya dua tahun lalu. Tragedi yang menimpa _Appa_ nya dan dirinya. ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya. Semuanya. Semuanya telah direncanakan dirinya. kebangkrutan perusahaaanya. Bahkan kematian _Appa_ nya. ia terjatuh, ia menumpu kan dirinya dengan kedua tangannya, ia terisak kencang.

.

.

Yunho bangun dengan senyum di wajah, ia meraba tempat tidurnya. Ia kaget tak mendapati sosok _namja_ yang ia cintai. Ia membuka matanya dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat tempat tidur yang kosng itu. ia segera memakai bajunya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia mencari disetiap ruangan mencari sosok _namja_ manis itu. langkah Yunho terhenti diMr. _._ g kerjanya, ia melihat berkas-berkas mengenai **Shim Corp** bertebaran dilantai.

"Sial., Changmin pasti melihatnya" rutuk Yunho. ia kemudian berlari keluar dari kediamannya. Ia tak peduli dengan tampangnya yang berantakan. Ia harus segera menemukan Changmin! Harus. Kakinya terus melangkah hingga ia melihat sosok Changmin yang berjalan lunglai didepannya. Yunho berteriak memanggil Changmin.

"Changmin!"

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik melihat Yunho yang tak jauh dari dia berdiri. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sarafnya tegang, ia takut, kejadian dua tahun lalu menguar kemabli berlari. Ia berlari hingga tak menyadari jika ia berdiri ditengah jalan raya.

'Changmin!" teriak Yunho memperingati Changmin akan mobil yang menuju dirinya. namun terlambat.

 **BRAK…**

Tubuh ringkih Changmin terpelanting.

"Changminnnnnn!" teriak Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

sudah empat bulan Changmin koma. Beruntung Changmin segera dibawa kerumah sakit sehingga bisa terselamatkan. Namun Changmin mengalami benturan yang kuat sehingga harus mengalami koma.

Yunho mengeratkan gengaman tangannya dipergelangan tangan Changmin. ia menatap tubuh ringkih itu sendu. Ia ingat tatapan Changmin yang begitu takut ketika melihat dirinya sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Ia takut ketika Changmin sadar, Changmin akan meninggalkannya. Ia belum siap kehilangan Changmin. Ia mencintai Changmin.

Yunho merasakan pergerakan ditangannya. Ia menatap tak percaya. Ia melihat kelopak mata Changmin yang bergerak. Perlahan kelopak mata itu membuka menampakan kedua mata cokelat yang begitu ia rindukan. Changmin menatap dirinya. ia bisa melihat Changmin mengerutkan alisnya.

"A.." Changmin merasakan tenggorokannya kering. Suaranya serak. Ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Memandang ruang disekelilingnya. Kemudian manik matanya kembali menatap Yunho. ia bisa melihat Yunho yang tersenyum lembut padanya ia pun membalas senyum Yunho.

"Kau….siapa?" Tanya Changmin membuat senyum Yunho hilang. Yunho kemudian menatap Changmin dengan tatapan sendunya.. Seperti dugaan dokter yang merawat Changmin, Changmin akan mengalami amnesia permanen. Dan membuat Changmin melupakan segalanya termasuk dirinya. Tak apa bukan? Ia akan memulai hidup yang baru dengan Changmin, membuka lembaran baru tanpa perbuatannya yang bisa menyakaiti Changmin. Ia akan menebusnya selama ia bisa. Akan ia buat Changmin jatuh cinta padanya. Kali ini dengan cara yang berbeda tentunya.

.

.

.

 **E.N.D XD**

 **LAST! GIVE ME CHANGMIN ! XD**


	4. let us just love

**Let Us Just Love**

 **Pair: HOMIN!**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer: yunho changmin milik mereka sendiri/ saya pinjem nama/ ide ga tau dari mana/ alurmnya dari otak saya/ tolong jangan bash karakter siapapun disini**

 **WARNING**

HOMIN/ONESHOOT/DLDR!

Saya mencoaba menulis kembali. Semoga tidak aneh

 **NP: Let Us Just Love- APink**

 **Again, did I (did I) did I (did I) did I do something wrong?  
You get mad so easily (mad) and get tired (tired)  
Please know my heart**  
.

.

"Yah kau mau mati hah!" teriak namja bertubuh tinggi itu bergema di koridor kelas. Sepasang namja terlihat sedang beradu argument didepan pintu kelas II-D. Membuat semua murid yang sedang melewati koridor kelas itu menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat sepasang kingka sekolah mereka memulai aktivitas mereka setiap pagi. Bagaimana tidak hampir setiap hari teriakan-teriakan Changmin terdengar dikarenakan ulah sang kingka. Sama seperti kali ini.

"aku hanya bilang kalau kita tak bisa pulang bersama kali ini" ucap Yunho cuek.

"tapi kau sudah berjanji menemani ku mencoba restoran itali yang baru buka itu" Protes Changmin tak terima. Kali ini Yunho membatalkan janjinya padahal Yunho sudah berjanji sejak seminggu lalu. Changmin menggerutu kesal! Ia sangat menunggu hari ini. disela-sela kesibukan mereka berdua sangat jarang mendapatkan waktu kosong dan ketika mereka sudah memiliki janji untuk makan bersama Yunho malah dengan seenaknya membatalkan janji mereka.

"Maafkan aku baby, tapi rapat kali ini aku harus hadir" Ucap Yunho lembut jemari tangannya memainkan rambut cokelat Changmin.

Changmin memejamkan kedua mata bambinya menikmati setiap belaian jemari panjang Yunho dirambutnya. Ia harus berusaha mengerti akan kesibukan Yunho sebagai ketua osis sekolah mereka dan lagi beberapa minggu lagi sekolah mereka akan mengadakan festival musim panas sehingga membuat kesibukan sang kekasih semakin padat. Changmin menghela napas pelan sebelum menggangukkan kepalanya. Yunho yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil.

"kajja, sebaiknya kau segera masuk kelas baby. Aku masih ada piket" ucap Yunho sebelum pergi ia mencium dahi Changmin pelan. Salam perpisahan. Changmin berbalik memasuki kelasnya pelan sebelum duduk di bangku mejanya. Ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke jendela kelasnya menatap kekasihnya bersama Yoochun melakukan tugasnya sebagai dewan ketertiban sekolah. Kekasihnya mempunyai tugas untuk mencatat nama siswa yang terlambat datang dan berpakaian tidak rapi. Salah satu sifat Yunho yang diketahui Changmin adalah Yunho begitu mencintai tugasnya. Ia selalu mengutamakan pekerjaannya atau rapat-rapat yang sering diadakan disbanding. Changmin menghela napas panjang, selalu begini, ia selalu mengalah, berusaha mengerti akan kesibukan sang kekasih.

"Kenapa lagi kali ini min-ah?" Tanya Minho penasaran. Bagaimana tidak, begitu masuk kelas ia disambut dengan muka cemberut sahabatnya.

"Haahh..ani Minho-ya. Cuman masalh Yunho dan tugasnya" ucap Changmin pelan. Minho menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" kenapa? Lagi-lagi ia membatalkan janjinya pada mu? Atau lagi-lagi ia beralasan tugas2nya sudah menumpuk?" tanya Minho lagi yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh sahabat tingginya.

Melihat Changmin yang diam, Minho tau jika pertanyaannya tak perlu dijawab.

"Kau seharusnya mengerti Changminah, kekasihmu itu merupakan anggota OSIS yang super sibuk" jelas Minho.

"Yah! Kau selalu mengatakan itu jika aku bertengkar dengan Yunho. Kau tak punya penjelasan yang lain apa?" ucap Changmin kesal.

Minho tertawa kecil.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Yunho memang seperti itu" ucap Minho sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku tau, aku tau dia begitu menyukai tugasnya, tapi Minho-ya dia selalu menomor satukan tugasnya dibandingkan ku. Dan ini sudah sering terjadi!" gerutu Changmin kesal.

"yah itu salah satu konsekuensinya kau memilih menjadi kekasih ketua OSIS, bro!" ujar Minho sembari mengacak rambut ikal Changmin. Lagi-lagi Changmin mendengus mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya ini.

.

.

 **(Hey baby) I only have you- the only person who makes my heart beat  
(You know baby) I only have you alone**

.

.

Kali ini Yunho dan Changmin berjalan beriringan bersama melewati taman yang biasa mereka lewati jika pulang sekolah. Hangat, Changmin merasa hangat ketika jemari panjang itu mengenggam erat jemari tangannya. Sudah lama sekali sepertinya ia merasakan genggaman hangat Yunho, ia harus bersyukur ketika Yunho menjemputnya setelah kelas usai dan mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama. Changmin bersyukur ketika Yunho mengatakan ia tidak memiliki rapat apapun ketika kelas bubar. Dan sekarang Changmin bersyukur ia bisa merasakan genggaman hangat tangan Yunho yang terasa nyaman di tangannya, jemari Yunho yang panjang dan kokoh membuatnya merasa terlindungi. Detak jantungnya mulai terasa cepat begitu ia menyadari dirinya yang terlalu bersemangat.

Zrrssssshhhhh…

Hujan yang tiba-tiba mengguyur dirinya membuat ia harus tersadar dari lamunannya, Yunho menarik tangannya untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Yunho menariknya ke halte yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Hujan yang semakin deras membuat rasa dingin semakin menusuk kulit Changmin. Apalagi dengan baju yang basah membuat Changmin memeluk dirinyanya berusaha menghangatkan dirinya sendiri. Yunho yang melihat kekasihnya kedinginan, menarik tubuh Changmin mendekat kepada dirinya, Yunho memeluk Changmin berusaha membuatnya hangat. Kepala Changmin berada didada bidang Yunho, merasakan detak jantung Yunho yang seirama dengan detak jantungnya, menjadi alunan irama yang indah. Ia membiarkan keheningan diantara mereka. Changmin menyukai saat saat seperti ini, menikmati alunan melodi dengan Yunho yang berada didekatnya.

.

.

 **Please let us just love, please let us stop fighting  
Sometimes we doubt and argue but still (but still) but still I love you  
I'm still young (still young) but wougld you trust you, till always (I only love you)  
Please let us love, I will promise eternally  
.**

.

Changmin menggerutu kesal. Kalau ia bisa mungkin ia sudah mengumpat, dan memaki-maki Yunho. Sayangnya ia berada dikelas guru Kim yang terkenal akan kegalakannya. Ia tak mau hanya gara-gara Yunho ia harus membuat paper hukuman si guru Kim. Gara-gara Yunho? Ya tak salah lagi gara-gara Yunho. Baru saja kemarin ia merasa bahagia, menikmati kegiatan romantisnya bersama Yunho dan sekarang ia harus melihat kegiatan lovey dovey Yunho dengan rivalnya kim jaejoong. Sepanjang pelajaran tadi Changmin tak sengaja melihat kelas Yunho yang sedang dalam pelajaran olahraga. Tentu saja ini dianggap sebagai kesempatan Changmin untuk melihat kekasihnya. Namun sepertinya Changmin salah, bukannya senang ia malah disajikan pemandangan Yunho dan jaejoong berlari dengan kaki terikat dan tangan berada di pinggang masing-masing. Changmin yakin ia bisa melihat senyum mengejek jaejoong ketika melihat dirinya. Dari sekian banyak teman satu kelas Yunho kenapa harus jaejoong? Jaejoong yang notabennya juga menyukai Yunho? Changmin nyaris menjerit tak terima begitu melihat Yunho membopong jaejoong ala bridal style begitu si namja manis itu mengerang kesakitan di pergelangan kakinya ketika tak sengaja terjatuh. Namun Changmin yakin, jaejoong sengaja berbuat seperti itu. Wajah Changmin memerah begitu melihat lengan putih itu bergelayut manja di leher Yunho.

.

.

 **If I can't get a hold of you for a second  
I'm frustrated frustrated frustrated frustrated why? (why)  
If you go to meet your friends  
I'm nervous nervous nervous nervous why am I nervous?**  
.

.

"kau berlebihan baby" ucap Yunho lembut berusah menenangkan kekasihnya yang sedang emosi. Mereka sedang jam istirahat dan dimanfaatkan dengan makan dikantin. Seharusnya Yunho bisa makan dengan tengan jika sang kekasih tidak datang dengan muka cemberut dihadapannya.

"Aku tak berlebihan Jung Yunho!" ucap Changmin singkat. Ia masih kesal mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Hei, aku tak melakukan apapun dengannya, aku hanya menolongnya" jelas Yunho lagi.

"Kau menggendongnya" protes Changmin.

"aku menggendongnya karena kakinya terkilir"kali ini suara Yunho sedikit meninggi, ia sudah lelah berdebat dengan Changmin, ia ingin istirahat dan makan dengan tenang mengingat tadi pagi ia belum sarapan.

"ya dan yang kau gendong itu KIM Jaejoong" ucap Changmin keras. Kenapa Yunho tak peka sih? Memangnya ia tak tahu jika jaejoong itu rivalnya? Memangnya Yunho tak tau jika jaejoong menyukainya? Memangnya Yunho tak tau jika Yunho disentuh oleh orang lain termasuk jaejoong? Gerutu Changmin didalam hati.

"sudahlah Changmin, aku tak mengerti dengan dirimu. Kau datang dan tiba-tiba langsung marah-marah dihadapanku" Yunho mengela napas. "pergilah dan dinginkan kepala mu nanti kita berbicara lagi" ucap Yunho tegas. Changmin yang mendengarnya begitu terkejut, baru kali ini Yunho memilih untuk mendiamkannya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Changmin berbalik meninggalkan kantin.

.

.  
 **We always tell each other to behave better  
And we always fight like this, We get angry and tell each other  
that they did something wrong  
But please help us not to fight yeah**

 **.**

 **.**

"kau kenapa lagi" ucap Minho kesal melihat gundukan selimut tebal diatas tempat tidur berukuran king size itu. Minho hari ini menjenguk Changmin dikarenakan sudah 3 hari tak masuk sekolah. Ia kira Changmin terkena gejala demam musim semi mengingat sekarang sudah memasuki musim semi. Namun ia mengerutkan alisnya kesal begitu ia melihat gundukan selimut tebal dan isakan tangis yang masih terdengar jelas. Tak mendengar jawaban dari Changmin, Minho mengoyangkan gundukan selimut itu lagi.

"hei, min. kau bisa bercerita kepada ku, ku pikir kau sedang terserang demam musim semi sehingga tak bisa kesekolah. Tapi aku malah menemukan mu menangis dibawah gundukan selimut huh!" ketus Minho.

"Aku tak menangis" bantah Changmin dengan suara khas orang menangis.

"ya ya kau tak menangis tapi kau sedang mengalami kelebihan air mata, sehingga kelenjar air mata mu tak mampu menampungnya dan sekarang kau harus mengeluarkan air mata itu?" ucap Minho asal.

Minho bisa mendengar kekehan pelan sahabatnya, perlahan gundukan selimut itu terbuka. Minho yang tadinya ingin meledek Changmin harus mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat mata bulat Changmin bengkak dan merah.

Begitu mendengar penjelasan Changmin, Minho menyentil jidat Changmin pelan.

"Awww… yah kenapa kau menyentil ku huh! Erang kesakitan Changmin.

"yah kau namja paling bodoh yang pernah kukenal"

"wae?" ucap Changmin tak terima.

"bagaimana bisa kau meragukan Yunho huh? Kau tau Yunho sangat mencintaimu. Kau tak tau betapa kagetnya ia ketika ia tak menemukan mu di bangku kelasmu? Bagaimana ia selalu datang kekelas untuk memeriksa jika kau sudah masuk? Bagaimana ia panic ketika ia datang kerumah mu dan ummamu berpesan kepadanya jika kau tak mau dijenguk olehnya? Bagaiman kau tak tau ekspresinya memohon padaku untuk menjengukmu dan memeriksa keadaanmu? Bahkan ia masih sempat menitipkan ini pada ku" ucap Minho sambil meletakkan tas kecil yang Changmin yakin berisikan buku-buku yang ia sukai.

Changmin membuka tas kecil itu pelan dan menarik kartu berwarna biru muda dan membaca pelan kalimat yang berada dikertas itu.

 **Hey baby? Kau kenapa?**

 **Aku khawatir sekali ketika tak menemukanmu dikelas, dan mengetahui jika kau sakit membuatku panik. Mengapa kau sama sekali tak menghubungi ku?**

 **Aku kerumah mu dan ummamu berkata jika kau sedang tidak dapat dijenguk. Kau sakit apa baby? Kuharap kau cepat sembuh? Aku begitu merindukan dirimu.**

 **Ku bawakan beberap buku kesukaan mu, lekas sembuh love :***

 **YH**

Kali ini terdengar isakan dari bibir merah Changmin, Changmin merasa bersalah kepada Yunho. Ia tak menyangka jika Yunho masih mempedulikannya setelah kejadian dikantin berjanji besok akan segera bertemu Yunho dan meminta maaf.

.

.

 **We always tell each other to behave better  
And we always fight like this, We get angry and tell each other  
that they did something wrong  
But please help us not to fight yeah~**

 **.**

 **.**

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya ringan, ia ingin segera bertemu Yunho disekolah dan meminta maaf pada Yunho, ingin mengatakan jika ia juga merindukan Yunho. Kaki jenjang Changmin makin mepercepat langkahnya ke kelas Yunho. Namun ia harus kecewa ketika tak menemukan Yunho dimanapun. Dan ia menepuk keningnya pelan begitu mengingat jika hari ini merupakan saatnya pamerann festival seni diadakan. Yunho pasti taka da dikelas, Yunho pastu berada di gedung kesenian mengawasi jalannya pameran festival seni itu. Changmin berlari kecil menuju gedung kesenian yang berada disebelah barat kelasnya. Kali ini ia memutuskan untuk lewat taman belakang sekolah mengingat betapa ramainya sekolahnya hari ini. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika mendengar bisik-bisik murid kelas 1 di depannya. Ia tak bermaksud untuk menguping tapi suara bisikan yeoja-yeoja didepannya begitu keras dan ia tertarik untuk mendengarnya.

"Yunho sunbe terlihat cocok ya dengan jaejoong sunbae' ucap yeoja berkepang  
"ne,apalagi ketika mereka berada sedekat tadi, mereka nyaris berciuman!" ucap yeoja berambut ikal itu histeris,mereka tak menyadari jika sepasang mata bulat menatap kosong mereka hingg hilang dari pandangnya.

Changmin berusaha menetralkan emosinya. Tidak. Tidakia tak boleh percaya begitu harus melihat sendiri. Ia tahu jika sebagai ketua osis Yunho selalu memiliki gossip yang selalu bisa membuat telinganya panas. Changmin segera melangkah kan kakinya cepat menuju gedung kesenianyang berada didepannya.

Dengan nafas tersengal Changmin sampai didalam gedung kesenian, mata bulatnya begerak kesemua arah mencari keberadaan kekasihnya. Mata bulatnya terhenti ketika melihat dua orang namja diatas panggung tertawa bersama, kadang sesekali namja yang lebih tinggi mengacak surai hitam namja yang lebih pendek. Changmin bisa melihat dengan jelas rona kemerahan di pipi jaejoong. Ntah keberanian dari mana, Changmin segera menaiki panggung dan meneriakkan kata putus didepan Yunho dan jaejoong. Meninggalkan Yunho yang kaget dan jaejoong yang tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

 **(Hey baby) Don't be afraid- because I've fallen for you  
(You know baby) I only know you- I only have you**

 **.**

 **.**

Minho menggerutu kesal dengan tindakan ceroboh sahabatnya. Tak butuh waktu lama gosiip pasangan homin putus segera menyebar diseluruh sekolah. Dan dirinya disini berada diatap sekolah hanya untuk menanyakan kebenaran kabar itu.

"hey katakana padaku jika itu gossip belaka"

Changmin hanya berguman malas menjawab pertanyaan Minho.

"yah kau hanya bercandakan" ucap Minho sekali lagi, kesal pertanyaanya sama sekali tak digubris namja bermata bambi itu. Dan Minho membulatkan matanya maksimal ketika iamelihat Changmin menganggukan kepalany lemah. Minho tak percaya.

"aku melihat ia sedang bersama jaejoong dan ia terlihat bahagia" ucap Changmin lemah, suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"dimana kau melihatnya?" selidik Minho.

" diatas panggung di gedung kesenian tadi" kali in suara Changmin mulai terdengar parau.

"Yah kau suka sekali mengambil keputsan tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan huh!" erang Minho putus asa.

"memangnya keputusan ku salah? Aku melihatnya sendiri Minho!" seru Changmin.

"ya dan kau bodoh!"

Changmin menunjukkan wajah kesalnya yang tak digubris Minho.

"aku berani jamin jika yang kau lihat adalah adegan dram yang sedang dipentaskan bodoh" jelas Minho. Bisa-bisanya sahabatnya ini tak mengetahui jika ada drama yang dieparnkan oelh Yunho dan jaejoong bersama.

"Mwo!" Changmin kaget. Belum sempat Changmin berbicara, ia mendengar sorak sorai para penonton festival, sepertinya sudah acara puncaknya dan kali ini panggungnya berada tepat dibawah Changmin.

"kali ini aku ingin menyanyikan lagu untuk kekasihku. Meskipun sifatnya yang kekanakan dan hanya teriakan-teriakanya yang terjadi diantara kami. Namun aku merasa hari-hari ku bewarna karenanya. Jika ia mendengarku, kumohon kembalilah~

Alunan gitar mulai diringi alunan suara lembut Yunho,

 _ **Again, did I (did I) did I (did I) did I do something wrong?  
You get mad so easily (mad) and get tired (tired)  
Please know my heart  
(Hey baby) I only have you- the only person who makes my heart beat  
(You know baby) I only have you alone**_

 _ **Please let us just love, please let us stop fighting  
Sometimes we doubt and argue but still (but still) but still I love you  
I'm still young (still young) but wougld you trust you, till always (I only love you)  
Please let us love, I will promise eternally**_

 _ **If I can't get a hold of you for a second  
I'm frustrated frustrated frustrated frustrated why? (why)  
If you go to meet your friends  
I'm nervous nervous nervous nervous why am I nervous?**_

 _ **If I can't get a hold of you for a second  
I'm frustrated frustrated frustrated frustrated why? (why)  
If you go to meet your friends  
I'm nervous nervous nervous nervous why am I nervous?**_

 _ **(Hey baby) Don't be afraid- because I've fallen for you  
(You know baby) I only know you- I only have you**_

 _ **Please let us just love, please let us stop fighting  
Sometimes we doubt and argue but still (but still) but still I love you  
I'm still young (still young) but would you trust you, till always (I only love you)  
Please let us love, I will promise eternally**_

 _ **[Rap]  
Please let us just love, please let us stop fighting  
Sometimes we doubt and argue but still (but still) but still I love you  
I'm still young (still young) but would you trust you, till always (I only love you)  
Please let us love, I will promise eternally**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Yunho menarik napas pelan, ia bisa melihat Changmin berada didepannya dengan dada yang telihat naik turun. Sepertinya ia habis berlari pikir Yunho, ia bisa melihat pipinya yang bewarna kemerahan dengan sepasang mata bambi yang jernih. Bagaimana bisa Yunho berpisah dengan namja yang sudah mengambil separuh jiwanya tidak, tidak, semua hati dan jiwa raganya sudah memilih Changmin.

Bibir hatinya melengkung keatas, ia menatap Changmin yang sedang menatapnya balik, ia akan menyanyikan bait terakhir lagu yang dinyanyikanya, sekali lagi ia menatap Changmin sambil tersenyum lembut.

 _ **Changmin,**_ _**Please let us just love, please let us stop fighting  
Sometimes we doubt and argue but still (but still) but still I love you~**_

 **E.N.D**

 **LAST GIVE ME CHANGMIN!**


	5. the leader

**The leader**

 **Im sory for repost this fiction again (.-.)**

 **Pairing:** HOMIN!

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclamer** : Yunho, Changmin, Jaejoong, Junsu, Yoochun milik diri mereka sendiri /saya cuman pinjem nama doang~/Ide cerita pasaran/tapi dijamin alurnya dari otak saya yang pas-pasan/ga suka boleh bash dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar sesuai EYD~/ read n review oke

.

 **Summary : siapa pun tahu kalau leadernya TVXQ itu adalah Jung Yunho. semua perkataan leader adalah mutlak dan tak ada yang berani menyanggahnya. Namun itu tak berlaku bagi Shim Changmin.**

 **WARNING!**

TYPO/o _ne_ shoot/alur maju pake mundur/cerita aneh bin gaje bin gagal /BOYxBOY/HOMIN couple/DLDR/OOC.

Saya reader yang coba-coba nulis, kalo gak suka nikmatin ajaa wajah bang Changmin~ XD

 **DEAL!**

 **NP: SPELLBOUND-TVXQ ALBUM**

 _ **.**_

"Yunho hari ini kau harus istirahat, tidak usah memforsir tubuhmu untuk latihan lagi" ucap namja paruh baya yang merupakan _manager_ TVXQ sejak sepuluh tahun lalu.

" _Ne Hyung_ sebentar lagi aku akan selesai, ada beberapa koreografi yang kurasa belum pas _Hyung_ " jawab Yunho yang sedang terduduk menghadap cermin diruang _practice dance_ **SM Entertaiment.**

"kau harus pulang sebelum pukul dua belas malam nanti, besok kalian akan tampil di **music bank**. Lihat Changmin saja sudah tertidur." Ucap _manager_ _Hyung_ sambil menunjuk tubuh Changmin yang tertidur sambil bersandar dengan dinding dibelakangnya. Ia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Waktu yang tepat untuk kedua orang yang sudah dianggap anaknya sendiri untuk tidur. Ia heran dengan Yunho yang terus kekeh untuk latihan diantara jadwal mereka yang pada dan berakhir mereka telah latihan sejak tiga jam lalu.

" _Ne_ _Hyung_ , _Hyung_ pulanglah terlebih dahulu dengan Changmin. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi" perintah Yunho sambil melirik tubuh tinggi Changmin yang telah menemaninya selama sepuluh tahun lebih. Bisa ia lihat wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat lelah.

"Tapi Yunho ya, kau-"

" _ne Hyung_ tenang saja aku akan pulang sebelum pulang sebelum pukul dua belas. Sebaiknya _Hyung_ mengantar Changmin pulang sekarang." Ucap Yunho dengan nada tegas. _Manager_ _Hyung_ yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui perintah Yunho kepadanya. yah, ia tidak akan bisa menang jika harus berdebat dengan Yunho yang keras kepala. Sebaiknya ia segera pulang mengantarkan Changmin, dan kembali ke tempat ini lagi untuk memastikan Yunho tidak melanggar janjinya pulang sebelum pukul dua belas malam.

" _Arra..arra…_ aku akan pulang dan kembali kesini lagi" ucap _manager_ _Hyung_ sambil berjalan menuju Changmin yang masih tertidur.

"Changmin"

"Changmin" panggil _manager_ _Hyung_ pelan. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pipi tembam Changmin membangunkan pemilik mata bambi itu.

"Ughmmm..mm.." guman Changmin pelan membuka dua iris matanya.

" _kajja_ kita pulang, sebaiknya kau istrahat di _dorm_ Minnie" ajak _manager_ _Hyung_ pelan sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk membantu Changmin berdiri.

" _Ne_ " ucap Changmin sambil menerima bantuan sang _manager_. Mata _doe_ nya yang terlihat berat dan enggan terbuka tiba-tiba terbuka lebar begitu melihat Yunhonya yang masih setia dengan gerakan koreografi lagu terbaru mereka.

" _Hyungie_ _kajja_ " Changmin mengajak Yunho untuk pulang. Ia ingin tidur disamping kekasihnya nanti.

" _Ani_ , kau pulang terlebih dulu Minnie, aku akan sebentar lagi" tolak Yunho.

" _Mwo?_ _Hyung_ tak pulang? Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu _Hyung_ selesai baru kita pulang _manager_ _Hyung_." Bujuk Changmin kepada _manager_ nya yang mengajaknya pulang sekarang. Yunho yang sedari tadi masih menggerakkan kakinya mengikuti irama, terhenti. Ia memalingkan wajahnya menatap tajam Changmin.

" kau harus pulang sekarang" perintah Yunho tegas dan kembali memulai latihan koreografinya. Changmin menatap kesal Yunho yang seenaknya memerintahnya, tapi ia juga tak mau membuat Yunho marah jika membantahnya ia terlaluletih untuk berdebat.

"dasar leader egois!" gerutu Changmin pelan . ia dan _manager_ _Hyung_ berjalan menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan sang _leader_ sendirian.

.

.

.

.

 _Surisurimasuri susuri saba_

 _Geuttaen eoryeotji, aju soljikhi jinjihaji motaetji_

 _Geuttaen nugurado sanggwaneopdan mariji modu swiwoboyeosseo_

 _I was silly to you, baby_

 _Naega neomu gyeongsolhaetdeon geotdo ara_

 _Surisurimasuri susuri saba_

 _Geukkat sarangjjeumiya naega wonhamyeon eonjedeun gajil su isseo_

 _Geureon chakgak soge gipi ppajyeoitdeon nareul guhaetji_

 _At that time i, i was so young mabeopcheoreom nege_

 _Ikkeullyeotdeon geolkka? Geureolkka?_

 _Neowa hamkke geotdeon gil neowa cheoeum nanwotdeon kiss_

 _Dan han beonui tteollimi nae simjangeul tturheo bakhyeobeoryeosseo_

 _I got you baby ijen eojjeol su eomneun, neomaneul_

 _Baraboneun naega doeeodo gwaenchanha_

 _Nae seuseuro mandeun rulee gatyeobeorin noye_

 _Hajiman nae tteutdaero rideuhan geotdo anin, geotdo anin_

 _Maryeoge ppajin naega naega doen geotdo anin, geotdo_

 _Nan neol bomyeon geureon geol neukkyeo_

 _Mwonga bindeutaji singihan jeomeun mallya_

 _Naega deureoga chaewojumyeon geuttaen wanbyeokhan neukkim_

 _Neon nal bichi nage haejugo_

 _Joheun ilman gyesokdoel geot gata_

 _Surisurimasuri susuri_

 _Naega eodil gadeun nugul mannadeun masinneun geol tto meogeul ttaedo_

 _Neoman saenggangna michigesseo nan ijen eotteokhae?_

 _Neoneun naege eotteon uimiilkka jeoldaejeogin neoilkka_

 _Sumeul swiji motamyeon jungneun geotcheoreom_

 _Surisuri surisuri_

 **KREK.**

"Awww.. _apppo_ " rintih Yunho ketika merasakan pergelangan kakinya yang terasa sakit. Ia jatuh terduduk sambil memegang kakinya.

"Aishhh..ughhhh" ia menggeram pelan begitu ia menggerakkan kakinya yang terkilir. Ia melirik jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Sudah tak ada orang sama sekali di gedung ini jika sudah melewati jam sepuluh. Yunho menghela napas pelan berharap jika _manager_ nya benar-benar akan kembali kesini seperti perkataannya tadi.

.

 **Cklek.**

 _Manager_ nya baru saja kembali dari mengantar Changmin.

"Yun aku membawa teh jahe untukmu, _MWO_!" pekik _manager_ _Hyung_ kaget melihat Yunho yang berbaring di lantai ruang praktik itu.

"Yunho kau kenapa?" Tanya _manager_ sambil membantu Yunho berdiri.

"aku hanya terkilir _Hyung_ , besok juga pasti akan baik-baik saja" ucap Yunho berusaha menenangkan _manager_ nya.

" _Ani_ , kau harus kerumah sakit" ucap _manager_ _Hyung_ , ia khawatir melihat raut wajah Yunho yang menahan sakit setiap harus menumpukan kakinya yang terkilir.

" _ani,_ kita pulang saja _Hyung_ " tolak Yunho. ia yakin kakinya akan lebih baik besok jika dikompres menggunakan air hangat.

" _Ani_. Rumah sakit!" ucap _manager_ _Hyung_ tegas

" _Ani_. Kita pulang."ucap Yunho tak kalah tegas.

" _Ani,_ kau-"

"kita pulang saja _Hyung_. Aku yakin ini seperti terkilir yang biasa aku alami. Dikompres saja besok sudah baikan lagi." potong Yunho. ia tak menerima penolakan.

" _arra.._ tapi jika besok kaki mu masih sakit kita ke rumah sakit." Ucap _manager_ _Hyung_. Ia kalah lagi berdebat dengan Yunho. ia berharap disini ada Changmin karena ada saat dimana Yunho akan menuruti Changmin dan membuang sifat keras kepalanya. Tak berapa lama ponselnya berbunyi. Ia merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengambil ponsel. Matanya mebulat tak percaya melihat **ID** penelpon di layar ponselnya. Wah kebetulan sekali pikirnya. Ia menggeser tombol hijau di ponselnya untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

" _yeoboseyo?"_

"ye, _Hyung_? Kau dimana? Sudah bertemu Yunho _Hyung_? Ntah kenapa perasaan ku tak enak _Hyung_? Apakah terjadi sesuatu? Semua baik-baik saja?" Tanya Changmin berentet begitu _manager_ _Hyung_ nya mengangkat telponnya. _Manager_ _Hyung_ melirik Yunho yang berdiri disampingnya dengan raut memohon –tolong jangan beritahu Changmin-. Namun kali ini ia tak akan menuruti Yunho, ia pun menceritakan kejadian tadi kepada Changmin.

" _Hyung_ berikan ponselmu kepada Yunho _Hyung_ " mohon Changmin

" _ne"_ ia menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Yunho.

" _yeo-"_

"Yah kau mau cari mati hah!" teriakan Changmin memotong perkataannya yang belum selesai ia ucapkan.

"segera ke rumah sakit sekarang juga" titah Changmin.

"Tapi ini hanya terkilir biasa _Minnie ya_. Aku yakin dikompres dengan air hangat akan kembali seperti semula." Ucap Yunho beralasan.

"Aku tak mau tahu." Dengus Changmin kesal melihat kekerasan kepala kekasihnya.

" _Minnie yaaa~"_ rengek Yunho.

" _Ani._ Kita bertemu di rumah sakit Seoul."

 **PIK.**

Sambungan telpon pun terhenti dengan tidak elitnya sebelum Yunho sempat beralasan. ia menggerutu pelan begitu sadar kalau ia tak bisa membantah kekasihnya untuk kali ini. ia tak bisa membayangkan jika Changmin marah kepadanya dan memutuskan jatah bulanannya (?). ia melirik kesal pada _manager_ disebelahnya.

"jadi?" Tanya _manager_ _Hyung_ sambil menerima ponselnya yang di kembalikan Yunho.

"Kita ke rumah sakit Seoul sekarang" ucap Yunho yang dijawab dengan kekehan dari _manager_ _Hyung_ nya.

.

.

.

"jadi bagaimana _uisa_?" Tanya Changmin begitu melihat _Kang Uisa_ yang memeriksa kaki Yunho. ia tak tega melihat raut wajah Yunho yang menahan sakit begitu Dokter Kang memegang kakinya.

"Hmm, sepertinya Yunho harus dirawat disini selama dua minggu penuh." Ucap dokter Kang sambil menuliskan kertas yang Changmin tahu merupakan kertas resep.

" _MWO? Shireoooo~"_ tolak Yunho keras. Ia tak bisa membayangkan dua minggu dirumah sakit? Ia bisa mati bosan!

"kau tak boleh banyak menggerakkan kakimu Yun. Karena ternyata kali ini kakimu membuat ligamennya terjepit jadi kau harus banyak istirahat." Ucap dokter kang yang telah menjadi dokter yang biasa menangangi duo TVXQ itu.

" _Ani_ aku ingin pulang saja." Tolak Yunho lagi.

"Aku-"

"bagaimana jika ia rawat jalan saja dokter?" Tanya Changmin memotong perkataan Yunho.

"Hmm, sebenarnya bisa saja tapi Yunho harus memakai gips agar ligamennya kembali seperti semula dan memakai kruk. Ia harus memakai kruk karena kakinya tak boleh menumpu terlalu berat. Dan untuk dua hari kedepan ia harus mengistrahatkan kakinya total." Jelas dokter Kang pada Changmin.

" _MWO?Gips? shireo_!" lagi Yunho menolak. Ia benci memakai gips. Karena ia tak kan leluasa menggerakkan kakinya.

"Kau harus." Ucap Changmin singkat namun Yunho dapat mendengar nada perintah di perkataanya.

"ne kau harus Yunho agar kau bisa segera sembuh." Bujuk _manager_ _Hyung_. Yunho mendengus ia menundukkan kepalanya melihat kakinya yang terkilir. kali ini ia pun tak bisa menolak Changmin. Huh dengusnya kesal.

"berapa lama dokter?" Tanya Yunho pasrah menerima kenyataan kalau kakinya akan di gips.

"Dua minggu penuh" ucap dokter kang.

" _MWO!"_

.

.

"hari ini aku akan ke gedung **SM** _Hyung_ "ucap Yunho pada _manager_ _Hyung_ nya yang sedang ditelponnya. Ia kesal mengingat kejadiaan tadi pagi, begitu bangun ia mendapati dirinya sendirian di dorm dengan nampan berisi sarapan dan note dari Changmin.

 _aku telah membuatt sarapan. Makan dan istrahat. Aku pergi ke_ _ **SM**_ _. Jangan menyusul!_

 _Saranghae Hyungie :*_

Ia merutuk dirinya yang lupa kalau hari ini akan diadakan rapat mengenai jadwal TVXQ terkait kejadian yang menimpa dirinya. bukankah ia harus berada disana juga untuk memutuskan. Bagaimanapun ia adalah _leader_ bukan? Ia meringis begitu merasakan ngilu dikaki begitu menumpukan kakinya dilantai. Ia mengambil sepasang kruk yang diletakkan di samping tempat tidurnya, ia yakin Changmin yang telah meletakkannya disana. Dengan langkah yang tertatih Yunho berjalan menuju kamar mandi guna membersihkan diri. Melihat dirinya yang kepayahan berjalan seperti ini, sepertinya ia akan lebih lama menghabiskan waktu mandi dari biasanya.

.

.

"Aku tak mau tahu. Jemput aku sekarang di _dorm_ " perintah Yunho kepada _bodyguard_ nya. Ia masih kesal mengingat betapa susah payahnya ia harus mandi dan memakai baju. Dan sekarang para _bodyguardny_ a tak mau menjemput dirinya. apakah mereka tega membiarkan ia pergi dengan kaki seperti ini sendirian. Huh?

"tapi Yunho _-sii_ pesan dari _manager_ anda kalau anda harus beristrahat total hari ini." ucap _bodyguard_ mencoba memberi pengertian kepada Yunho.

"Aku tak mau tahu! Jemput aku sekarang!" perintah Yunho sebelum mematikan sambungan telponnya. Ia melirik kursi roda yang berada di dekat sofa ruang tamu. Ia ingat semalam dokter Kang menyuruhnya memakai kursi roda selama lima hari. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka kakinya akan separah ini. Yunho mendudukan dirinya pelan dikursi roda tersebut.

"Hah, sudah lama sekali tak menggunakan kursi roda ini" gerutu Yunho pelan. Ia memilih duduk tenang sambil menunggu _bodyguard_ datang menjemputnya.

.

.

Kyaaa…

Teriakan para _fans_ terdengar ditelinganya begitu ia turun dari mobil. Yunho keluar dari mobil dengan bantuan salah satu _bodyguard_ nya dan segera duduk di kursi roda yang telah disediakan. Ia memilih tersenyum untuk menenangkan para _fans_ nya yang khawatir terhadap dirinya. ia ingin meyakinkan para fansnya kalau ia baik-baik saja. Begitu melewati pintu masuk gedung _Management_ nya ia disambut dengan wajah cemberut Changmin.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih." Gerutu Changmin sambil berjalan menuju Yunho dan mengambil ahli pekerjaan salah satu _bodyguard_ yang mendorong kursi roda Yunho.

"aku harus datang di rapat itu." ucap Yunho singkat

"bagaimana dengan rapatnya?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"rapatnya belum dimulai dikarenakan ada orang keras kepala yang bersikeras ingin datang." Jelas Changmin kesal dengan sifat kekasihnya yang keras kepala.

.

.

"Aku bisa menerima jika kami tak melakukan _comeback_ di _show music_ karena kondisi ku yang tak memungkinkan tapi kenapa juga harus membatalkan beberapa acara _show_ juga!" Yunho kesal dengan pembatalan show oleh _manager_ dan _managemen_ t mereka. Ia merasa kalau ia menjadi penghambat saja kalau begitu.

"bukan begitu Yunho ya, kami hanya ingin kau istirahat total" ucap salah satu perwakilan **SM**.

"tapi jika pembatalan _fansign_ yang telah ditetapkan…. Kalau untuk fansign aku masih bisa menghadirinya" ucap Yunho kesal. Ia heran kenapa _management_ nya membatalkan acara yang sudah direncanakan lama. ia tak bisa membayangkan para fansnya yang kecewa karena pembatalan _fansign_ tersebut apalagi _fansign_ tersebut merupakan _fansign_ terakhir mereka untuk promosi album kali ini.

"Yunho! kenap akau keras kepala sekali" ucap salah satu perwakilan **SM** lagi.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. aku harap _fansign_ besok tetap terlaksana" ucap Yunho sambil menggerakkan kursi rodanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia butuh keluar dari ruangan tersebut mencari udara segar.

 **BLAM**

Para _manager_ dan perwakilan **SM** hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka begitu melihat tingkah Yunho. mereka kemudian serempak menatap Changmin yang masih terdiam.

"Changminie~ Sebaiknya kau bujuk Yunho." mohon salah satu perwakilan **SM**.

"Aku tak bisa _Hyung_ , kau tau sendiri bagaimana kerasnya ia." Ucap Changmin. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia membujuk Yunho karena ia sadar Yunho tak pernah menolak permohonannya. Namun ia sadar alasan Yunho kenapa menolak pembatalan _fansign_ besok. Yunho pasti memikirkan perasanan para _fans_ nya bukan? Ia tahu Yunho tak ingin membuat penggemarnya kecewa dan khawatir akan kondisi tubuhnya.

"baiklah, kalau begitu kami berharap kau bisa menjaganya _Minnie-ya_." Ucap _manager_ _Hyung_ nya. mereka menyerah jika Changmin saja menolak membujuk Yunho apalagi yang bisa mereka lakukan.

.

.

"Aku akan memakai kruk saja" ucap Yunho begitu melihat Changmin membawa kursi roda memasuki kamarnya.

"kau tak boleh memakai kruk hari ini _hyungie~"_ ucap Changmin lembut berusaha memberi pengertian pada kekasihnya yang keras kepala. "kakimu masih tak boleh menumpu terlalu lama _baby~"_ lanjutnya. Yunho menatap Changmin yang juga tengah menatap matanya. Mata bambi Changmin menatapnya dengan lembut membuat Yunho tak berani membantah lagi.

" _Ara.."_ jawab Yunho pelan.

.

.

Sepanjang hari ini dihabiskan Yunho dengan tersenyum kepada para _fansnya_ sepanjang _fansign._ Ia tak mau membuat para fansnya khwatir terhadap dirinya, sesekali Yunho melirik Changmin yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya. Selain gara-gara tak ingin membuat _fans_ mereka khawatir, Yunho juga tersenyum akibat tingkat manis Changmin selama _fansign_. Changmin tak pernah lelah menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja, menawarrkan minum, membantunya mengambil spidolnya yang terjatuh, mengelap keringatnya, atau sekedar membawakan tissue. Biasanya Changmin akan berjalan didepannya, sekarang Changmin berjalan dibelakang atau di sampingnya, mengingat hal tersebut membuat ia tersenyum sendiri. Kekasihnya memang cuek namun perhatian tapi kali ini perhatian yang diberikan oleh Changmin kepadanya terasa lebih manis dibanding biasanya.

" _Hyung_ kau harus berjalan lebih pelan" ucap Changmin khawatir melihat Yunho yang berjalan cepat menggunakan kruknya. Ia kesal sekali ketika Yunho menolak menggunakan kursi roda ketika acara _fansign_ mereka usai dengan alasan agar para _fans_ mereka tak merasa khawatir. Sifat seenaknya Yunho ini bisa membuat Changmin jantungan. Apalagi melihat Yunho berjalan tertatih namun tetap bergaya _cool_ dan tersenyum kepada semua orang. Hah, kekasihnya ini memang suka tebar pesona awas saja kalau nanti di _dorm._

" _Hyung_ kau harus memakai ini" perintah Changmin kepada Yunho begitu mereka sampai di lantai _basemant_ bangunan itu.

" _Mwo? Ani!"_ tolak Yunho

"Harus!" suara Changmin terdengar dingin dan tegas jangan lupakan sepasang mata bambinya yang menatap Yunho tajam.

" _arra"_ Yunho tak bisa lagi mengelak. Changmin jarang sekali menggunakan nada rendah padanya. Dan jika ia menggunakannya itu berarti Changmin sedang menahan kesal.

.

.

Sekarang mereka berdua berada di Jepang. Keadaan kaki Yunho belum bisa dikatakan baik namun mereka harus melakukan kunjungan untuk mempromosikan album Tree kepada 10000 pembeli pertama album mereka. Sebenarnya acara ini akan diundur namun Yunho bersikeras agar acara tetap dilaksanakan sesuai tanggal yang sudah ditetapkan. Dan disini lah mereka di Nagoya untuk mempromosikan album mereka.

"sebenarnya aku ingin sekali melakukan ' _perfomance something'_. Namun kondisi kakiku belum mengijinkan. Maafkan aku." Ucap Yunho kepada para bigeast sambil membungkukkan punggungnya.

"bagaimana dengan keadaan kakimu _Yunho-san_?" Tanya Nona kinomoto **MC** kegiatan hari ini.

"Em…bagaimna keadaan mu?" Tanya Yunho kepada kakinya. "Ah dia berkata dia sudah baik-baik saja" ucap Yunho lagi sambil mengerakkan kakinya pelan. Changmin yang melihatnya melototkan matanya bagaimana bisa kekasihnya menggerakkan kakinya yang belum sembuh total.

" _Yunho-san,_ selama ini pasti _Changmin-san_ banyak sekali membantu mu. Apakah ada yang ingin kau ucapkan kepada _Changmin-san_? Tanya nona Kinomoto sekali lagi. Yunho membalikkan badannya menghadap Changmin.

" _Arigato Minnie ya_ ~" ucap Yunho lembut. Changmin yang mendengarnya tersenyum kecil sambil menganggukan kepalanya tanpa sengaja ia melihat gerakan mulut kekasihnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

" _saranghae baby_ ~" ucap Yunho tanpa suara namun ia yakini Changmin dapat mendengarnya terbukti dengan muka kekasihnya yang berwarna merah dan kepala yang menunduk. ugh.. kekasihnya sungguh manis.

Changmin ingin sekali mengigit kepala kekasih _pabbo_ nya itu. bagaimana bisa Yunho ditengah _performance_ mereka menyanyikan lagu 'in our time' sebagai penutup acara, Yunho tiba-tiba berdiri tanpa menggunakan kruk. Dan Yunho hampir saja terjatuh karena tidak bisa menyeimbangkan dirinya. untung saja Yunho segera duduk kembali. Setelah performance usai nona Kinomoto bertanya dengan Yunho mengenai kakinya. Sepertinya yang _shock_ dengan tingkah kekasihnya bukan hanya ia pikir Changmin.

"aku hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa diriku baik-baik saja" begitulah alasan Yunho begitu ditanya.

"Sungguh, sungguh aku benar-benar terkejut tadi" tambah Changmin. Ia segera mengambilkan kruk yang berada disamping panggung untuk Yunho.

.

.

"yah! Kau mau mati hah! Kau mau kakimu tak sembuh? Kenapa kau selalu bersikap seenaknya? Kau tak tau betapa khawtirnya aku tadi? Cecar Changmin begitu mereka sampai diapartement berusaha mati-matian menahan kekesalannya sepanjang perjalanan dan begitu sampai di apartemen mereka Changmin membiarkan kekesalannya keluar.

"tapi aku hanya ingin membuat para _bigeast_ tak khawatir _baby~"_ Yunho mencoba menjelaskan alasannya kepada Changmin. Yah walaupun ia harus menahan sakit ketika kakinya mencoba menumpu di lantai.

"tidak ada tapi-tapian!"ucap Changmin. Ia tak ingin mendengar alasan Yunho yang begitu banyak. Ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa disamping Yunho dengan tangan yang diletakkan diatas dadanya.

" _Mianhae baby~"_ Yunho merasa bersalah juga telah membuat kekasihnya khawatir. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di atas paha Changmin, wajahnya menatap Changmin yang masih tak menggubris dirinya.

" _Baby~"_ rengek Yunho begitu tak mendapat respon dari kekasihnya itu.

"Hmm" Changmin berguman kecil tanpa melihat dirinya.

" _Baby…..jeballl~"_ kali ini suara Yunho dibuat pelan dengan suara yang terdengar menyesal dan hal ini membuat Changmin menolehkan kepalanya menatap wajah Yunho. Yunho bisa melihat mata bambi kesayangannya yang telah berkaca-kaca. Oh tidak, ia membuat kekasihnya menangis.

" _Uljima baby,_ aku baik-baik saja" tangan Yunho mengelus pipi tembam Changmin pelan. Ia bisa merasakan kulit Changmin yang halus.

" _gwenchana?"_ Tanya Yunho lagi. kini ia sudah duduk dengan wajah mengahadap Changmin.

" _Ne~"_ ucap Changmin pelan. Bulir air mata akhirnya turun perlahan dari kedua mata bambinya. Yunho tau Changmin pasti begitu mengkhawtirkan dirinya. Yunho mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus aliran air mata di pipi kekasihnya.

"Kau tahu aku adalah namja yang kuat~" ucap Yunho berusaha menenangkan Changmin. Ia memajukan wajahnya menghadap Changmin yang masih terisak pelan. Ia mendekatkan bibir hatinya ke bibir menggoda Changmin. Oke pertama hanya menempel dan kemudian saling melumat.

Hmmmmppckkckk..ckk…... Lidah Yunho bertautan dengan lidah Changmin. Tangannya mulai meraba dada Changmin perlahan diluar bajunya. Jika Yunho menggerakan tangannya pelan memasuki pelan ke dalam baju Changmin. Changmin merasa tangan Yunho mengalirkan listrik kepada dirinya, ughh dia begitu terangsang.

 **Kruyukkk…** …Dengan tidak elitnya perut Yunho berbunyi membuat aktivitas sepasang kekasih itu berhenti. Changmin melepaskan ciumannya, tangannya perlahan menghapus lelehan saliva di sela bibirnya. Ia menatap Yunho tak percaya.

" _baby_ aku lapar~" rengek Yunho pada Changmin.

"Astaga, bisa-bisanya disaat seperti ini _Hyung_!" gerutu Changmin kesal. _"ne_ aku akan menmbuatkan makanan untukmu" lanjut Changmin . ia mencium pelan bibir Yunho dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Yunho sebelum beranjak ke dapur.

Yunho hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar bisikan kekasihnya. Uh..Changmin begitu manis. Jarang sekali Changmin bersedia memasak untuk dirinya dan tadi bisa-bisanya Changmin berkata seperti itu. biasanya kata itu adalah kata-kata dirinya kepada Changmin. Ahh.. sepertinya ia tak menyesal kakinya mengalami cedera karena kekasihnya terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih manis daripada biasanya. Yunho tertawa geli mengingat perkataan Changmin tadi, ah dia tak sabar menantikannya~

 _."setelah makan kau harus memuaskanku karena aku telah memasak untuk mu baby~"_

.

.

 **E.N.D XD**

 **Apa ini? cerita gaje bin garing *gelundungan***

 **Last! GIVE ME CHANGMIN~**


	6. flower of happines

**Flower of happiness**

 **Im sory for repost this fiction again (.-.)**

 **Pairing :** Homin dan beberapa karakter yng marganya diubah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer :** Yunho, Changmin, dan milik diri mereka sendiri /saya cuman pinjem nama doang~/Ide cerita pasaran/tapi dijamin alurnya dari otak saya yang pas-pasan/ga suka boleh bash dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar sesuai EYD~/

 **Summary : kau adalah namja pabbo yang ku kenal! Kau membuatku menangis, tertawa, dan jatuh cinta!**

 **WARNING!**

TYPO/oneshoot/alur maju pake mundur/italic itu flashbacknya/OOC

Saya reader yang coba-coba nulis, kalo gak suka nikmatin ajaa wajah bang Changmin~ XD

 **NP: shiawase iro no hana-tohoshinki album**

 **Ajari aku** _ **jebbal~**_

Seorang _namja_ tinggi bermata _doe_ terlihat sedang duduk sendirian di bangku penonton lapangan basket. Kepalanya menengadah melihat langit biru yang tak tertutup gumpalan awan. Keningnya terlihat berkerut seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ugh~ kenapa tiba-tiba dia teringat percakapan dengan _umma_ nya disaat seperti ini." Rutuk namja bersuara tinggi tersebut.

 **.**

" _Umma jeballl, aku ingin ke luar~." Rengek seorang pemuda kepada namja cantik yang merupakan ummanya._

" _ANI!" Jawaban tegas keluar dari mulut Shim Kimbum namja cantik yang telah melahirkan Shim Changmin. Dia tak kan mengijinkan putra satu-satunya ini keluar dari pandangannya seditik pun._

" _Ummaa~" protes Changmin tak mau kalah. Haaah, punya umma yang overprotektif sangat tidak menyenangkan! Bayangkan saja dari Changmin membuka matanya sampai dia berumur tujuh belas tahun dia baru keluar dari rumah -atau bisa disebut penjara ini- hanya tiga kali._ _ **Pertama**_ _yaitu pada saat dia diperkenalkan sebagai putra tunggal keluarga Shim_ _ **. Kedua,**_ _ketika ia harus nmengunjungi pemakaman kakeknya. Dan yang_ _ **terakhir,**_ _ketika dia iseng kabur dari penjagaan ketat bodyguardnya, namun pelariaannya yang terakhir hanya bertahan selama sepuluh menit. Ia ingat betul mobil-mobil patroli, sirene mobil yang bersahutan dan para bodyguard yang mengelilinginya seakan-akan dia adalah teroris paling dicari. Dan gara-gara rencana kaburnya itu, Changmin harus menerima konsekuensi penambahan jumlah bodyguard menjadi dua kali lipat. Changmin sempat berpikir bahwa menjadi pewaris tunggal Shim Corp itu sangat membosankan! Hidupnya hanya berputar dengan belajar bagaimana menjadi pewaris Shim Corp yang baik, bagaimana cara menjadi pemimpin perusahaan, bagaimana menjadi anak yang baik, bagaimana menjadi nomor satu. Ughhh, sungguh hidup dengan hal-hal seperti ini memuakkan! Ia ingin sekali keluar dari penjara –sebutan untuk rumahnya- melihat bagaimana anak-anak seumurannya menjalani hidup. Bayangkan saja kehidupannya hanya ke kantor, melihat berkas, menonton berita. Dia tak pernah bermain atau melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan menurutnya. Menonton TV pun dia hanya diperbolehkan menonton berita! Changmin harus bersembunyi-sembunyi untuk bisa menonton anime dan drama kesukaannya dan beruntung sekali pak Lee –pengasuh sekaligus maidnya- bisa diajak kompromi. Maka dari itu sekarang dia sedang memohon pada umma cantiknya berharap ummanya mau mengabulkan keinginannya untuk melihat dunia luar. Ia ingin mencoba sekolah di SMA biasa, mengerti rasanya memiliki teman, menikmati jalan-jalan santai di taman sambil memakan gula kapas, menemukan pasangan hidupnya dan jatuh cinta seperti drama yang sering Changmin tonton diam-diam. Ahhhh.. sungguh dia ingin mencoba hidup diluar sana!_

" _Umma aku hanya ingin hidup sebagaimana anak seumuraanku! Kenapa umma tak mau mengerti" protes Changmin ketika melihat sang umma tak menggubris dirinya. Shim Kimbum tetap fokus pada berkas laporan keuangan perusahaannya. Kimbum yang mendengar protes Changmin hanya memutar bolanya malas, anaknya sungguh keras kepala!_

" _Yah! Sekali umma bilang tidak ya tidak! Apa kau mau membuat ummamu terkena serangan jantung gara-gara ulahmu nanti." Ucap Kimbum galak. Dia tak bisa membayangkan jika putra satu-satunya -Changmin- harus mengalami kejadiaan seperti dirinya yang hampir menjadi korban penculikan._

" _Tapi umma… sekali saja biarkan aku mencoba hidup seperti remaja seumurannku umma."_

" _Apa kau tak ingat perjodohanmu dengan keluarga Jung akan dimulai dua bulan lagi?" Tanya Kimbum kepada Changmin yang masih memasang wajah cemberutnya._

" _Ne, umma! Maka dari itu aku ingin menikmati hidupku sebelum perjodohan. Aku akan menerima perjodohan ini yang bahkan aku tak tau dijodohkan dengan siapa asalkan aku diperbolehkan mencoba hidup diluar sana. Ayolaahhh eomaaaa~" Bujuk Changmin tak menyerah._

" _Kau..kau benar-benar menuruni sifat Appamu yang keras kepala" Ucap Kimbum sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan. Dilihatnya lagi Changmin yang sedang duduk dihadapannya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya seakan-akan Changmin tau ia akan menyetujui permintaannya._

 _Haaaaahhh…_

" _Baiklah, umma akan berbicara pada Appamu nanti malam. Berdoalah semoga Appamu bisa mengijinkan permintaanmu" Ucap Kimbum pelan_

" _Jinjja umma?" Tanya Changmin tak percaya. Jarang-jarang sekali Changmin bisa keluar dengan mudah. Biasanya ia harus mengeluarkan seratus alasan untuk keluar dari rumahnya dan ia hanya bisa menghela napas ketika permintaannya ditolak dengan seribu alasan dari ummanya._

" _Ne,nee~ apa kau tak mau?" yasudah- ucapan Kimbum harus terpotong karena pelukan putranya. Garis lengkung pun terbentuk di bibir namja cantik itu, semoga keputusannya benar_.

 **.**

 **.**

Dan disini lah dia, Shim Changmin yang akhirnya diizinkan keluar dari penjara _-rumah-_ setelah sekian lama terkurung didalam bangunan berpagar besi itu. Tentu saja Changmin harus menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai Shim Changmin pewaris Shim Corp, ummanya dengan baik hati memberikannya waktu selama dua bulan _–sebelum perjodohannya dimulai-_ untuk menikmati hidup layaknya remaja biasa. Berkat kekuasaan keluarganya sekarang dia terdaftar sebagai murid kelas tiga di Shinki _Senior High School_ sebagai Max Changmin murid pindahan dari Jepang. Walaupun murid-murid sekelasnya sempat terkejut mengenai kepindahann yang begitu tiba-tiba. Namun tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuatnya menjadi murid popular di sekolah itu.

"Yo, Min apa yang kau lakukan disitu sendirian." Teriak namja berjidat lebar tak jauh dari tempat Changmin duduk.

"Tak ada chun, hanya ingin duduk saja disini." Jawab Changmin singkat namun matanya tiba-tiba melihat seorang namja yang sedang bermain basket sendirian di tengah lapangan. "Sejak kapan? Setahunya dia hanya sendirian dilapangan ini sebelum si jidat lebar menghampirinya sekarang" pikir Changmin

"Oh ya? Ku kira kau sengaja ingin melihat si Yunho?" Goda Yoochun

"Mwo? Yunho? Siapa Yunho?" Kerutan di kening Changmin menandakan dia tak tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud Yoochun.

"Yah kau tak tau Yunho?" Ucap Yoochun tak percaya, Changmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya malas.

"OMG. Kau Kuper sekali!" pekik Yoochun

"Yah, apa kau tak ingat! Aku baru saja pindah ke sekolah ini seminggu yang lalu JIDAT LEBAR!" ucap Changmin sambil menyindir Yoochun. Oh ayolah dia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah ini seminggu yang lalu, apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menghapal semua murid Shinki SHS ? dia tak memiliki jidat selebar Yoochun untuk menampung semua nama-nama murid SHS lagipula sebagian otaknya sudah penuh dengan laporan-laporan bisnis keluarganya.

"Ahhaha.. _mian-mian."_ Ucap Yoochun sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Changmin yang melihatnya hanya mendengus pelan tanpa tertarik untuk melanjutkan pertanyaan tadi. Matanya kembali memandang sosok namja tinggi yang sedang bermain basket.

Dua namja itu akhirnya duduk diam melihat namja yang sedang sibuk sendirian dengan bola basket itu. Yang terdengar hanyalah dentuman bola basket yang membentur lantai lapangan.

"Namja yang sedang kau lihat adalah Yunho." Ucap Yoochun memecahkan keheningan. Changmin yang mendengarnya hanya melirik Yoochun tanpa niat menjawab.

"Dia adalah kapten basket **Shinki School** dan termasuk murid yang popular disini. Yah…. itu pun sebelum kau pindah disini Minn~"lanjut Yoochun tanpa diminta.

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Changmin tak tertarik

"Ani…Aku hanya memberitahu sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu memperhatikannya _minn-na ~"_ Changmin yang mendengarnya hanya menaikkan satu alisnya tak mengerti. "Karena dia sudah memiliki tunangan." Lanjut Yoochun yang membuat kedua namja tersebut terdiam.

.

.

.

"Yah,kau tak punya mata apa?" Teriak Changmin

"Kenapa memangnya?" Ucap namja yang sedang duduk dihadapan Changmin cuek.

"Kau tadi menyenggol bahuku dan menyebabkan makan siang ku jatuh berantakan ke lantai. Dan lagi kau tidak meminta maaf padaku, kau malah duduk tenang disini! Ucap Changmin kesal. Namja didepannya ini benar-benar tak mengenal sopan santun. "Apa susahnya si minta maaf" gerutu Changmin didalam hati. Melihat namja didepannya yang terlihat cuek membuat dirinya geram. Seringai evil tiba-tiba muncul diwajahnya begitu ide jahil melintas di otaknya.

 **BRAK..**

Changmin menggebrak meja didepannya. Namja yang merasa terganggu tersebut pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Apa maumu?" ucap sinis namja bertubuh gempal itu.

"Mau ku? Mau ku Ini- dengan gerak cepat tangan Changmin menggambil gelas yang berisi minuman soda yang masih belum tersentuh si empunnya. Tanpa ragu dia pun menyiramkan minuman itu kewajah namja bertubuh gempal tersebut. Namun, sepertinya Changmin kurang cepat, karena namja bertubuh gempal itu dapat menghindar dan

 **Byurrrr….**

Namja bermata musang yang kebetulan melewati mereka menjadi korban kejahilan Changmin. Wajahnya basah kuyup terkena siraman soda, tetesan soda pun mengotori kemeja yang dipakainya. Changmin kaget melihat namja yang terkena siram adalah Yunho semua yang melihatnya terdiam menahan nafas. Yunho masih terdiam tak bergerak jelas sekali bahwa dia masih kaget dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun suara tenor membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Yah, kenapa kau lewat! Apa kau tak tau aku mau meyiram namja gempal ini! Kau merusak rencanaku! Pekik Changmin kesal.

" _Apa-apaan namja ini? bukankah dia yang menyiram. Dan kenapa dia yang marah-marah? Bukannya minta maaf?"_ Rutuk Yunho Kesal

"Ke-" ucapan Yunho terputus ketika tiba-tiba dia merasakan sentuhan halus pada tangannya. Begitu ia melirik tangannya sebuah saputangan merah telah berada dalam gengamannya.

"Gunakan saputangan itu untuk membersihkan wajahmu dan aku minta maaf." Ucap Changmin. Sebelum berlalu pergi Changmin menyempatkan diri untuk menjitak kepala namja gempal yang meyebabkan kekacauan ini. "Seandainya dia mau minta maaf, kekacauan ini tak perlu terjadi" Rutuk Changmin pelan dan pergi dari dari kantin tersebut.

Yunho yang melihat kepergian Changmin hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia mengingat kembali sentuhan halus tangan Changmin walaupun hanya sebentar namun sentuhan Changmin seakan menghantarkan kejutan listrik yang membuat jantungnya berdegub kencang. "Um Maxx Changmin ya?" ucap Yunho pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi terlihat sedang membagikan balon kepada anak kecil yang sedang bermain di taman itu. Senyuman tak lepas dari bibir tebalnya, ia sangat suka sekali melihat senyuman dan teriakan gembira anak-anak yang mendapat balon. Tanpa dia sadari seorang namja bermata musang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku mau yang balon yang berwarna merah." Pinta namja bermata musang itu.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar" Ucap namja tinggi itu sambil mencari balon berwarna merah.

"Nahh.. ini untukmu" Ucap Changmin –namja pembagi balon itu-

"MWO! Kau!" pekik Changmin kaget ternyata namja yang meminta balon itu adalah Yunho namja yang pernah terkena siramannya. Melihat Yunho yang begitu dekat membuat ia tersadar betapa tampannya namja didepannya ini. Garis rahang yang tegas dan sepasang mata musang yang tajam ditambah kulitnya yang eksotis membuat Changmin meneguk ludahnya.

"Ne, mana balon ku" pinta Yunho sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil balon merahnya.

"N-ne..ini" ucap Changmin sambil menyerahkan balon berwarna merah kepada Yunho.

"Gomawo" Ucap Yunho bibir hatinya melengkungkan senyumannya. Ntah kenapa Changmin merasakan letupan-letupan kecil dihatinya ketika melihat senyuman yang baru ia lihat pertama kali.

"Kau tunggulah aku disana" ucap Changmin sambil menunjuk bangku berwarna cokelat yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka sekarang.

"N-ne" jawab Yunho bingung. Bukankah dia hanya meminta balon? Kenapa dia juga harus menunggu Changmin? Apa ia harus membayar balon? Belum sempat dia menanyakan pada Changmin. Namja itu telah pergi membagikan sisa balon yang dipegangnya tadi. Yunho yang melihat Changmin tersenyum bahagia ketika membagi balon ikut melengkungkan senyuman dibibirnya. "Dasar _namja pabbo_ " gerutu Yunho sambil berjalan menuju bangku yang ditunjuk Changmin tadi.

.

.

.

Tuk.. sensasi dingin di pipinya membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Maaf membuat mu lama menunggu" Ucap Changmin sambil menyerahkan kaleng minuman soda.

"Yah! Kau cari mati ya! Aku menunggu mu sejak" ucap Yunho sambil melirik jam tangannya. Matanya melotot begitu tahu _namja pabbo_ itu sudah membuatnya menunggu lama.

"Kau membuatku menunggu selama satu jam! Apa yang kau lakukan selama satu jam! Memangnya membagikan balon butuh waktu selama itu! Dan kenapa kau menyuruhku menunggumu!" Protes Yunho kencang. Dia tak peduli orang-orang ditaman ini melihat padanya. Ia terlalu kesal kepada _namja pabbo_ yang telah membuatnya membuang waktunya.

Ehehehe.. Changmin hanya bisa memasang wajah tak bersalahnya.

"Mian-ne~ aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menunggu lama. Melihat semyuman mereka membuatku lupa waktu."

"Dan lagi maaf menyuruh mu menunggu…. Ntah kenapa aku senang melihat mu disini." Ucap Changmin pelan takut seakan-akan jawabannya terdengar namja yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Hah! Kau kira aku tak punya kerjaan apa!" Gerutu Yunho mengabaikan ucapan Changmin tadi. Changmin tertawa kecil melihat wajah merenggut Yunho. "Haaah… apa yang kau lakukan disini? Membagikan balon? Kau kerja sambilan?"

" _Ani."_ Jawaban singkat Changmin sukses membentuk kerutan pada dahi Yunho

"Lalu untuk apa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Aku hanya mengikuti salah satu _scene_ drama yang pernah ku tonton" Jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya-" lanjut Changmin pelan.

"Mwo! Kau aneh!"

"Aneh kah? Ahahahhah… aku hanya ingin merasakan berbagai perasaan yang bisa kita rasakan. Karena nanti mungkin aku tak bisa merasakannya" Ucap Changmin lirih. Kepalanya menengadah menatap langit, matanya terpejam mengingat kembali rutinitas yang akan dihadapinya sebentar lagi. Hah sebentar lagi? Sudah berapa hari terlewati begitu saja? Ia belum merasakan semua _scene_ drama yang pernah dia tonton. Bagaimana dengan tangis, sedih, marah, benci atau jatuh cinta. Hahhh.. terlalu banyak perasaaan yang ingin dia rasakan.

"Kalau kau mau aku akan membantu dan mengajari mu." UcapanYunho membuat Changmin tersentak dari lamunannya. Otaknya masi memikirkan maksud dari setiap kata yang diucapkan Yunho. _Doe eyes_ nya membulat sempurna ketika mengerti dari maksud Yunho .

" _Jinjja?"_ Tanya Changmin tak percaya.

" _Ne~."_ jawab Yunho pelan. Ia sendiri tak percaya dengan jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya. Mulutnya ingin mengucapkan tidak namun hatinya malah menyuruhnya untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan Changmin tadi. Diliriknya wajah Changmin yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya, Yunho dapat merasakan detak jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat dari biasa.

"Ta-tapi dengan satu syarat." Ucap Yunho mengalihkan debaran jantungnya yang semakin menggila.

" _Ne_ , apa itu?"

"Setelah kau merasakan semuanya. Kau harus memberitahuku perasaan yang paling kau sukai? Bagaimana? Setuju?" Tanya Yunho

"Ne, aku setuju." Changmin tak perlu memikirkan dua kali untuk menjawab. "baiklah kalau begitu untuk pembelajaran pertama, kau ingin membantuku merasakan apa?" Tanya Changmin bersemangat. Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum menyeringai, tak ada salahnya menjahili namja disebelahnya.

"Baiklah pelajaran pertama~"

Awwww~ jerit kesakitan dari namja bermata bambi itu. Bagaimana tidak Yunho dengan seenaknya mencubit keras kedua pipinya. Membuat kedua pipinya memerah akibat cubitan Yunho.

"Pelajaran pertama adalah rasa sakit" ucap Yunho sambil beranjak dari bangku dan berlalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Changmin yang meringis menahan perih pada pipinya.

.

.

Semakin hari kedua namja itu semakin dekat. Dimana ada Yunho disitu ada Changmin begitulah sebaliknya.

Hari ini adalah pertandingan basket antar kelas. Dan disinilah Max Changmin duduk diantara tribun penonton untuk menonton Yunho.

 **Yunho oppa~**

 **Yunho oppa fighting!**

Suara teriakan dari para yeoja dan namja bergema didalam gym.

"Sepertinya Yunho memiliki banyak fans." Pikir Changmin.

Namun ntah kenapa Changmin tak suka melihat Yunho yang membalas senyuman kepada para fansnya. Apalagi tadi dia sempat melihat Yunho mengedipkan mata kepada para fansnya. Ugh Changmin tak suka! Rasanya darahnya mendidih dan kepalanya terasa panas.

Perasaan apa ini? kenapa dia tak suka Yunho tersenyum jika bukan untuknya? Kenapa ia hanya ingin tersenyum ketika bersamanya saja? Apakah ini rasanya cemburu?

.

.

.

Kali ini Yunho mengajaknya menonton, salah satu _scene_ drama yang paling ia sukai. Pergi berdua dengan _namjachingu, namjachingu_? Memangnya Yunho _namjachingunya_? Memikirkan Yunho sebagi _namjachinguny_ a membuat ia malu sendiri. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia pergi berdua saja, biasanya dia akan pergi bersama keluarganya atau ditemani para _bodyguard_ nya. Dan sekarang ia pergi berdua, hanya ia dan Yunho. Ugh kenapa dia bingung harus memilih memakai baju apa? Kenapa ia begitu peduli dengan reaksi Yunho ketika melihat pakaiannya nanti? Kenapa ia merasakan perutnya seperti dililit kencang? Kenapa ia merasakan keringat dingin disekujur tubuhnya? Kenapa ia merasa tak tenang? Apakah ini yang dinamakan gugup?

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Changmin tak bertemu lagi dengan Yunho sejak pertemuan mereka terakhir -menonton-. Bukan karena terjadi sesuatu yang membuat Yunho tak mau bertemu Changmin tapi dikarenakan Yunho harus melakukan persiapan untuk pertandingan basket antar sekolah dan kali ini pertandingan mereka berlangsung bukan disekolah mereka. Changmin ingin sekali menonton pertandingan mereka, namun pesan Yunho terus terngiang dikepalanya "Aku tak suka kau membolos hanya untuk menonton pertandingan bodoh".

"Huh, pertandingan bodoh apa! Itu kan pertandingan mu dasar _namja pabbo_!" gerutu Changmin kesal. Kenapa ia gelisah jika tak bertemu Yunho? Kenapa tak mendengar suaranya seharipun membuat dia uring-uringan? Kenapa ia selalu berharap Yunho segera membalas pesan singkatnya? Kenapa ia sampai terlonjak dari bangku tempatnya duduk ketika melihat balasan Yunho? Ughh dia ingin sekali bertemu Yunho! Eh, apakah ini yang dinamakan rindu?

.

.

.

.

"Hei, kenapa kau melamun" Ucapan Yunho itu membuyarkan lamunan namja yang sedang melamun.

"Mwo, kau sudah masuk sekolah?" Mata Changmin mengerjap tak percaya pada sosok yang sedang berdiri didepannya.

"Yah kenapa ekspresimu seperti melihat hantu hah?" seru Yunho sambil mempoutkan bibir hatinya. Ia heran melihat namja didepannya yang melihatnya seakan dia adalah mayat yang baru bangkit dari kubur. Huh!

"Kaau-" Ucapan Changmin terputus ketika merasakan telapak tangan Yunho mengacak lembut surai rambutnya. Dia dapat merasakan detakan jantungnya bekerja dua kali lipat memompa darah menuju mukanya. Changmin merasakan mukanya memerah dalam waktu singkat, segera ditundukkam kepalanya tak berani menatap namja yag berdiri dihadapannya. Kenapa jantungnya seakan meloncat keluar jika melihat Yunho? Kenapa dia tak sanggup menatap mata musang itu? Kenapa jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang? Perasaan apa ini?

.

.

Namja bertubuh tinggi itu sedang menikmati malam sambil membaca lembaran-lembaran berkas di meja. Haaah… padahal dia ingin hidup layaknya remaja biasa tapi ummanya tetap mengirimkan laporan keuangan perusahaan untuk ia periksa. Ummanya benar-benar kejam.

Drtt..drttt… getaran handphonenya membuat Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar handphonenya yang berkelap kelip menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

 _Umma Yeoppo calling~_ ummanya? Diliriknya jam weker yang berada di atas meja, sudah jam sepuluh malam kenapa ummanya menelpon jam segini? Digesernya layar touchscreen handphonenya.

" _Yeboseyo umma?"_

" _Ne, Minnie-ah~ gwenchana?_ Suara lembut ummanya terdengar

" _Nan Gwenchanayo umma. Waeyo?"_

" _Ne, umma hanya ingin mengingatkan dua hari lagi acara pertunanganmu dimulai. Kau tak lupa kan?_ Ucap kimbum riang. Ia sungguh tak sabar berbesan dengan keluarga Jung dan menimang cucu. Ihihihhi~ namun suara Changmin sama sekali tak terdengar _._

" _Minnie? Kau masih disana?"_ Tanya Shim Kimbum Khawatir

" _N-ne umma, tentu aku mengingatnya"_ bohong Changmin. Ia merutuki dirinya melupakan tentang perjanjian dengan kedua orang tuanya ia bisa bebas keluar dengan syarat ia akan menerima perjodohannya.

" _Wae, Minnie-ah? Ada apa dengan mu? Kau tak bisa membohongi umma mu baby~?"_

" _Ne umma, hanya_ …" Changmin terdiam tak menyelesaikan perkataannya. Dia masih bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Semuanya berputar-putar didalam kepalanya, mengingat ia yang akan kembali dan itu artinya ia tak akan melihat Yunho lagi membuat dadanya sesak. Kenapa dengan dirinya?

" _Kau masih ingat janjimu dengan appamu kan Minnie~?"_ Suara kimbum terdengar khawatir. Ia takut hal yang sangat ia takutkan terjadi. Jangan sampai Changmin jatuh cinta ia sudah memiliki calon dan itu tak bisa dbatalkan lagi.

" _Ani umma, aku tetap mengingatnya. Aku ingat pesan Appa umma."_ Kimbum hanya diam mendegar Changmin ia berharap perasaannya sebagai ibu salah.

" _Minnie ingat syarat yang diucapkan appa kalau Minnie tidak boleh jatuh cinta umma. Minnie juga tak tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta umma. Tapi Minnie….."_ Changmin menarik napas sejenak.

" _Tapi minnie tak tau umma, kenapa perasaan Minnie tercampur aduk seperti ini. Jantung Minnie berdebar kencang jika sedang bersamanya. Kenapa rasanya Minnie tak trima jika dia tersenyum pada para fansnya? Kenapa ketika Minnie merasakan keringat dingin ketika akan pergi berdua dengannya? Kenapa Minnie tak sanggup menatap matanya? Walaupun begitu kenapa Minnie menyukai perasaan seperti ini umma? Ummaa…Minnie benar-benar bingung dengan perasaan Minnie_ " Lirih Changmin mati-matian menahan air matanya jatuh dari mata bambinya.

" _Aigoooo, anak umma polos sekali eoh?" Suara_ Kimbum terdengar lembut _. "kau tak tahu bagaimana jatuh cinta padahal kau sedang merasakannya, aigooo uri minnie_ ~" perkataan Kimbum membuat Changmin tersentak.

" _Jatuh cinta? Minnie umma?"_ Tanya Changmin bingung

" _Kka, besok sebaiknya kau temui namja yang sudah membuatmu merasakan ini. tanyakan padanya apakah dia merasakannya juga atau tidak Minnie~"_ Goda Kimbum

" _Tapi umma, kalau ternyata hanya Minnie yang merasakannya bagaimana?"_ memikirkannya saja membuat Changmin merasakan sakit yang mendalam, kedua mata doe nya sudah hendak mengeluarkan air matanya.

" _Kau sudah tau konsekuensinya kan minnie~. Umma tak bisa melarang mu untuk jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Yah walau kau sudah dijodohkan tapi semuanya tegantung dengan mu. Umma hanya ingi putra umma bahagia dengan pilihannya"_ Ucap Kimbum lembut

" _Kka,besok temuilah dia. Bukannkah besok hari terakhirmu disekolah? Jika kau sudah mengambil keputusan telepon umma mu in, okey Minnie?"_ Ucap Kimbum riang

" _Um, ne umma. Gomawo"_

" _Nee, kau harus tau umma akan mendukung semua keputusanmu. Nanti biarlah umma yang berbicara dengan appamu"_

Um.. Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya seakan ummanya bisa melihatnya.

" _Ne, baiklah kalau begitu._ –jeda sejenak- _umma menyayangi mu Changmin-ah. Saranghae 3!"_ ucap Kimbum sebelum memutuskan teleponnya.

" _Nado umma"_ guman Changmin lirih. Ia sudah bertekad akan mengutarakan semua perasaannya kepada Yunho. Bukannkah dia sudah berjanji untuk memberitahukan Yunho perasaan yang paling dia sukai ketika bersamanya. Changmin yakin pada perasaannya sekarang, sungguh tak sabar menunggu besok.

.

.

.

Esok paginya, senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya walaupun hari ini merupakan hari terakhirnya di sekolah. Yap, hari ini Changmin akan mengumumkan kepindahannya dari Shinki SHS. Setibanya di kelas dia segera mencari sosok namja yang ingi ditemuinya. Namun ia sama sekali tak menemukan Yunho dimanapun baik di lapangan basket, atap sekolah, ruang klub, taman sekolah, atau kandang anjing milik klub hewan kesayangan dia tak menemukan sosok yang ingin dia temukan.

.

"Hei, Changmin kenapa kau tidak memakan makanan mu?" ucap Yoochun yang berada di depannya sambil memakan ramennya.

"Mwo, sejak kapan kau sudah berada didepanku?" Tanya Changmin kaget

"Yah! Aku sudah duduk terlebih dulu disini sebelum kau duduk disini" jawab Yoochun kesal.

"Mwo? Miann _chun-ah_ aku tak menyadarinya?" lirih Changmin pelan

"Yayaya, aku tahu kok. Kau saja tak menyentuh makanan mu biasanya kau akan menghabiskannya dengan cepat."

"Kudengar kau akan pindah ya?" lanjut Yoochun

"Ne.." jawab Changmin pelan. Pikirannya penuh dengan Yunho. Kenapa namja itu belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya sedikitpun. Tak taukah besok Changmin tak kan bersekolah disini. Apa Yunho tak mau bertemu dengannya? Memikirnya membuat kepala Changmin pusing. Ia memilih memejamkan matanya mencegah air matanya turun.

"Chun, apa kau melihat Yunho?" Tanya Changmin pelan

"Ne?"

"Kau melihat Yunho hari ini?" Tanya Changmin lagi.

" _Ani_ , dia tak masuk karena harus mengurus acara pertunangannya besok. Apa kau diundang? Hah aku saja tidak diundang. Dia beralasan acara pertunangannya diselenggarakan tertutup. Padahal aku ingin sekali melihat tunangannya" Cerocos Yoochun tanpa memperhatikan namja didepanya sudah mengeluarkan kristal bening dari matanya.

Brak.. Changmin segera beranjak dari meja tersebut. Ia tak tahan mendengar Yoochun yang terus membicarakan pertunangan Yunho. Hatinya terlalu sakit membayangkan dirinya yang begitu terlena dengan perlakuan Yunho selama ini padanya tanpa sadar bahwa sebenarnya Yunho sudah terikat benang merah dengan tunangannya. Kenapa ia bisa lupa , bukankah Yoochun sudah pernah memperingatkannya? Kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta kepada Yunho yang sudah memiliki tunangan? Kenapa ia begitu bodoh? Tanpa terasa airmata yang selama ini ia tahan akhirnya menetes keluar. Hatinya terasa sesak memikirkan Yunho. Apakah iniyang dinamakan patah hati? Oh terimakasih kepada Yunho yang membuatnya merasakan ini! Changmin terdiam sejenak ia memikirkan kembali perkataan _umma_ nya. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu keputusan yang akan diambilnya.

.

.

.

 **Kediamana Shim-**

Drtt…drttt….

" _Yeobo,_ ponsel mu berbunyi" ucap _Appa_ Shim **–Shim Siwon-** kepada istrinya. Segera Kimbum beranjak mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi sedari tadi. Ughh.. sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam.

 _Aegya evil calling…_ mata Kimbum membulat melihat nama putranya dilayar _handphone_ nya perasaannya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak beres.

" _Ye-"_ Ucapan Kimbum terputus begitu mendengar isakan di lin teleponnya

" _Hiks… umma…umma_ " Kimbum yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam mendengar isakan putranya.

" _Umma.. aku..aku akan datang besok ke pesta pertunangannya umma.. aku..aku.. hiks"_ Changmin tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, hatinya terlalu sakit mengingat cinta pertamanya yang tak terbalas.

" _Hiks..Hikss"_ hanya tangisan Changmin yang terdengar.

" _Uljimaaa Minnie-ah, uljimaa baby"_ ucap Kimbum menenangkan Changmin.

" _Umma, hiks… aku tak mau jatuh cinta lagi kalau hanya menyisakan rasa sakit umma. Kenapa Minnie bisa jatuh cinta pada namja yang akan bertunangan umma. Kenapa perasaan ini membuat Minnie begitu bodoh? Kenapa perasaaan Minnie tak mau mengikuti logika Minnie umma? Minnie ingin membencinya umma tapi Minnie juga ingin bertemunya umma? Hiks…."_ Penjelasan Changmin membuat Kimbum mengerti. Aigooo…anaknya patah hati eoh? Jika ia bertemu namja yang telah membuat uri Minnie seperti ini ia tak akan segan mematahkan lehernya. Tapi ntah kenapa justru namja cantik ini melengkungkan senyuman di bibir plumnya. Mencurigakan ne?

" _Aigoo, baby uljima ne? kau pasti akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari dia!"_

" _hiks.."_ hanya terdengar isakan . "Ugh Changmin yang menangis sekarang pasti sangat imut mata doenya akan bengkak dan hidungnya memerah… uhhh neomoo yeoppoooo~" pikir Kimbum

" _Ne, karena kau menyetujui pertunanganmu . besok sebaiknya kau sudah dirumah jam enam pagi baby. Oke! Tenang saja tunanganmu pasti bisa membuatmu melupakan namja pabbo itu"_ ucap kimbum riang berusaha menghibur Changmin.

" _Minnie tak mau jatuh cinta lagi umma~"_ ucap Changmin lirih

" _Ne..ne… umma mengerti. Sebaiknya kau istrahat sekarang. Umma tak sabar menemui mu_ _besok. Bye baby, saranghae"_

" _nado~"_

 **KLIK**

Telepon terputus. Changmin hanya bisa mengehela napas, semoga keputusan yang diambilnya tidak membuatnya menyesal kembali.

.

.

.

 **Pesta pertunangan** **kediaman Shim-**

" _Aigoooo,_ kenapa kau terlihat lesu sekali baby" Ucap Kimbum. Bagaimana tidak pesta pertunangan Changmin akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi, dan ia mendapati Changmin yang masih terduduk diam dibalkon kamarnya.

" _Aigooo baby_ lihat wajahmu, matamu bengkak, hidungmu merah, nanti tunanganmu malah kabur jika melihat mu seperti ini. ayoo tersenyum _baby~."_ Bujuk umma kim. Changmin yang mendengarnya tersentak _. Ani_ jangan sampai ia ditolak lagi. Cukup Yunho saja yang menolaknya! Bukankah Yunho pun akan bertunangan. ugh.. perasaan sesak itu muncul lagi memenuhi dadanya. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Segera di tepisnya perasaan itu, Bibir tebal Changmin pun tersenyum kecil, ia bertekad untuk melupakan Yunho. Ya, ia akan melupakan Yunho!

.

.

.

"Wahh, Minnie sudah dewasa ne? Ahjuma ingat sekali perna menggendongmu ketika kau baru berumur lima tahun minnie~" Ucap Umma Jung riang. Changmin yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau belum bertemu anak _Ahjuma ne_? aigoo pasti kau sudah lupa dengan _uri Jung Junior_ itu, tapi _Ahjuma_ senang kau mau menerima perjodohan ini. _Ahjuma_ ingat sekali ketika kau kecil kau suka mengikuti _uri aegya_ kemana saja. Kalian sangat manis sekali waktu itu~" kekeh Jung Heechul - _umma Jung-._

"Ne, Baby kau selalu berteriak ingin menikah dengannya jika kau sudah besar, dan sekarang permintaan mu terkabul _baby~"_ tambah Kimbum. Kening Changmin hanya bisa mengkerut mendengarnya. Oh ayolah, itu hanya kisahnya ketika berumur lima tahun bagaimana bisa ia mengingat hal itu sekarang disaat ia berumur tujuh belas tahun. Dan lagi dihatinya sekarang dipenuhi dengan namja bernama Yunho yang sekarang mungkin bahagia bersama tunangnya.

" Kau belum bertemu Jung Junior kan? Tadi _Ahjuma_ liat dia sedang duduk diberanda ujung sana. Ada baiknya kau mengobrol dulu sebelum bertunangan. Bukankah kalian sudah lama tak bertemu" kekeh Umma Jung sambil mendorong Changmin menuju beranda yang ditunjuk.

Changmin berjalan perlahan menuju beranda. Pikirannya melayang mengingat bagaimana rupa si jung Junior namun ia tetap tak bisa mengingatnya. Dan bodohnya lagi dia tidak bertanya pada ummanya mengenai si Jung junior, bagaimana jika Jung junior ini sudah berumur tiga puluh tahun? Atau dia _Ajusshi_ tua yang sudah mesum? Memikirnya saja sudah membuat Changmin bergidik. Yasudah lah, dia sudah menerima perjodohan ini, dia sudah tak bisa lari lagi toh dia juga harus melupakan si Yunho itu! Tak terasa langkah Changmin terhenti didepan beranda, ia bisa melihat seorang _namja_ sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Dari belakang Changmin dapat menduga bahwa namja didepannya ini seumuran dengannya, sepertinya ia dapat bernafas lega dikarenakan ia tidak dijodohkan dengan ajusshi seperti bayangannya.

Emm.. Changmin berdeham pelan sekadar untuk meredakan kecanggungan pada dirinya. namja yang masih memandang malam itu sepertinya sadar akan keberadaan seseorang dibelakangnya. Tapi sepertinya namja itu memilih diam membiarkan sosok dibelakangnya memulai lebih dulu.

"Emm, hai aku Changmin, namja yang dijodohkan dengan mu? Kalau boleh tahu namamu siapa?" Ucap Changmin kaku. Ia sungguh merutuki perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya bagaimana bisa ia memperkenalkan diri seperti dirinya memperkenalkan diri ketika berada sekolah? Changmin diam memperhatikan _namja_ yang sama sekali tak bergerak. Apakah dia tak menarik hingga _namja_ didepannya tetap membelakanginya.

"Hei- ucapan Changmin terpotong ketika melihat _namja_ itu membalikkan badan menghadapnya. Debaran –debaran itu muncul lagi ketika melihat _namja_ bermata musang itu menatapnya lekat.

" _MWO!_ Kenapa kau bisa disini?" Pekik Changmin. Ia terlalu kaget melihat Yunho yang berada disini.

"Kenapa? Yah ini kan pertunangan ku _Baby~"_ Jawab Yunho santai

" _Mwo?"_

"Perkenalkan aku Jung Yunho calon tunanganmu."

" _Mwo?"_

"hei kenapa kau seperti tak percaya begitu melihatku? Apa kau tak suka bertunangan denganku?" Changmin yang masih kaget pun sadar bahwa yang didepannya benar-benar Yunho tunangannya.

"kau.. kau _NAMJA PABBO_ " teriak Changmin begitu sadar bahwa Yunho telah mempermainkan hatinya.

"Kau membuatku seperti namja Idiot! Kau membuat jantung ku berdebar-debar ketika berada didekatmu, kau membuatku gelisah dengan tingkahmu, kau membuatku selalu ingin melihatmu, kau membuatku menangis ketika kau tak muncul kemarin, dan sekarang kau muncul begitu saja didepan ku sebagai tunanganku! kau benar-benar _namja pabbo_!" pekik Changmin mengeluarkan semua yang dirasakaannya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca ia senang sekaligus kesal pada namja didepannya.

" _Miannne baby~ uljima ne~"_ Bujuk Yunho. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Changmin yang menangis. Direngkuhnya tubuh Changmin tangannya perlahan terulur kepunggung Changmin berusaha menenangkan Changmin.

"Hiks… _saranghae Yunho-ya~"_ ucap Changmin disela-sela isak tangisnya.

" _Ne… nado baby~"_ jawab Yunho sambil mengecup pelan bibir tebal Changmin. Ntah sejak kapan Changmin membalas kecupan Yunho menjadi lumatan-lumatan dan kecupan itu pun menjadi ciuman panas.

.

.

.

 **Dikediaman Shim para orangtua** -

Sepertinya adegan _lovey-dovey_ Homin tak disadari diperhatikan oleh para orang tua mereka.

"Aahahah. Benar bukan? Ide ku untuk memasukkan _uri_ _aegya_ kesekolah Yunho adalah keputusan yang tepat." Ucap Appa Shim bangga.

"Ne kau benar yeoboo~, aku senang sekali Changmin jatuh cinta dengan Yunho" tambah Umma Shim

"kau benar Kimbum-ah paling tidak mereka tidak terpaksa menerima perjodohan ini" Ucap Appa Jung

"Ne, yeobbo aku tak sabar menimang cucu. Ahaha" kekeh umma Jung.

Tak sadar kah Changmin baahwa semuanyatelah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh para orang tuanya. Dan rencana mereka berhasil. Changmin jatuh cinta pada Yunho tunangannya ~

 **E.N.D**

 **LAST! GIVE ME CHANGMIN! XD**


	7. it has to be you

**It Has To Be You!**

 **Im sory for repost this fiction again (.-.)**

 **Pairing:** HOMIN!

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclamer** : Yunho, Changmin, milik diri mereka sendiri/saya cuman pinjem nama doang~/Ide cerita pasaran/tapi dijamin alurnya dari otak saya yang pas-pasan / read n review oke!

.

 **Summary : Yunho terseyum begitu tahu tujuan kakinya melangkah. Ia tak sabar melihat senyum di wajah kekasihnya. Sampai ia sadar bahwa ia sudah terlambat**

 **WARNING!**

 **TYPO/songfic/oneshoot/ini angst pertama saya dan gagal/death chara ._.v/kebanyakan Yunho pov disini/alur maju pake mundur/italic itu yang flashback/yang di blod itu lirik lagunya/cerita aneh bin gaje /YAOI/HOMIN couple/DLDR/OOC** **.**

Saya reader yang coba-coba nulis, kalo gak suka nikmatin ajaa wajah bang Changmin~ XD

 **DEAL!**

 **NP: it has to be you- Yesung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Even today i wander in my memory**

 **Im pasing around on the end of this way**

 **Youre still holding me tightly, even though i cant see you any more**

 **Im losing my way again**

Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya, _namja_ itu menolehkan kepalanya kesamping tempat tidurnya. Mata musangnya mengerjap beberapa kali melihat sepasang mata bambi itu menatapnya tak berkedip dengan senyum menghiasi wajah manisnya. Bibir hatinya melengkung keatas menunjukkan betapa bahagianya ia melihat sosok yang begitu dirindukannya berada disampingnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya berusaha mengelus pipi tembam kekasihnya. Ia ingin merasakan betapa lembutnya pipi tembam itu. Namun senyumnya menghilang begitu menyadari tangannya hanya menggapai udara kosong. ia mengerjapkan sekali lagi matanya, memastikan bahwa ini nyata. Ia tersenyum miris begitu menyadari sosok disampingnya hanyalah semu. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya membiarkan bulir air mata itu turun dari mata musangnya. Biarkanlah kali ini ia menjadi _namja_ lemah. Ia terlalu merindukan _namja_ manis itu.

"aku merindukanmu Changmin-ah~" ucap Yunho lirih.

 **Im praying to the sky i want see you and hold you more**

 **that i want to see you and hold you more**

Yunho melirik jam yang berada di meja nakasnya. Pukul 7.30. Sepertinya ia tertidur setelah menangis tadi. Yunho memejamkan matanya. Kali ini ia merasa sendiri. Ia tak terbiasa seperti ini. Ia merindukan _namja_ manis yang selalu menemani harinya.

 _._

" _Yah..hyuungggg! palli~ bangunnnnnnnnnnnn" teriak nyaring namja manis itu. Kedua tangannya berada dipinggang ketika melihat Yunho masih terlihat enggan bangun. Yunho makin menelusupkan tubuhnya kedalam selimut. Melihat tingkah Yunho, Changmin berdecak sebal._

" _YAH HYUNGGG KEBAKARAN!" teriak Changmin namja manis itu tepat disamping telinga Yunho._

" _WAhhhh..kebakarannnnnnnnnnn!" panik Yunho langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Namun mata sipitnya langsung membulat begitu menyadari ini hanyalah akal-akalan kekasihnya. Sial. Lagi-lagi ia tertipu. Changmin yang melihatnya tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat ekpresi Yunho yang begitu lucu menurutnya._

" _Yah! kenapa kau tertawa huh? Kau senang sudah menipu kekasih mu ini?" Tanya Yunho kesal.._

" _ahahaha..habis hyung susah sekali dibangunkan" ucap Changmin berusaha menahan tawanya. Yunho mendengus pelan. Kemudian berjalan menuju Changmin yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya._

" _Ka-kau mau apa hyung?" Tanya Changmin gugup melihat Yunho yang berjalan menuju dirinya._

 _GREP._

 _Yunho memegang tangannya kuat. Salah satu tangan Yunho melingkar di pinggangnya. Changmin bisa melihat Yunho yang menyeringai melihatnya. Yunho mendekatkan kepalanya di leher jenjang Changmin. Menghirup pelan aroma Changmin yang begitu memabukkan._

" _Hmmm" ucap Yunho masih sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Changmin. Changmin bisa merasakan deru napas Yunho yang terasa panas ditengkuknya._

" _tentu saja aku ingin menghukummu minnie~" ucap Yunho dengan suaranya yang sedikit serak. Yunho mejauhkan wajahnya dari leher Changmin. Ia menatap wajah Changmin yang memerah. Ahhh….kekasihnya ini sungguh manis sekali. Yunho bisa merasakan deru napas hangat Changmin menerpa wajahnya. Perlahan ia mendekat hingga kedua bibir itu saling bertemu dan saling melumat pelan._

 _._

Mata musang itu kembali terbuka. Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Lagi-lagi ia mengingat kenangan yang seharusnya ia lupakan. ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi. Berusaha meredam kepalanya yang berdenyut setiap ia mengingat _namja_ manis itu.

 **It cant be if its not you**

 **i cant be without you**

 **its okay if im hurt for a day and a year like this**

 **its fine even if my hearts hurts**

 **yes because im just in love with you**

Yunho menatap sendu ruangan didepannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke lemari es di sudut ruangan itu, membukanya dan mengambil sekotak susu rasa _strawberry_ sebelum menutup kembali kulkas itu. Yunho menyandarkan punggungnya ke kulkas, mata musangnya melirik meja makan didepannya yang kosong. ia tersenyum kecut. Biasanya meja itu akan penuh dengan segala macam makanan. Kekasihnya akan menyuruhnya duduk diam hingga meja yang kosong itu penuh hidangan yang dibuat oleh kekasihnya.

.

" _Yah Jung! Jangan mengangguku!" ucap Changmin kesal. Disela-sela kegiatannya memotong wortel Yunho malah asik mengendus-ngendus lehernya jangan lupakan tangan Yunho yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya._

" _Ani~" tolak Yunho yang malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia sangat suka melihat Changmin memasak untuknya. Changmin terlihat begitu manis._

" _Hyungieeee~" rengek Changmin yang merasa terganggu akibat ulah mesum kekasihnya._

" _wae~" ucap Yunho cuek. Kali ini ia malah sibuk memberikan kecupan kecil ditengkuk namja itu._

 _DUG_

" _aww.. appo..appoo" ringis Yunho sambil mengelus kakinya yang diinjak oleh kekasihnya itu._

" _siapa suruh kau mengangguku!" dengus Changmin kesal sambil kembali melanjutkan kegiatan masaknya._

" _tapi kau terlihat begitu menggoda kalau sedang masak baby~" ucap Yunho beralasan. Tangannya masih mengelus kakinya yang terasa sakit. Kekasihnya tak main-main menginjaknya tadi._

" _YAH! Bisakah kau tak mesum sekali saja?" seru Changmin kesal. Kekasihnya ini memiliki kadar mesum yang begitu tinggi._

" _baik..baik" akhirnya Yunho mengalah._

" _hyung duduk saja di meja makan, sebentar lagi sarapannya jadi" ucap Changmin sambil sesekali membalikkan nasi goreng kimchi yang dibuatnya._

" _ne baby~"_

 _CUP. Yunho mencium pipi tembam Changmin sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang sebentar lagi pasti mengamuk._

" _Yah Jung Yunho!" teriak Changmin kesal._

.

.

Yunho tersenyum lirih. Kenapa kenangan itu terus menguar di kepalanya. Padahal ia sudah berusaha mengubur memorinya mengenai _namja_ itu dalam-dalam. Mengingat _namja_ manis itu membuat dirinya lemah. Ia tak sanggup menerima kenyataan dirinya ditinggalkan. Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan _apartement_ nya. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang ia buat bersama _namja_ manis itu di _apartement_ ini. Di setiap sudut ruangan ini, didapur, dikamar, diruang tamu,beranda, bahkan kamar mandi ia bisa merasakan kehadiran _namja_ manis itu. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Iya tak bisa seperti ini terus. Changmin telah memilih meninggalkannya. Ia tak boleh rapuh.

"Sepertinya kali ini aku harus mencari udara segar." Pikir Yunho.

.

.

 **i cannot send you away one more time**

 **i cant live without you**

Yunho melangkahkan kaki pelan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju bangku taman yang kosong. Seharusnya ia tak duduk sendirian disini. Seharusnya _namja_ itu duduk disampingnya. Seharusnya ia menggengam tangan mungil kekasihnya bukan udara hampa yang terasa menyakitkan. Seharusnya ia bisa seperti mereka. Yunho menyederkan punggungnya kebangku tangan itu sambil memejamkan matanya. Memorinya kembali memaksanya untuk mengingat _namja_ manis itu.

.

 _Sepasang kekasih itu sedang duduk sambil menikmati paginya. Tangan Yunho menggemgam erat tangan mungil kekasihnya. Mata mereka mengamati bocah berumur lima tahun yang terlihat sibuk dengan bola didepannya._

" _hyung kau menyukai anak-anak?" Tanya Changmin memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka._

" _tentu saja" jawab Yunho masih menatap bocah gembul didepannya. sesekali ia tersenyum melihat tingkah lucuh bocah itu._

" _Apa kau menginginkannya?" Tanya Changmin lagi._

" _tentu." Jawab Yunho sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap kedua bola mata cokelat Changmin._

" _apa kau bisa memberikannya?" Tanya Yunho. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah kekasihnya memerah malu._

" _Te-tentu"jawab Changmin pelan._

" _tapi kau harus menikahi ku terlebih dahulu" ucap Changmin lagi._

 _Yunho yang mendengarnya tertawa pelan melihat sifat kekasihnya blak-blakan. Kemana sifat kekasihnya yang pemalu?_

" _tentu saja baby, aku akan menikahi mu jika kau telah menyelesaikan kuliah mu" Yunho membelai lembut surai madu Changmin._

" _terlalu lama~. kuliahku baru selesai dua tahun lagi. lamaa~" rengek Changmin. Ia mencebilkan bibirnya tak sabar untuk menikah dengan kekasih tampannya ini. tak sabar untuk merajut keluarga kecil dengan Yunho. Memiliki anak hasil buah cinta mereka._

" _Aku tahu,tapi aku sudah berjanji dengan orang tuamu baby. Aku akan menunggu" jelas Yunho. ia mengecup pipi tembam Changmin._

" _kau mau menunggu ku kan?"Tanya Yunho lembut._

" _aku akan menunggu baby~" ucap Changmin sebelum Yunho melumat bibirnya kembali._

.

.

Mata musang yang terpejam itu membuka lebar. Bodoh. Kenapa ia tak memikirnya. Changmin pasti lelah menunggu dirinya. Ia segera beranjak dari bangku taman itu. Kaki jenjangnya berlari menuju _flat apartementnya._ Ia masuk kedalam _apartement_ nya dengan terburu-buru, tangannya sibuk membongkar laci lemarinya mencari kotak kecil berbentuk persegi dengan kain beludru merah melapisinya. Kotak kecil berisikan sepasang cincin putih yang telah ia siapkan sejak lama. Sebenarnya ia telah lama menyiapkan cincin itu, ia hanya ingin menunggu waktu yang tepat. Namun Changmin telah meninggalkannya sebelum ia sempat memberikan cincin itu pada kekasihnya itu. Yunho tersenyum lebar begitu menemukan kotak kecil itu dibalik berkas-berkas laporannya. Ia mengambil kotak itu kemudian memasukkannya kembali ke saku mejanya. Kali ini ia yakin dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Ia akan menjemput pujaan hatinya . Mengikatnya agar tak pernah pergi lagi dari dirinya.

.

 **it cant be if its not you**

 **i cant be without you**

 **its okay if im hurt for a day and a year like this**

 **its fine even if my hearts hurts**

 **yes because im just in love with you**

 _._

Nafas Yunho terengah-engah begitu ia berada didepan _apartement_ kekasihnya. Ia berusaha menormalkan deru napasnya, ia tak sabar segera masuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Ia menekan tombol angka _password_ untuk membuka pintu bercat putih itu. Berharap jika angka itu masih merupakan _password apartement_ Changmin.

 **Cklek**

Pintu itu terbuka, Yunho segera masuk kedalam apartemen itu. Mata musangnya mengedarkan pandanganya keseluruh bagian apartement itu mencari sosok namja manis yang ia cintai.

" _Changmin-ah aku pulang~"_ ucap Yunhoketika tak melihat Changmin menyambut kedatangannya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang begitu menyadari a _partement_ itu begitu sepi. Kakinya melangkah masuk mencari sosok yang paling ingin ditemuinya. Kosong. Semuanya kosong. Ia tak menemukan keberadaan Changmin di apartement itu, tidak dikamar, ruang tamu , dapur dan di balkon _apartement_ itu. Jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat. Keringat dingin mengucur di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia merasakan firasat buruk. Kekasihnya telah pergi meninggalnya. Pikirannya kalut. Tidak. Ia harus bertemu kekasihnya. Harus. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantong celananya, mencari nama sahabatnya diantara daftar _phone listnya._

 _Call Yoochunie_

" _ye-"_

"Chun, kau tahu dimana Changmin berada? Aku ke apartemennya dan ia tak ada chun! Aku harus bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin melamarnya chun! Kau tahu dia dimana? Tanya Yunho cepat tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Yoochun yang belum selesai.

" _hyung"_ _panggil Yoochun lirih._

"Chun, kau tahu kan? Kau pasti tahu kan? Dimana changmin katakan padaku" Tanya Yunho lagi. ia terlalu panik dengan keberadaan Changmin.

"… _.."_

"Chun _"_ panggil Yunho pelan. Yoochun sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suaranya membuat ia semakin panik.

"Chun ka-"

" _hyungg, sadarlah! Changmin sudah pergi hyung! Changmin sudah tenang disurga hyung!" ucap Yoochun lirih menahan isak tangisnya terdengar. Ia tak sanggup, yunho selalu menggangp changmin masih hidup. Yunho selalu melupakan kenyataan changmin telah meninggalkan selamanya_.

 **DEG**

"Tidak Changmin tak mungkin meningggalkanku! Ia berjanji akan bersamaku selamanya! Tak mungkin!" teriak Yunho histeris. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut.

" _hyung, sadarlah. Changmin sudah meninggal hyung. Seminggu yang lalu. Tolong jangan seperti ini hyung" ucap Yoochun sambil terisak._

"tidak kau bohong! Kau bohong!" jerit Yunho. kepalanya terasa berat. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar . kakinya lemas tak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya. Ia terjatuh bertumpu pada lututnya. Ingatan itu kembali seperti gulungan film yang berputar. Menampilkan kejadian seminggu lalu yang berusaha ia kubur dalam dari ingatannya.

.

 _Yunho tersenyum senang mengingat hari ini merupakan hari jadinya dengan Changmin yang keempat. Empat tahun sudah Changmin menjadi kekasihnya. Seperti biasa mereka akan merayakannya dengan makan malam bersama. Dan kali ini Yunho akan merayakannya dengan hal yang berbeda. Yunho tersenyum kecil mengingat rencana nanti. Kali ini ia akan melamar Changmin. Yunho merogoh kantong celananya mengambil kotak kecil berlapis beludru merah itu. Tangannya membuka kotak kecil itu, matanya menatap cincin bewarna perak yang memiliki ukiran kecil disekelilingnya. Ia tersenyum kecil tak sabar melihat ekspresi kaget Changmin. Bukankah ini yang selalu ditunggu oleh kekasihnya. Yunho melamar dirinya._

 _Yunho melirik jam di tangannya, sudah dua puluh menit dari waktu perjanjian namun kekasihnya belum datang. Ia mengambil ponselnya. Menekan tombol angka yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala._

.

 _Calling baby Changminie~_

" _yeboseyooo~" terdengar suara lembut dari ponselnya. Yunho tersenyum kecil_

" _aku sedang dalam perjalanan hyunggg~" ucapChangmin,_

" _kau terlambat dua puluh menit baby, kau dimana sekarang?" Tanya Yunho._

" _aku sedang di jalan dekat Gangnam hyung~."_

" _mwo? Yang benar saja Changmin! Jarak antara Gangnam dan Seoul harus ditempuh maksimal satu jam. Kau dari mana huh?" Tanya Yunho sedikit kesal. Bisa-bisanya Changmin di hari special mereka malah berulah._

" _aku baru saja mengantar Junsu nuna. Baik…baikk, aku akan mempercepat laju mobil ku" ucap Changmin._

" _aku sudah setengah jalan yun, dua puluh menit lagi aku sampai" lanjutnya_

" _arraso~hati-hati dijalan ne, saranghae" ucap yunho sebelum memutuskan telponnya dengan Changmin._

" _nado~ sampai ketemu disana hyung" ucap Changmin sebelum menutup teleponnya._

 _._

 _Yunho menunggu, dua puluh menit, tiga puluh menit, satu jam, dua jam namun kekasihnya sama sekali belum menampakkan dirinya. Yunho mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Kenapa? Belum sempat ia berpikir ponselnya bergetar. Ia melirik ID penelpon di hanpdhonenya. Ia tersenyum lega. Paling tidak Changmin menelponnya sekarang_

 _._

"baby kau dimana?" Tanya Yunho begitu mengangkat telpon Changmin berharap kekasihnya baik-baik saja,

"Maaf, apakah anda mengenal pemilik ponsel ini?" terdengar suara bass dari ponselnya. Yunho mengernyitkan alisnya, matanya menatap layar ponselnya memastikan ID penelponnya tidak salah.

"Halo" suara bass itu terdengar lagi.

"Ne, saya kekasihnya. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi dengan Changmin?" Tanya Yunho khawatir.

"Maaf tapi pemilik ponsel ini mengalami kecelakaan. Sekarang sedang dibawa kerumah sakit terdekat" Yunho terdiam. ia tak bisa memikirkan apapun. Kecelakaan? Kekasihnya? Rumah sakit?

.

 **my bruised heart**

 **is screaming to me to find you**

 **where are you?**

 **cant you hear my voice?**

 **to me**

Yunho berdiri terpaku menatap gundukan tanah didepannya. Makam itu terlihat masih baru terbukti dengan taburan kelopak bunga yang masih segar dipermukaan makam itu. Makam itu milik kekasihnya. Ia menatap sendu nisan yang memajang foto kekasihnya. Seharusnya kekasihnya masih bernafas disampingnya. Seharusnya Changmin masih bisa tertawa disampingnya. Seharusnya ia bisa bersabar menunngu Changmin, seharusnya ia tak memaksa Changmin untuk segera tiba. Seharusnya. Seharusnya…..

 _._

 _Changmin, kekasihnya tak terselamatkan dikarenakan pendarahan di bagian kepalanya. Menurut saksi mata, penyebab kecelakaan Changmin, dikarenakan kekasihnya menerobos lampu merah sehingga ia tertabrak truk dari arah samping. Mobil Changmin oleng dan terseret hingga terjepit pembatas jalan_.

.

Yunho tersenyum lirih, bulir air mata jatuh dari kedua mata musangnya. Kenyataan kekasihnya yang meninggalkan dirinya untuk selamanya. Ia meletakkan kotak kecil berbentuk persegi itu didepan Nisan Changmin sebelum berbalik pergi.

" _saranghae changmin-ah"_

.

 **if i live my life again**

 **if im born over and over again**

 **i cant live without you for a day**

 **Youre the one i will keep**

 **youre the one i will love**

 **im.. yes because im happy enough if i could be with you**

.

Yunho menatap cincin perak dijari manis tangan kirinya. Menatap cincin perak yang seharusnya juga berada di tangan kekasihnya. Ia merasakan dadanya sesak tak beraturan. Kepalanya berdenyut kencang.

"Arggggghhhhh" pekiknya.

Ia tak kuat. Ia tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. ia tak bisa. Ia terlalu mencintai Changmin. Ia tak bisa bertahan lama tanpa Changmin adalah nafasnya. Changmin adalah jiwanya. Yunho menatap nanar botol kaca didepannya. Botol yang ia ketahui merupakan obat tidur yang biasa ia minum seminggu ini. obat tidur yang membuatnya tidur nyenyak memimpikan kekasihnya. Yunho membuka tutup botol itu mengambil beberapa butir obat tidur melebihi dosis seharusnya. Ia menelan pil itu pelan. Berharap ketika menutup mata ia bisa bersama Changmin selamanya. Selamanya…..

 **E.N.D**

 **Last! Give me changmin! XD**


	8. just another boy

**Just Another Boy!**

 **Im sory for repost this fiction again (.-.)**

 **Pairing:** HOMIN/ YUNRA!

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclamer** : Yunho, Changmin, Jaejoong, Junsu, Yoochun milik diri mereka/saya cuman pinjem nama doang~/Ide cerita pasaran/tapi dijamin alurnya dari otak saya yang pas-pasan/ga suka boleh bash dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar sesuai EYD~/.

 **Summary : katakan siapa** _ **yeoja**_ **itu! Aku tak kan meyerahkan mu pada** _ **yeoja**_ **manapun Yunho yah!/ tidak ada** _ **yeoja**_ **manapun yang menggantikan mu dihatiku Ara ya~ aku tetap memilihmu jika harus memilih ribuan** _ **yeoja. Tapi**_ **….**

 **WARNING!**

 **TYPO/o** _ **ne**_ **shoot/alur maju pake mundur/cerita aneh bin gaje/ kayanya cerita kali ini dari ARA side! /OOC mungkin pake banget~ XD**

Saya reader yang coba-coba nulis, kalo gak suka nikmatin ajaa wajah bang changmin~ XD

 **DEAL!**

 _ **NP:Just another Boy-WINNER**_

Seorang _yeoja_ berambut hitam terurai sedang duduk termenung di sudut meja sebuah kafe. _Yeoja_ itu terlihat tak henti-hentinya memgerakkan bibir _plumnya_ seperti sedang menggumankan sesuatu.

"Dasar! Kemana si Yunho!" Rutuk Ara _yeoja_ yang sedari tadi tak berhenti merutuk nama _namjachingunya_. _Yeoja_ itu sudah bosan menunggu Yunho yang katanya akan datang menemuinya jam satu siang tadi. Ara melirik jam tangan bewarna _baby blue_ di pergelangan tangan kirinya jarum panjang itu menunjuk kearah angka dua belas dan jarum pendeknya mengArah ke angka tiga. Apasih yang dilakukan Yunho itu? Sudah dua jam dia menunggu dan _namja_ berkulit _tan_ itu tak sedikit pun menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Diliriknya ponsel yang terletak begitu saja diatas meja sudak sejak tadi ia mencoba megubungi Yunho namun sambungan teleponnya hanya dijawab _voice mail._ Ara menggeram menahan marah kalau _namja_ _pabbo_ itu datang ia harus mengingatkan dirinya untuk me _ne_ ndang pantat berisi kekasihnya itu. Tangan kanannya terulur mengambil _smartphone_ bewarna biru miliknya. Matanya menatap layar _smartphone_ nya, fotonya dan Yunho ketika merayakan dua bulan hari jadi mereka dipilih Ara menjadi _wallpapern_ ya. Yunho sangat romantis sekali saat itu, Yunho mengajaknya makan malamditemani alunan permainan piano yang diakhiri dengan Yunho mengajaknya berdansa. Senyuman Ara mengembang walaupun itu terjadi dua bulan lalu tapi tetap saja ia seperti baru merasakannya kemarin. Segera ditekannya angka-angka yang sudah dihapal diluar kepala, tangannya kemudian me _ne_ kan tombol hijau untuk menyambungkan panggilan.

.

 _ **Call**_ **Yunho** _ **pabbo~ 3**_

" _ **Hai ini**_ **Yunho** _ **yang tampan, jika kalian mendengar mail voice ini mungkin aku sedang melakukan sesuatu untuk mempertampan diriku. Silakan tinggalkan pesan cinta kalian setelah bunyi BIP bye~"**_ _Voice_ _mail_ Yunho terdengar ketika sambungan teleponnya tersambung.

 _BIP~_

" _ **Namja Pabbo! Sampai kapan kau mau membuatku menunggu mu! Jika kau tak muncul tiga puluh menit lagi, aku jamin aku akan mengurangi ketampananmu hingga bayipun akan menangis jika melihat wajahmu! HUH!.**_ **"** **BIP.** Ara mendengus setelah meninggalkan _voice mail_ nya. Diliriknya jam tangannya ternyata sudah jam tiga lewat lima belas menit.

.

Padahal Yunho yang mengajaknya untuk bertemu tapi kenapa justru Yunho yang belum datang? Apa Yunho melupakan janjinya? Sifat pelupa Yunho memang tak pernah sembuh, selalu saja begitu tapi akhir-akhir ini sifat pelupa Yunho makin parah. Ia sering sekali membuat Ara menunggunya berjam-jam. Padahal Ara sudah rela mendatangi kafe _Purple line_ agar bisa bertemu Yunho.

Ara dan Yunho merupakan salah satu mahasiswa di **SHINKI UNIVERSITY** namun Ara mengambil jurusan desain dan Yunho mengambil jurusan teknik mesin. Perbedaan jurusan yang diambil dan letak fakultas yang jauh membuat intesitas mereka bertemu sangat sulit. Hanya komunikasi dengan _handphone_ atau sesekali mereka berjanji untuk bertemu di kafe ini menghabiskan satu hari penuh berdua sambil duduk bersampingan. Ara suka sekali bagian ketika ia harus duduk menyenderkan kepalanya kebahu Yunho, ia dapat mencium aroma _mint_ segar di indra penciumannya. Aroma Yunho yang membuatnya tergila-gila dan membuatnya merindukannya. Namun akhir-akhir ini Yunho berbeda, awalnya Ara kira Yunho sibuk dengan mata kuliahnya mengingat jurusan mereka yang berbeda. Tapi perasaannya sebagai perempuan membuat ia curiga dengan sikap Yunho akhir-akhir ini.

.

Haaah.. ditepisnya rasa curiga itu sebaiknya ia berpikir positif mengenai _namjachingunya_. Tak baik bukan berpikir _ne_ gatif tentang kekasihnya. Ara mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat sesosok _namja_ yang melewati pintu kafe dengan wajah yang berantakan. Wajah _namja_ itu tampak berkeringat dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan tiga kancing kemjanya yang tak terkancing, ntah kenapa _namja_ tersebut justru terkesan _sexy~._ Segera dialihkan tatapannya keluar jendela bisa-bisanya ia memuji _namja_ _pabbo_ yang sudah membuatnya menunggu dua jam! _Namja_ itu menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri melihat sekeliling kafe. Mata musangnya melihat tajam mengamati orang-orang yang berada di kafe. Pandangann matanya terhenti melihat _yeoja_ berambut panjang yang sedang menatap jendela. Bibir _yeoja_ itu mengerucut imut , menandakan ia sedang kesal. _Namja_ itu hanya terkekeh dan berjalan pelan menuju meja tempat _yeoja_ itu duduk. Yunho tahu _yeoja_ itu pura-pura tak peduli akan kedatangannya.

"Hei _baby_ ~" Ucap _namja_ itu setelah berhasil duduk disebelah Ara.

" _Ne_ " Jawaban singkat dan terkesan dingin itu keluar dari bibir _plum yeojachingunya_.

"Ara ya~ jika kau merengut seperti itu nanti kerutan diwajahmu muncul pemanen!" Goda _namja_ itu melihat Ara yang masih mengambek.

"MWO! Ap-" Ucapan Ara harus terhenti ketika bibir _plum_ nya dikecup singkat oleh pemilik bibir hati. Ara hanya bisa merutuki jantungnya yang berdetak semakin kencang. Yunho selalu bisa membuatnya untuk memaafkannya

"Ciuman itu ucapan maapku Ara ya~" _Miann_ _ne_ , mobil ku tadi mogok dan ponsel ku mati _baby_ ~" Ucap Yunho sambil memelas. Tangannya terulur memegang tangan Ara yang diletakkan dibawah meja.

"Kau harus memaafkankanku _baby_ ~" Rengek Yunho. Ara benar-benar tak bisa menolak Yunho jika dia sudah bertingkah seperti ini.

" _Ne_.. _ne_ ee~ aku memaapkan mu _baby_ ~" Jawab Ara sambil mengelus pipi Yunho perlahan. " sebaiknya kau tak lupa mengecas _handphone_ mu _baby_ ~ aku kan jadi susah menghubungimu." Ucap Ara pengertian

" _Ne_ _baby_ ~ aku janji tak kan mengulanginya lagi~" ucap Yunho sembari memeluk Ara kedekapannya. Ara hanya diam, ia tahu Yunho selalu mengucapkan kata yang sama jika dia melakukan kesalahan, tapi ntah kenapa sebulan terakhir ini Yunho selalu mengingkari janjinya. Lagi dan lagi dia mengulangi kesalahannya. Ara mengeratkan pelukannya kepadaYunho seakan tak mau melepaskannya. Tak sadar jika sepasang mata memandang mereka tak suka.

Mata Ara tiba-tiba membulat sempurna ketika melihat bercak merah pada leher Yunho. _**what!**_ Diperhatikan dada bidang Yunho yang terlihat akibat kemejanya yang tak terkancing. Satu, dua tidak ada tiga bercak merah didada bidang Yunho. digigit nyamuk? Ara tidak bodoh tentu saja dia tahu itu adalah _**love bite!**_ _**Love bite**_! _Yeoja_ mana yang berani memberikan _l_ _ **ove bite**_ pada kekasihnya! Ara merasakan darahnya mendidih dan membuatnya menggeram menahan mArah.

"Kau kenapa _baby_?" Tanya Yunho lembut setelah melepas pelukannya. Tatapan lembut dari sepasang mata musang dan suara Yunho yang mengalun merdu membuat Ara melupakan kemarahanya. Biaralah kali ini ia egois, perasaannya tetap berkata bahwa selama Yunho berada disisinya ia tak kan kehilangan Yunho.

.

.

.

Bukannya Ara tak percaya dengan Yunho hanya saja instingnya sebagai wanita mengatakan Yunho memiliki simpanan. Yah kalau bisa dibilang mungkin selingkuhan. Apalagi Ara tak mengenal teman-teman Yunho sama sekali mengingat fakultas mereka yag berbeda. Ia juga mengenal Yunho ditahun pertamanya kuliah disini itu pun akibat pertemuan mereka yang tak sengaja di mesin minuman kaleng. Saat itu Yunho menendang mesing minuman yang tak mau mengeluarkan pesanannya dan tepat ketika Ara melewati mesin minuman itu ntah bagaimana kaleng pesanan Yunho keluar dan mengenai dirinya. saat itu lah pertemuan mereka berlanjut dan akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih. Yang ia tahu kekasihnya merupakan salah satu idola difakultas teknik mesin. Mengingat ada _yeoja_ lain yang bisa menarik perhatian Yunho membuatnya geram. Siapa yang berani beraninya. Yunho miliknya dan hanya dia yang boleh memilikinya!

.

.

Dengan bermodal nekat dan rasa penasarannya akhirnya Ara mengunjungi Yunho difakultasanya.

 **To :** _ **Yunho**_ _ **pabbo**_ **~ 3**

 _ **Hei aku kefakultasmu yah, aku mau melihat-lihat X)**_

Oke satu menit Ara tak mendapat balasn dari Yunhonya.

.

 **To:** _ **yunho**_ _ **pabbo**_ **~ 3**

 _ **Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku Dx**_

Ara menimbang apakah ia harus ke fakultas Yunho atau tidak, kenapa Yunho tak membalas pesannya? Bagamana jika Yunho mengamuk nantinya? Tak lama kemudian sakunya bergetar, segera di bukanya layar _handphone_ nya membuka folder pesan.

 **From :** _ **yunho**_ _ **pabbo**_ **~ 3**

 _ **Kenapa dadakan? Aku tak sempat mencukur kumisku tadi pagi karena kesiangan. Kau pasti akan tambah jatuh cinta melihat ku begini**_ **~.**

Ara tersenyum geli membaca balasan Yunho padanya. Yunho selalu saja percaya diri dengan ketampanannya

Drtt.. _handphone_ nya kembali bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk.

 **From :** _ **yunho**_ _ **pabbo**_ **~ 3**

 _ **Datanglah, aku masih ada kelas sampai waktu makan siang. Aku tak akan bertanggung jawab jika kau jatuh cinta lagi padaku.**_

Ara tersenyum lagi. Yunho memang tahu bagimana membuatnya selalu tersenyum. " _Ohh, yun tak perlu melihatmu memiliki kumis untuk jatuh cinta padamu lagi." Pikir_ Ara

.

.

 **Fakultas Teknik Mesin Seoul Universitas.**

Disinilah Ara berdiri didepan gerbang fakultas teknik mesin. Dirinya menimang-nimang memilih masuk atau tidak. Tapi rasa penasarannya terhadap _yeoja_ yang berani mengambil separuh hati Yunho membuatnya membulatkan tekadnya untuk memasuki gedung yang menjulang tinggi didepannya.

.

.

Aroma oli dan asap tercium di indra penciumannya begitu menjejakkan kakinya didalam gedung tempat kekasihnya kuliah. Oke semua orang sedang memandangnya aneh, mungkin dikarenakan fakultas teknik yang sangat jarang sekali menerima mahasiswa bergender perempuan jika pun ada mahasiswi tersebut pasti akan berdandan layaknya _namja_ dengan sifat dan penampilan yang tomboy. Berbeda dengan Ara yang sedang berjalan menelusuri koridor kelas fakultas teknik itu. Sebenarnya Ara berdandan seperti biasa rambut hitamnya dibiarkan tergerai tak lupa jepit berbentuk bintang berwarna biru memperindah rambutnya, Ara hanya memakai dress selutut yang bewarna hijau _tosca_ denga _heels_ bewarna senada. Tentu saja dandanan ala Ara ini sangat jarang ditemukan di kampus teknik yang _notabene_ nya berisikan _namja_.

.

.

Ara berjalan pelan menelusuri koridor, memperhatikan tiap kelas yang dilewatinya. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti disalah satu ruang kelas, mata bulatnya melihat Yunho yang sedang duduk mengamati penjelasan dosen. Namun tatapan Ara tiba-tiba berubah risih ketika melihat _namja_ disamping Yunho menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Yunho. **What!** Berani-beraninya _namja_ itu mengambil ahli bahu yang sudah diklaim menjadi miliknya. Eh, kenapa ia cemburu pada seorang _namja_? Bukankah dia kesini untuk mencari _yeoja_ yang telah berani mengambil separuh hati Yunho. dilangkahkan lagi kakinya perlahan dari kelas Yunho, ia lebih memilih menunggu di kantin daripada melihat _namja_ yang dengan seenaknya jidatnya bersender dibahu Yunho.

.  
.

 **From:** _ **Yunho**_ _ **pabbo**_ **~3**

 **Kau dimana? Aku sebentar lgi beres.**

 **To:** _ **Yunho Pabbo**_ **~ 3**

 **Aku dikantin. Oke semangat** _ **baby**_ **:***

Setelah membalas pesan Yunho. Ara kembali tenggelam dengan pikirannya akan perselingkuhan Yunho.

.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Ara melihat Yunho memasuki kantin dengan beberapa _namja_ lain yang dapat diduga Ara sebagai teman-teman Yunho. mata Ara memandang tajam tangan Yunho yang sedang merangkul pinggang _namja_ yang tadi dilihatnya dikelas Yunho, matanya membulat kaget. Namja yang sedang dirangkul Yunho itu terlihat manis dengan sepasang mata bambi dan hidung yng mancung. Namja itu terlihaat tersenyum malu ketika Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya membisikkan sesuatu. Tapi wajar bukan sesama teman merangkul pinggang, mungkin itu teman baiknya Yunho pikir Ara tak mau pusing. Ara melihat Yunho melambaikan tangannya ketika meninggalkan gerombolannya dan berjalan menuju Ara. Senyuman yang terkembang dibibir hatinya membuat Ara melupakan amarah dan kecurigaannya untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

Ara dan Yunho sedang menikmati _dinner_ berdua. Malam ini Yunho mengajaknya makan malam sebagai permintaan maafnya tidak bisa me _ne_ mani Ara mengunjungi orang tuanya. Yunho kerap sekali menolak ajakan Ara untuk berkunjung ke rumah orang tuanya. Tapi pikiran jeleknya segera ditepisnya jauh-jauh. Makan malam mereka dilalui dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan, senyuman di bibir Ara tak pernah hilang jika mendengar gombalan Yunho padanya.

" _Baby_ ~ aku mau ketoilet dulu _ne_?" Ucap Yunho sembari bangkit dari duduknya.

' _Ne_ _baby_ , jangan lama"

Tak berapa lama setelah Yunho berlalu, layar _smartphone_ milik Yunho bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Yunho memang meninggalkan _handphone_ nya di atas meja. Ara melirik layar _handphone_ tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya Ara ketika melihat nama yang tertulis dilayar _handphone_ mahal Yunho.

 _ **One Message received~**_

 _ **From : My baby love.**_

Mata Ara melotot melihat deretan huruf yang berada dilayar, jelas bukan kekasih Yunho itu dia dan dia sedang berada bersama Yunho. tak mungkin dirinya mengirimkan pesan ke Yunho? Ara segera mengmbil _handphone_ nya dan mengecek folder terkirim memastikan tak ada pesan darinya untuk Yunho yang baru masuk. Pikirannya kembali mengingat percakapan yang didengarnya ketika dikantin fakultas teknik ketika sedang menunggu Yunho.

 **.**

" _Kau tau Yunho dan dia sangat cocok bukan?" Ucap salah satu namja yang tak jauh duduk dari Ara. Alis Ara bertaut tak mengerti mendengarnya._

' _Ya, aku setuju, dia terlihat manis tak heran kan Yunho menyukainya" Timpal satu lagi namja._

 _Pikiran Ara berkelebat, dia? Manis? Siapa? Benarkah selingkuh? Walaupun Ara sudah mencium gelagat Yunho yang aneh. Namun sekali lagi egonya berkata bahwa Yunho tak selingkuh._

 _Ara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menepis pikiran jeleknya tentang Yunho._

 _._

Tangan Ara terangkat menuju _handphone_ Yunho yang tergeletak diatas meja. Rasa penasaranya sungguh-sungguh membuatnya gatal untuk meraih ponsel itu, tapi pergerakannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara _baritone_ memanggil namanya.

" _Mian_ _baby_ ~ toiletnya mengantri." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum manis. Dan lagi-lagi Ara dibuat tak berkutik dengan senyuman maut Yunho.

.

.

" _Miann baby_ ~ aku tak bisa menemani mu. Aku sedang tak enak badang sekarang?" ucap Yunho di line teleponya dengan Ara.

"Oke _baby_ , istrahat yang cukup. Aku akan menjengukmu nanti" jawab Ara perhatian

"Tak usah _baby_ , aku cukup tidur saja. Itu akan membuatku lebih baik." Ucap Yunho menolak secara halus.

"Oke, kalau kau mau istrahat _baby_."

"Uhm"

" _Get well soon ne! saranghae~!_ " ucap Ara mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dengan Yunho.

Oke sekali lagi Yunho tak bisa menemaninya berburu hadiah ulang tahun untuk sahabatnya BoA. Tapi sepertinya kali ini ia akan berbelanja sendiri.

.

.

 **BOLERO Mall**

Ara tampak asik mengamati orang –orang yang berlalu didepannya. Ia sedang terduduk di bangku panjang yang disediakan oleh pihak mall ini. Kakinya sudah mencapai batas limitnya ia terlalu asik memasuki setiap _outlet_ untuk mencari hadiah hingga pandanganya tertuju pada pasangan yang berjalan diseberangnya. Ia dapat melihat jelas Yunho walaupun wajahnya tertutup topi dengan seseorang yang mengaitkan tangannya ke lengan Yunho manja. Ingatkan Ara bahwa lengan Yunho saling terkait dengan sosok itu. Namun Ara tak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah seseorang yang sedang bersama Yunho, wajahnya tertutupi _hoodie_ dan tubuhnya terbungkus _hoodie_ yang kebesaran menutupi lekuk tubuhnya. Siapa _yeoja_ itu? Geram Ara cemburu.

.

Ara segera mengikuti Yunho, dilihatnya Yunho menuruni lift menuju lantai _basement_ sepertinya Yunho sudah mau pulang, amarah Ara seakan-akan siap meledak begitu melihat keintiman Yunho dan selingkuhannya. Apalagi melihat Yunho yang selalu tersenyum lembut jika berhadapan dengan selingkuhannya, senyuman yang berbeda jika Yunho tersenyum padanya.

.

.

 **.**

 **Basement Bolero Mall**

Ara mempercepat langkah tak ingin meninggalkan bukti yang sekarang berada didepan matanya. Ia bisa membuktikan bahwa Yunho selingkuh. Namun, jauh dilubuk hatinya ia tak mau semua ini benar adanya. Ia sedikit berharap jika sosok itu merupakan teman Yunho atau saudara Yunho. dia dapat melihat baju kemeja Yunho dibalik mobil _audi_ yang sering mengantar Ara pulang. Dan matanya sekali lagi melotot tak percaya melihat Yunho yang sedang mencium panas sosok yang dicurigai sebagai selingkuhan Yunho.

"MWO!YUNHO!" Teriak Ara frustasi melihat kekasihnya selingkuh. Kedua orang yang sedang bercium itu pun menghentikan kegiatan saling mengecup. Ara tak bisa melihat jelas sosok yang dicium Yunho karena _hoodie_ yang menghalangi pandangan Ara. Ara mendelik sebal melihat tangan Yunho yang masih merangkul pinggang selingkuhannya itu.

"JELASKAN PADAKU SEMUA INI JUNG!" Ucap Ara kesal. Giginya bergemelutuk menahan marah. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sedangkan sosok disebelahnya semakin menundukkan kepala tangannya terlihat menggengam bagian bawah _hoodie_ nya dengan erat.

" _Ne_ , apa yang harus aku jelaskan Ara?" ucap Yunho tenang. Ara menatap Yunho tajam, bagaimana bisa Yunho berbicara setenang itu seakan-akan tak terjadi sesuatu. Padahal dia baru saja tertangkap selingkuh! SELINGKUH catat itu. Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya berguman tak jelas.

"Katakan siapa _yeoja_ itu! Aku tak kan meyerahkan mu pada _yeoja_ manapun Yunho yah!" Pekik Ara, tangannya terarah menunjuk sosok yang berada disamping Yunho. Ia benar-benar tak terima melihat Yunho selingkuh darinya. Ara tak penah tak mendapatkan yang dimau. Semua orng tahu itu dan dia yang selalu mencampakkan bukan dicampakkan. Dan sekarang dia tak terima Yunho direbut begitu saja disaat dirinya ingin serius menjalani sebuah hubungan.

Yunho masih diam tak menanggapi ucapan Ara.

"Aku tak kan meyerahkan mu pada _yeoja_ manapun Yunho yah!" desis Ara penuh emosi dan amarah. Mata Arah menatap tajam _yeoja_ yang berada didepannya. Apa yang dimiliknya sehingga Yunho bisa berpaling darinya. Apakah dia lebih cantik? Lebih _sexy?_ Lebih menggoda?

" _Miann_ Ara ya~" Yunho akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "Tidak ada _yeoja_ manapun yang menggantikan mu dihatiku _Ara ya~_ aku tetap memilihmu jika harus memilih ribuan _yeoja"_ Yunho menghentikan ucapanya. Matanya melirik Ara kemudian melirik sosok yang sedang direngkuhnya.

"Tidak ada _yeoja_ lain _Ara ya~"_ Yunho menghela napasnya dan kemudian tanganya menarik _hoodie_ yang menutupi wajah orang itu. Ara yang melihatnya menahan napasnya.

"MWO!" Ara kaget sekali melihat wajah orang yang tadi memakai hodie. Pikirannya tak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa yang selama ini terjadi antara dirinya dengan Yunho. bibirnya membulat tak percaya.

"Tidak ada _yeoja_ lain _Ara ya~. But, Just another boy~"_ ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum lembut kemudian berlalu memasuki mobilnya.

Yunho menggumannkan kata maaf kepada Ara sebelum pergi meninggal yeoja yang masih tak bergerak dari Ara menandakan ia masih shock.

.

.

.

 **Didalam mobil**

"Kau jahat sekali h _yungie~"_ Ucap _namja_ bermata bambi kepada _namja_ yang masih fokus pada kegiatan menyetirnya.

" _Wae minnie~,_ bukankah kau sudah tak betah lagi aku berpacaran dengannya?" Ucap Yunho , ekor matanya melirik _namja_ yang sudah menjadi tunangannya selama dua tahun ini.

" _Ne_ , _ne_ aku memang ingin kau segera memutuskannya. Soalnya kau terlihat menyukai peran mu sebagai pacarnya!" Ketus changmin – _namja_ yang berada disebelah Yunho-. Ia memang kesal setiap melihat Yunho yang seperti menikmati peran rahasianya.

" _Ne_ , tapi kau kan yang memintaku untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya _minnie~"_ Jawab Yunho tak terima

" _Ne_ , _ne_ aku ingat. Kau tak usah mengingatkan kulagi _yunnie_ _pabbo_!" changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas diingatannya, yap ia yang menyuruh Yunho untuk menaklukan _yeoja_ bernama Go Ara itu. Changmin pula yang meminta Yunho agar memacari Ara. Awalnya Yunho menolak karena menurutnya itu akan melukai hati Changmin. Sungguh ia hanya mencintai Changmin bukan yang lain. Tapi begitu melihat sepasang mati bambi kesayangannnya yang sudah berkaca-kaca Yunho mau tak mau mengucapkan kata iya. Changmin memang kesal dengan _yeoja_ bernama Ara itu. Ara terkenal sekali merupakan idola sekaligus _playgirl_ difakultasnya. Ara dengan mudah dapat mendapatkan _namja_ dan mencampakkan _namja_ lain jika ia sudah bosan. Dan salah satu korban Ara adalah Park Yoochun sepupu dekatnya yang berjidat lebar. Ara dengan seenaknya memutuskan Yoochun yang benar-benar mencintai Ara setelah berpacaran selama tiga hari. Hal ini membuat sepupunya Yoochun menghabiskan satu malam penuh di bar dengan mabuk-mabukan. Dan membuat Yoochun hampir merenggang nyawanya karena tabrakan yang dialaminya, Yoochun mengemudikan mobilnya sambil mabuk. Changmin yang mengetahui alasan Yoochun mabuk-mabukan itu, kemudian menyusun rencana _evil_ diotaknya. Ia yakin rencananya akan berhasil membuat _yeoja_ itu kapok untuk mempermainkan _namja_. Yahh, walaupun dia harus mengorbankan _yunnie_ nya untuk _yeoja_ jahat itu.

.

Changmin tersentak dari lamunannya begitu merasakan sentuhan halus disekitar pahanya. Ugh, tangan si Jung mesum itu sedang merambat di pahanya, gerakan tangan Yunho yang perlahan dan lembut itu membuat sesuatu dari dirinya menegang perlahan. Yunho yang melihat Changmin mengigit bibirnya menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia suka sekali menggoda Changmin disaat seperti ini, Changmin tak dapat melakukan perlawanan mengingat mereka didalam mobil dan berada dalam jalur yang ramai.

.

.

Mobil Yunho terhenti tepat dibelakang _zebra cross_ , lampu merah membuat mereka harus berhenti. Tangan Yunho masih mengelus-elus paha changmin. Ohh, sentuhan Yunho mudah sekali membuatnya terangsang. Mati-matian dia mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"A-apa ya-ng kau Inginkan Jung! Desis Changmin menahan desahan. Yunho yang mendengarnya mencondongkan tubuhnya ketelinga Changmin. Yunho menghembuskan napas ditelinga _sensitive_ Changmin.

"Aku..hanya akan meminta hadiahku yang kau janjikan atas peranku, _minnie~"_ Ucap Yunho dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar _sexy~._ Changmin yang mendengarkannya hanya bisa melebarkan kedua mata bambinya.

" **. . .malam.** _ **baby**_ **~"** ucap Yunho penuh penekanan disetiap katanya. Yunho terkekeh melihat reaksi wajah changmin yang terlihat manis dimata Yunho.

Oh shim changmin sepertinya kau akan menjadi tahanan kamar malam ini. Selamat menikmati _changminnah~~~_

 **E.N.D~ XD**.

 **LAST! GIVE ME CHANGMIN~! XD**


	9. secret

**SECRET**

 **Im sory for repost this fiction again (.-.)**

 **Pairing:** HOMIN!

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclamer** : Yunho, Changmin, and the other cast milik diri mereka sendiri /saya cuman pinjem nama doang~/Ide cerita pasaran/tapi dijamin alurnya dari otak saya yang pas-pasan / read n review oke!

 **Summary : Tell me what you want to hear and im gonna give all my secrets~**

 **WARNING!**

 **TYPO/songfict/oneshoot ato drabble ya/Bacanya pelan-pelan biar ga bingung/italic itu yang flashback/YAOI/HOMIN couple/DLDR/OOC** **.**

Terinpirasi sama judul lagunya ma satu lirik dilagu ini~

Saya reader yang coba-coba nulis, kalo gak suka nikmatin ajaa wajah bang Changmin~ XD

.

 **NP: Secret- One republic**

.

Changmin menatap kesal sahabatnya yang sudah beberapa bulan ini sering bertindak aneh. Mulai dari tertawa sendiri, melamun, bengong, dan menatap layar ponselnya berlama-lama. Changmin tak tahu apa yang disembunyikan oleh sahabatnya. Karena setiap Changmin bertanya pasti sahabatnya akan menggodanya balik membuat ia lupa akan pertanyaannya. Errrr….

Seperti sekarang. Changmin memandang kesal _namja_ berkulit _tan_ didepannya. namja itu sedari tadi melamun dan tak menyadari dirinya yang sudah berada didepannya.

Changmin menatap iritasi Yunho yang tersenyum sendiri. Seakaan didepannya ada yang lucu huh?

"ehem" Changmin berdeham pelan.

"…."

"ehem" kali ia ia lebih meninggikan lagi suaranya. Dan Yunho sama sekali tak bergeming.

"YAH! JUNG YUNHO!" teriak Changmin kesal.

"y-ya" jawab Yunho kaget.

"Changmin? kapan kau datang?" Tanya Yunho bingung melihat Changmin yang berada dikelasnya.

" _pabbo!"_ dengus Changmin yang langsung keluar kelas. Mengabaikan Yunho yang terus memanggil dirinya.

.

.

Waktu istirahat kali ini, Changmin sengaja datang kekelas Yunho. kemarin mereka berjanji untuk makan bersama. tepatnya Yunho berjanji untuk menaktir dirinya sebagai permintaan maaf janji yang yunho batalkan. Kaki jenjangnya bergerak cepat, ia tak sabar bertemu Yunho hari ini begitu banyak yang ingin ia ceritakan pada Yunho. sudah menjadikan kebiasaan Changmin untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Yunho. ia dan Yunho sudah berteman sejak mereka berumur lima tahun, apalagi dengan jarak rumah mereka yang bersebelahan membuat mereka semakin sering bertemu dan bermain bersama. Hingga mereka duduk di bangku kelas tiga Toho SHS. Persahabatannya dengan Yunho semakin erat. Changmin mempercayai Yunho sehingga tak pernah sekalipun ia merahasiakan sesuatu pada Yunho.

"Yunho ya~" panggil Changmin riang begitu berada didepan kelas Yunho. Mata bambinya melihat seluruh kelas mencari keberadaan Yunho.

"Donghae! Apa kau melihat Yunho?" Tanya Changmin pada Donghae yang masih berada didalam kelas.

"Yunho? sepertinya tadi ia bersama dengan Heechul _sunbae_ min" jawab Donghae.

Changmin mengerutkan alisnya. Heechul _sunbae_? Heechul _sunbae_ yang terang-terangan mendekati Yunho? bukankah Yunho sudah menolak Heechul _sunbae_? Apakah mereka sekarang bersama? Apakah Yunho menerima Heechul _sunbae?_ Apakah Yunho dan Heechul sunbae sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?

"kau tahu mereka kemana hae?" Tanya Changmin lagi

"mungkin kekantin" jawab Donghae. Ia melihat Changmin berbalik dari kelasnya. Perasaan changmin mulai aneh. Kenapa ia merasa tak rela? Bukankah sahabatnya memiliki pujaan hati ? seharusnya ia bahagia bukan?

.

.

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Ia ingin segera bertemu Yunho. ia merasa tak rela. jika selama ini perubahan Yunho atau sikap aneh sahabatnya itu disebabkan Heechul _sunbae_. Kaki jenjang itu perlahan-lahan menghentikan langkahnya. Mata bulatnya menatap tak percaya. Di meja kantin paling pojok Yunho dan Heechul _sunbae_ sedang makan bersama. ia melihat Heechul menyuapkan potongan kimchi kepada Yunho. dan Yunho yang mengelap noda saos dibibir _sunbae_ nya. Tubuh Changmin bergetar. Ia tak tahan melihat pemandangan itu. jadi inikah alasan Yunho yang selalu menghindarinya. Alasan Yunho yang selalu melupakan janjinya. alasan Yunho yang selalu melamun ketika berada didekatnya. Alasan Yunho yang selalu tersenyum sendiri. Changmin merasakan dadanya sesak. Ia tak rela. Ia tak mau Yunho pergi menjauh darinya. Ia segera keluar dari kantin mencegah teman-temannya yang nanti melihat genangan air mata di matanya. Ia berlari. Terus berlari hingga kakinya melangkah menuju atap sekolah.

Changmin menekuk kedua lututnya kemudian memeluk lututnya. bayangan Yunho dan Heechul _sunbae_ berkelebat didalam kepalanya. Dadanya semakin sesak. Betapa bodohnya ia baru merasakannya ketika Yunho pergi menjauh darinya. ia ingin memiliki Yunho sendiri. ia tak mau berbagi. Bukan sebagai seorang sahabat. Tapi sebagai seseorang yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya. Sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Dan ia terlambat mengetahui perasaannya. ia membiarkan genangan air mata itu turun dari sepasang mata bambinya. isak tangis mulai keluar dari bibir merahnya. kali ini ia membolos pelajaran terakhir.

.

.

.

"hei, Minho kau melihat Changmin?" Tanya Yunho bingung begitu tak melihat Changmin dikelasnya. Padahal bel pulang telah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu.

" _ani_. Changmin tak masuk kelas begitu pelajaran terakhir" jawab Minho. Sebelum berlalu meninggalkan kelas kosong itu

"kemana dia?" guman Yunho. sedari tadi ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Changmin namun hanya dijawab dengan mail box.

"mungkin ia sudah pulang duluan" ucap yunho sebelum keluar dari kelas kosong itu.

.

.

Changmin sudah dua hari tak masuk sekolah. Ia bolos. Kedua orang tuanya sedang berada di Jepang. Jadi ia tak perlu repot mengarang alasan agar tak masuk sekolah. Ia merasa belum siap bertemu Yunho. ia yakin jika ia bertemu Yunho mungkin ia akan menangis kencang dan menjadi bahan tertawaan Yunho.

 **Drtt..drtttt..**

Ponselnya bergetar. Changmin terlalu malas mengangkat panggilan diponselnya. Karena ia tahu siapa penelpon itu. Yunho. yah Yunho menelponnya sejak kemarin siang. Dan pesan-pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Yunho sama sekali tak ingin ia baca. Getaran ponselnya berhenti. Changmin menatap layar ponselnya yang masih menyala.

 _ **54 missed call**_

 _ **24 message received.**_

Changmin mengambil ponselnya dengan malas. Dan mulai menekan tombol hijau diponselnya. Membaca pesan dari Yunho.

 **From: Yunho pabbo**

 **Subject: -**

 **Kau pulang duluan?**

 **.**

 **From: Yunho pabbo**

 **Subject: -**

 **Apakah sudah dirumah**

 **.**

 **From: Yunho pabbo**

 **Subject: -**

 **Kenapa tak menjawab telepon ku?**

 **.**

 **From: Yunho pabbo**

 **Subject: -**

 **Kau sakit?**

 **.**

 **From: Yunho pabbo**

 **Subject: -**

 **Kenapa tak masuk sekolah ?**

 **.**

 **From: Yunho pabbo**

 **Dimana? Kau membuatku khawtir?**

Huh khawatir? Changmin mendengus. Kenapa Yunho masih sibuk memperhatikannya? Bukankah seharusnya ia memperhatikan Heechul _sunbae_ kekasih barunya? Perhatian yang Yunho berikan membuat Changmin terlalu berharap padanya! Changmin melanjutkan membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Yunho.

 **From: Yunho pabbo**

 **Subject: -**

 **Aku kerumah mu tadi. Dan tak ada siapapun. Jika kau membaca pesan ku kabari aku.**

 **.**

 **From: Yunho pabbo**

 **Subject: -**

 **Kau tak masuk lagi?**

Selesai membaca Isi pesan Yunho yang terakhir. Changmin melemparkan ponselnya. Ia ingin tidur sebentar sejak kemarin ia tak berhenti menangis. Matanya terasa berat dan hidungnya terasa sakit. Tenggorokannya juga sakit dan suhu badannya mulai naik. Apakah ia demam? Atau ini gara-gara Ia terlalu banyak menangisi Yunho. huh! Mungkin dengan tidur sebentar ia bisa melupakan Yunho. Changmin menyamankan posisi kepalanya dibnantal. Memejamkan matanya yang mulai berat.

.

.

.

Hangat. Changmin merasa kepalanya terasa hangat. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat Yunho yang berada didepannya.

"kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Yunho lembut. Ia membantu Changmin duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur. Changmin merasa kepalanya terasa begitu berat.

"kau demam" ucap Yunho.

"bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Tanya Changmin bingung pasalnya ia yakin mengunci pintu rumahnya.

"dari sana" Yunho menunjuk jendela kamar Changmin yang terbuka lebar.

"…."

"Jika kau sakit paling tidak beritahu aku. Aku sangat khawatir sejak kemarin"

Changmin hampir merasakan pipinya bersemu merah begitu mendengar suara Yunho yang lembut. Ia bisa mendengar nada khawatir terselip disetiap perkataannya. Bolehkah ia merasa bahagia karena perhatian yang Yunho berikan?

Namun bibir tebalnya yang melengkung keatasa segera turun kebawah mendengar perkataan yunho selanjutnya. Air matanya mulai tergenang dimatanya.

"kau tahu aku bahkan membatalkan janjiku dengan Heechul _sunbae_ menemaninya membeli hadiah untuk-" perkataan Yunho terpotong begitu mendengar pelan isakan tangis Changmin.

"cha-Changminah? Kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Yunho bingung. Ia tak tahu kenapa Changmin menangis tiba-tiba.

"kenapa kau tak pergi saja dengan Heechul _sunbae_! _"_ ucap Changmin disela isak mati-matian menahan tangisnya namun gagal. Rasa sesak itu kembali muncul didadanya.

"mwo?"

"pergi saja dengan Heechul _sunbae!_ "

"mwo? Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu yang masih sakit"

"aku tak butuh perhatianmu, lebih baik kau memperhatikan Heechul _sunbae_ , kekasihmu" ucap Changmin semakin pelan diakhir kalimat. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan suaranya seperti enggan keluar untuk mengeluarkan kata itu.

Yunho menatap Changmin bingung. Sebelum tertawa keras. Ia baru mengerti sekarang. Pantas saja ia bingung dengan sikap Changmin sejak kemarin.

"pabbo~"ucap Yunho, mata musangnya menatap sepasang mata bambi yang masih mengeluarkan air mata. Ibu jari Yunho menghapus tetesan air mata dari pipi tembam Changmin.

"bukankah sudah ku bilang kalau aku dan Heechul _sunbae_ hanya teman" ucap Yunho sambil tetap menghapus aliran air mata Changmin yang belum berhenti.

"tapi, kemarin aku melihat, kalian, dikantin….ughhh _"_ Changmin tak melanjutkan perkataanya. Ia terlalu sakit untuk mengingat kembali kejadian dikantin itu.

"aku hanya menggangapnya sebagai kakak tidak lebih"

"…."

" dan lagi aku sedang membantu Heechul _sunbae_ untuk membelikan kado untuk _namjachingunya_ " jelas Yunho. Changmin menatap tak percaya Yunho.

"jadi Heechul _sunbae_ bukan kekasihmu?" Tanya Changmin. tangisnya telah berhenti sejak Yunho menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Heechul.

"tapi..tapi…" kedua bola mata cokelat itu bergerak gelisah, tangan Changmin mengeratkan gengamannya pada selimut didepannya. Yunho yang melihatnya terkekeh pelan. Kebiasaan Changmin ketika ia gugup atau ingin mengetahui sesuatu.

"katakanlah" ucap Yunho pelan.

" _Tell me what you want to hear and im gonna give all my secrets"_ ucap Yunho lagi. ia mengangkat dagu Changmin yang menunduk. Menatap dalam kedua mata cokelat yang selalu bisa mempesona dirinya.

"siapa? Siapa yang selalu membuatmu melamun, selalu membuatmu tertawa sendiri. siapa yang selalu kau tatap diponselmu?" ucap Changmin akhirnya. Ia begitu penasaran dengan sosok yang membuat Yunho berpaling darinya. mengacuhkannnya.

Yunho tersenyum penuh arti. Ah..selama ini Changmin memperhatikan dirinya kah?

" _I will tell you my biggest secret"_

Changmin menatapYunho penuh ingin tahu. Disatu sisi ia ingin mengetahuinya namun disisi lain ia tak siap patah hati mengetahui sosok yang telah berhasil menarik Yunho dari didirinya.

" _my biggest secret is….."_ Yunho menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. Mata musangnya menatap mata bambi Changmin dalam.

" _I love you Changminah~"_

.

.

 **E.N.D**

 **wah 750 view? itu semua homin shipper kah?**

 **uwahhhhh... ga nyangka bakal sebanyak itu yang niat baca ini FF jadul.**

 **terimakasih banyak yang sudah bersedia mengetikkan beberapa kata melalui kotak PM ato review. terima kasih banyak!**

 **terimakasih untuk** Lennie239/ NyoNyo Wiyet/ Changru Minru/ hanamichi *kecupsatusatu*

maaf saya belum menemukan waktu yang pas untuk kembali menulis,saya masih dikejar deadline laporan terimakasih banyak atas pengertiannya.

 **LAST! GIVE ME CHANGMIN!**


	10. never ever

**NEVER EVER**

 **Im sory for repost this fiction again (.-.)**

 **Pairing:** HOMIN!

 **Rate** : M deh soalnya berdarah-darah *eh

 **Disclamer** : Yunho, Changmin milik diri mereka sendiri /saya cuman pinjem nama doang~/Ide cerita pasaran/tapi dijamin alurnya dari otak saya yang pas-pasan / read n review oke!

 **Summary : cinta membuatnya gila dan ia menikmatinya~**

 **WARNING!**

TYPO/songfict/oneshoot/italic itu yang flashback/blod itu lirik lagunya/YAOI/HOMIN couple/DLDR/OOC.

Akibat dicekokin nonton film SAW dari awal sampe SAW paling terakhir. Bikin saya eneg nonton tu film *banyak banget adegan darahnya T_T)*

Oh ya menurut saya ini happy ending, kalau menurut kalian? Ahahahha XD

.

 **NP : Never ever-jiyeon T-ara**

 **Never ever ever never  
Never ever ever never**

 **Rain falls then the sun rises  
The weather is just like my heart  
I cry then I laugh, walk then I run  
Disappearing like a dream  
Rain falls then the sun rises  
The weather is just like my heart  
It** _ **"**_ **s cloudy then it** _ **"**_ **s clear, tears fall  
Then I pretend I** _ **"**_ **m fine**

 **.**

Pernahkah mendengar cinta itu bisa membuat gila? Tidak?

Changmin tahu dan ia mengalaminya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika ia menyukai Jung Yunho _sunbae_ satu sekolahnya. Ia selalu berusaha mendapatkan Yunho bagaimanapun caranya. Apakah Changmin tak malu? Tentu saja ia malu jika harus menghadapi tatapan aneh, jijik dari teman-temannya. ia _namja_ dan menyukai _namja_? Apa itu salah ? tapi ia tak menyerah. Ia tak akan menyerah. Ia akan selalu berusaha mendapatkan Yunho walaupun Yunho selalu menolaknya. Ia tak bisa jika tak melihat _namja_ tampan itu. ia terlalu menyukainya.

.

.

 **I** _ **"**_ **m a nice boy, already wishing for your happiness  
I wanna be with you  
But I will pray for you baby**

 **.**

Apa yang salah dengan Changmin? apa yang kurang dari dirinya? Changmin merupakan satu-satunya pewaris perusahaan Shim sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Changmin yang menjadi pewaris perusahaan Shim yang terkenal dalam bidang telekomunikasinya sering menjadi bahan pembicaraan bahkan wajahnya senantiasa menjadi cover berbagai majalah bisnis. Kekayaannya bahkan bisa membeli satu pulau untuk dirinya sendiri. apakah ia kurang tampan? Tidak . banyak _yeoja_ yang mengantri untuk menjadi pendamping dirinya. ia selalu dielu-elukan oleh para _yeoja_. Semua _yeoja_ yang melihatnya akan menatap dirinya dengan tatapan mememuja. Namun itu dulu. Sebelum ia mengenal jung Yunho. _namja_ yang sudah memporak-porandakan hatinya.

.

.

" _Hari ini merupakan hari penerimaan murid baru, kalian akan diberi kesempatan untuk mengelilingi setiap bangunan sekolah kali ini. setiap kelas akan dipimpin salah satu kakak kelas kalian yang sudah ditugaskan_ "

 _Begitulah pengumuman kepala sekolah ketika acara penerimaan murid baru._ Changmin _salah satunya. Para murid baru berkumpul sesuai dengan kelas yang akan mereka tempati._ Changmin _menatap risih para yeoja yang sedari tadi tak berhenti menatap dirinya. ia berusaha tak peduli dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan menatap PSP ditanganya._

" _baiklah. Semuanya saya minta perhatiannya" suara bass itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian_ Changmin _dari PSPnya. Ia menatap namja berkulit tan yang berdiri didepannya. tampan. Kata pertama yang terlintas dikepalanya begitu melihat namja itu._

" _perkenalkan aku Jung_ Yunho _dari kelas 2-1. Aku ditugaskan untuk mengawal kelas kalian" ucap_ Yunho _. mata_ Changmin _tak berkedip menatap_ Yunho _yang ternyata merupakan sunbae mereka._ Changmin _mengamati wajah namja didepannya. Alisnya yang tebal, mata musangnya yang tajam, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang berbentuk hati, garis rahangnya yang tegas membuat_ Changmin _secara tak sadar jatuh kedalam pesona sunbae yang berdiri didepannya._

 _ **DEG**_

Changmin _meperhatikan setiap gerakan dibibir hati itu. ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat begitu mendengar suara bass itu keluar dari bibir hati yang ingin ia sentuh. Ia ingin merasakan lembutnya bibir hati itu._ Changmin _sadar. Untuk pertama kali ia tenggelam dalam pesona sosok didepannya. namja bernama Jung_ Yunho _._

 **Never ever, I can** _ **"**_ **t give up on you  
Never ever, I** _ **"**_ **m writing down each letter of your name  
Never ever, don** _ **"**_ **t hide from me  
Never ever, don** _ **"**_ **t leave me  
I can** _ **"**_ **t breathe without you, not for 1 minute 1 second  
Never ever ever never**

"Yunho _sunbae_ aku menyukaimu" ucap Changmin tiba-tiba didepan lapangan sekolah. Kontan semua mata menatap mereka kaget.

"mwo?" Yunho mengerutkan alisnya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"aku menyukaimu _sunbae_! Jadilah kekasihku!" ucap Changmin lebih keras. Tak peduli dengan bisik-bisik yang mulai terdengar .

Yunho terkekeh pelan.

"kita baru saja bertemu tadi pagi, kau tak mungkin menyukaiku" ucap Yunho sambil mengacak surai cokelat rambut Changmin sebelum berlalu pergi.

"ani! Aku yakin! Aku menyukaimu _sunbae_ " ucap Changmin tegas. Ia tak mungkin salah. Perasaan yang tiba-tiba tumbuh dihatinya. Walaupun singkat tapi ia yakin. Ia tak pernah perasaan berdebar-debar seperti ini. ia tak pernah merasakan dadanya menghangat hanya dengan melihat senyum _sunbae_ nya seperti ini. tidak. Tidak. Yunho tak boleh meragukan cintanya.

.

 **I hope this is a dream when I close my eyes and open them  
I pray and pray then I get tired and fall asleep  
I keep having the same nightmare  
I can** _ **"**_ **t escape from it  
I hope this is a dream when I close my eyes and open them  
I pray and pray then I get tired and fall asleep  
Then it repeats again  
Please just leave me alone**

.

Changmin menghela napasnya berat. Kali ini para _Yeoja_ yang selama ini memuja dirinya kini berbalik menghujatnya. Para _yeoja_ yang selalu mengelu-elukannya kini berbalik menghina dirinya. menatap jijik dirinya. tapi Changmin tak peduli. Ia yakin perasaan yang tumbuh dihatinya tak salah. Ia jatuh cinta pada Yunho yang sama seperti dirinya. ia yakin semua yang terjadi kejadiaan buruk dihidupnya akan berakhir indah. Ia hanya perlu menunggu lebih lama. menunggu Yunho melihat dirinya.

Mata bambi itu menatap tak percaya. Sepasang _yeoja_ dan _namja_ sedang berciuman di ujung koridor itu. dan parahnya _namja_ itu adalah Yunho. _sunbae_ yang ia sukai. _Namja_ yang sudah berhasil mengikat hatinya. perih. Hatinya seaakan dicabik dengan kasar.

"su- _sunbae_?" ucap Changmin terbata. Ia yakin suaranya masih bisa terdengar oleh Yunho. terbukti dengan kegiatan saling mencumbu itu terhenti. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap Changmin yang berdiri didepan mereka.

"Ah, maafkan aku" ucap Yunho salah tingkah. Bagaimana tidak ia sedang ketahuan sedang bercumbu didepan _hoobae_ nya.

Changmin masih diam sebelum matanya tertuju pada _yeoja_ yang bergelayut ditangan Yunho.

" _n-nugu?"_ suara Changmin mulai serak. Dadanya mulai sesak seaakan mendorongnya untuk menangis sekencang mungkin.

"aku pacar Yunho. Go Ara" ucap _yeoja_ itu sebelum Yunho bisa menjawab.

" _jinjja sunbae_?" suaranya mulai bergetar. Hatinya terlalu sakit. apakah ini alasaan Yunho menolak dirinya? apakah gara-gara _yeoja_ yang sudah berani mencumbu Yunho didepannya?

"ne, dia pacarku Changmin-sii," ucap Yunho riang tak menyadari perubahan aura disekeliling Changmin.

"kau mencintainya?" Tanya Changmin cepat.

"mwo?" Yunho bingung dengan pertanyaan Changmin yang tiba-tiba. Mencintai? Tentu saja ia mencintai Ara, kalau tidak tak mungkin dirinya berpacaran dengan Ara bukan?

"tentu dia mencintaiku" jawaba Ara yakin.

.

.

Yunho miliknya. Dan hanya dia yang boleh menyentuh Yunho. tidak ada _yeoja_ yang bisa memiliki Yunhonya. Changmin menggeram. Kali ini ia tak kan mengalah. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan Yunho. bahkan jika harus menyingkarkan _yeoja_ didepannya.

.

 _Yeoja_ itu menatap Changmin tajam yang berdiri didepannya. ia tak tahu bagaimana dirinya berada disini. Terikat dengan tali disebuah kursi kayu. Yang terakhir ia ingat ketika ia berada menunggu bus dihalte menunggu bus yang mengantarnya pulang.

"Mmphh..mmphhhh.." _yeoja_ itu berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya yang tak bisa keluar akibat terhalang lakban dibibirnya.

"apa kau ingat aku?" desis Changmin.

"mmmphhh…mphpppppp" _yeoja_ bernam Go Ara itu berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya.

 **Srett.**

Changmin membuka lakban yang menutupi mulut _yeoja_ itu dengan keras.

"kau _namja_ gila! Beraninya kau!" teriak Ara geram. Ia tak menyangka dirinya diculik oleh _namja_ didepannya.

Changmin tertawa keras. Tidak ia tidak gila. Otaknya masih bisa berpikir jika yang ia lakukan adalah hal yang salah. Tapi ntah kenapa logikanya tak sejalan dengan tubuhnya. ia tak peduli.

"kau gila! Kau-" perkataan Ara terpotong begitu melihat Changmin yang mengarahkan benda bewarna hitam yang Ara tahu jika Changmin menarik pelatuknya nyawanya mungkin akan melayang.

"ya aku memang gila. Gila karena Yunho!" teriak Changmin keras. Ia menatap _yeoja_ didepannya yang sudah berani dengan seenaknya memiliki Yunho. tak tahukah Ara jika Yunho hanya boleh dimiliki olehnya! Hanya dirinya.

 **DOR**

"Argggghhh" Ara berteriak histeris begitu timah panas itu mengenai kaki mulusnya. Ia mulai menangis ketakutan.

 **DOR**

"aRGGGhhhhh" ia kembali berteriak begitu Changmin menembak kaki kirinya. Ia merasa kedua kakinya begitu sakit. Darah segar mulai mengucur dari kedua kakinya. Ara menatap takut Changmin yang menyeringai padanya.

"dan ucapkan selamat tinggal terakhir kalinya sebelum kau mati" ucap Changmin dingin sambil menarik pelatuk pistol ditangannya.

"jangan..jangan! kumohonnn.." ara menjerit histeris.

"kau harus ingat jika Yunho itu hanya milikku!" ucap Changmin dingin.

 **DOR**

Tubuh Go Ara tak bernyawa. Lubang menganga dikepalanya dengan cipratan darah yang mulai keluar dari tubuh kaku itu. Changmin menjilat darah yang mengenai pipinya sebelum tersenyum mengejek pada tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

.

.

 **I** _ **"**_ **m a nice boy, already wishing for your happiness  
I wanna be with you  
But I will pray for you baby**

.

Changmin tersenyum puas begitu berita ditemukannya mayat Ara menjadi berita utama di seluruh surat kabar. Jangan lupakan dengan pembunuhnya yang masih tak diketahui. ia tersenyum mengejek. Tak akan ada polisi yang bisa menangkapnya. Tak ada hukum yang bisa menjeratnya. Ia tak takut. Ia tak peduli. yang ia tahu jika semua yang dilakukannya bisa mendapatkan Yunho.

Changmin memandang _namja_ tampan yang duduk tak jauh dari dirinya. wajah _namja_ tampan itu terlihat sendu. Tak ada senyuman yang keluar dari bibir hati itu. ia bisa melihat _namja_ tampan itu mulai dikerubungi oleh para teman-temannya. mungkin ikut mengucapkan belasungkawa ?

Changmin berjalan dengan angkuh menuju Yunho. ia membiarkan orang-orang yang berbisik begitu melihatnya.

" _Sunbae_ jadilah pacarku" ucap Changmin lantang. kontan membuat semua orang disana menatap Changmin tak percaya. Termasuk Yunho. ia masih dalam keadaan berduka dan tiba-tiba _hoobae_ menyatakan cinta disaat dirinya berduka.

"yah kau gila! Yunho baru saja ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya" ucap _namja_ bertubuh gempal yng berada disamping Yunho.

"aku tak peduli. bukankah itu berarti Yunho _sunbae_ sedang sendiri? aku akan menggantikan posisi Ara _sunbae_ "

Teman-teman Yunho mulai berbisik mengatakannya gila dan tak waras. Namun mata bulat changmin masih menatapYunho yang masih terduduk lesu.

" _sunbae_?" panggil Changmin dengan nada sedikit tinggi ketika Yunho tak menunjukkan responnya.

"…"

"Yah Changmin! bisakah kau menjauh dariYunho! kau tak bisa lihat Yunho sedang berduka!" usir _yeoja_ bernama Bae Seulgi. Changmin menatap tajam _yeoja_ yang dengan berani berteriak didepannya. apalagi tangan _yeoja_ itu yang merangkul Yunho membuat Changmin geram. Namun belum sempat Changmin berbicara, Yunho memotongnya.

"Sudahlah. Aku sedang tak ingin mendengar kalian bertengkar" Yunho beranjak pergi dari tempat itu berusaha menenagkan diri. Kematian Ara yang tiba-tiba membuat ia shock.

"jangan pernah kau dekati Yunho!" ancam Seulgi sebelum berlari menyusul Yunho. perlahan-lahan kerumunan orang-orang mulai berkurang meninggalkan Changmin sendiri terdiam ditempat.

"hahahha"

"kita lihat, siapa yang bertahan" desis Changmin.

.

 **Never ever, I can** _ **"**_ **t give up on you  
Never ever, I** _ **"**_ **m writing down each letter of your name  
Never ever, don** _ **"**_ **t hide from me  
Never ever, don** _ **"**_ **t leave me  
I can** _ **"**_ **t breathe without you, not for 1 minute 1 second**

 **.**

Sudah sebulan sejak kematian Ara. Sudah sebulan pula ia berusaha mendekati Yunho. apapun dilakukannya. Walaupun Yunho tak pernah menolaknya dengan kasar. Yunho selalu menolaknya.

Changmin berada di beranda koridor sekolahnya. Tempat biasa ia berdiam diri jika istirahat. Tempat dimana ia bisa melihat Yunho bermain basket dilapangan sekolahnya. Ketika ia sedang asik mengamati Yunho yang bermain beberapa _yeoja_ yang lewat menarik perhatiannya. Tepatnya topic pembicaraan yang mereka bicarakan.

"kau tahu kudengar Seulgi _eonni_ menyukai Yunho _sunbae_ " ucap salah satu murid _yeoja_ berambut bergelombang.

"yah! Itu sudah rasahasia umum! Seulgi _eonni_ dan Ara eoni kan sejak dulu bersaing untuk mendapatkan Yunho _sunbae_. Dan dengan kematian Ara _eoni_ , Seulgi _eonni_ pasti sedang mendekati Yunho lagi" ucap teman _yeoja_ berambut gelombang itu.

"ne kau benar. Seulgi _eonni_ begitu cantik pasti Yunho _sunbae_ menyukainya" ucap _yeoja_ berambut gelombang itu lagi.

Suara _yeoja_ itu perlahan mengehilang seiring derap langkah kaki yang terdengar semkain jauh..

.

Ketika Changmin melihat kembali ke lapangan basket. Ia malah disuguhi dengan pemandangan yang membuatnya iritasi. Bagaimana tidak disana Seulgi sedang mengelap keringat yang mengucur di wajah Yunho. Changmin merasakan darahnya mendidih. Ia berdesis tajam. tidak. jangan sampai ada yang memiliki Yunho lagi.

.

.

 **It** _ **"**_ **s foolish but you know I** _ **"**_ **m this kind of girl  
So please, this is my last favor  
If you ever run into me  
Will you please smile at me, who can** _ **"**_ **t forgest you?**

.

 _Yeoja_ berambut hitam itu terbangun. Kepalanya terasa berat. Ia menatap ruang disekelilingnya. Ia berada di gedung tak terpakai penuh dengan barang-barang usang disekelilingnya. Gelap. Suram. takut. ia hendak lari. Namun pergerakan kaki dan tangannya terikat erat oleh tali. Ia terikat disebuah kursi kayu tua. Manic mata hitamnnya mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia bingung berada di mana. Ia mulai ketakutan. Bunyi suara tikus membuat ia terpekik histeris namun tak ada suara yag keluar. Mulutnya disumpal dengan kertas. Apa salahnya? Kenapa? Siapa? Pertanyaan itu berputar-putar didalam kepalanya.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Suara langkah kaki mendekat membuat nya semakin ketakutan.

Ia bisa melihat sepasang _doe eye_ itu berkilat penuh amarah menatapnya.

"hmmmpphmmmppp" ia berusaha berteriak namun kembali sia-sia.

"kau tak usah panik seperti itu" suara itu terdengar begitu dingin menusuk tulangnya. Tangan kurus itu menyentuh kulit pipinya. Ia berjengit ngilu. Tangan begitu dingin seakan bisa membekukannya.

"hum, kau memiliki kulit yang halus dan mulus huh" sekali lagi suara itu terdengar sinis. Perasaannya mulai tak enak. _Namja_ didepannya seaakan ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"hmmmhmpppp" Seulgi meronta begitu _namja_ itu mengelus kulit dilehernya.

"bagaimana jika kulit ini tak mulus lagi?"

Sontak perkataan _namja_ itu membuat Seulgi takut genangan air mata di matanya tak terbendung lagi. tangisnya pecah, kedua bola matanya kini membulat sempurna begitu melihat pisau kecil yang dipegang oleh _namja_ didepannya.

"mungkin bermain sedikitr denganmu akan menyenangkan ~"

 _Namja_ itu mengarahkan pisau kecil itu ke wajah Seulgi. Seulgi meronta sekuat tenaga agar bisa lari. Tapi tali yang mengikatnya begitu kuat. Ia tak bisa bergerak. Ia terikat.

 **Srettt**

"HMMMPPppjhhhhh" jerit ngilu tertahan Seulgi begitu ia merasakan tajamnya pisau kecil itu menggores kulit wajahnya.

"HMMppmhhh" ia menjerit kesakitan. Pisau itu mulai menggores kulit wajahnya dari dahi hingga pipinya. Ini gila. _Namja_ ini gila. Seulgi menangis histeris

"HMmmmphh!hmmmmphhh" sekuat tenaga ia berteriak namun tak ada suara yang keluar.

"apa kau suka?" Tanya _namja_ itu sambil tersenyum mengejek. _Namja_ itu kemudian menancapkan pisaunya di leher Seulgi. darah segar mulai mengalir. Seketika Seulgi merasa sesak. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Suaranya. Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. erangan pun tak terdengar.

"aku membenci suara manjamu! Aku membencimu yang bermanja-manja dengan Yunho!"

Seulgi hanya bisa menangis . ia tak bisa berteriak. Ia bisa merasakan darah mengalir deras mengenai seragam sekolahnya. _Namja_ itu berjalan mendekati Seulgi. Seulgi bisa merasakan nafas hangat _namja_ itu ditelinganya. Matanya terbelalak begitu mendengar bisikan _namja_ itu ditelinga sebelum ia memejamkan mata untuk selamanya.

"jangan pernah mengancamku. Yunho hanya milikku"

 **Never ever, I can** _ **"**_ **t give up on you  
Never ever, I** _ **"**_ **m writing down each letter of your name  
Never ever, don** _ **"**_ **t hide from me  
Never ever, don** _ **"**_ **t leave me  
I can** _ **"**_ **t breathe without you, not for 1 minute 1 second**

.

Kali ini Changmin akan mengutarakan isi hatinya sekali lagi. ia yakin kali ini Yunho tak akan menolaknya. Ia sudah menyingkirkan semua penggangu. Tak ada yang boleh mendekati Yunhonya.

Changmin berjalan riang menuju Yunho yang berada di parkiran sekolah.

"Yunho _sunbae_ ~" panggil Changmin riang. ia bisa melihat Yunho berbalik melihat dirinya. Changmin tersenyum menampilkan senyum termanisnya.

"kenapa?" Tanya Yunho. Ia menatap Changmin heran. _Hoobae_ nya ini sama sekali tak patah semangat untuk mendekatinya.

" _Sunbae_ jadilah kekasihku!" ucap Changmin lantang. Ia menatap Yunho dengan sepasang doenya yang berbinar.

"tidak. aku tak bisa" tolak Yunho

"wae?" Tanya Changmin tak terima. Yunho kembali menolak dirinya.

"….." Yunho diam menatap Changmin. memikirkan apa alasan kali ini agar tak menyakiti _hoobae_ nya.

"tapi aku menyukaimu" ucap Changmin lagi

"maafkan aku .tapi aku tak bisa" ucap Yunho menyesal.

"kenapa? Kenapa tak bisa?" desak Changmin

"Aku tak menyukaimu Changminah~ aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai _hoobae_ ku tak lebih" jelas Yunho. ia berusaha meredam emosinya. Kali ini sepertinya _hoobae_ nya terlalu memaksa.

"Apa karena kau masih mencintai Ara _sunbae_?" Tanya Changmin lagi.

 **Deg**

Jantung Yunho berdetak begitu cepat. Nama mantan _yeoja_ chingunya yang mati secara mengenaskan itu terdengar lagi. jujur mungkin ia masih menyukai Ara. Ia sudah menyukai Ara sejak ia duduk dikelas satu dan mereka baru bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih dikelas dua. Namun Yunho hanya bisa menikamti statusnya selama dua bulan sebelum Yunho mendengar Ara dibunuh secara kejam.

"…."

"atau karena Seulgi _sunbae_? _"_ Tanya Changmin lagi.

"…." Yunho memilih diam. Pikiranya mulai memikirkan kematian Ara dan hilangnya Seulgi.

"Kau milikku _sunbae_. Jangan pernah mencoba mendekati _yeoja_ lain" desis Changmin lagi.

"mwo?" Yunho tak mengerti.

"atau kau ingin para _yeoja-yeoja_ itu mengalami hal yang sama dengan mereka huh!" Changmin tersenyum. Kali ini senyum terlihat berbeda dengan yang tadi. Senyum Changmin kali ini terlihat begitu mengerikan.

"Kau gila!" Yunho mulai mengerti. Jadi selama ini. kematian Ara dan hilangnya Seulgi? Itu perbuatan Changmin!

"kau milikku _sunbae_!" Changmin menarik tangan Yunho agar mendekat menuju dirinya.

"Aku bukan milikmu!" teriak Yunho sambil menepis tangan Changmin ditangannya. Amarahnya sudah diubun-ubun kepala. Ia tak bisa menahan emosinya. Changmin sudah keterlaluan.

"dan kau tahu kenapa aku menolakmu selama ini! karena aku bukan gay sepertimu!" teriak Yunho penuh emosi sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Changmin.

 **Deg.**

Perkataan Yunho seakan menghancurkan hatinya. ia merasa sesak. Hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik. Ia mencintai Yunho yang sama seperti dirinya. apa yang salah? Ia tak bisa menghentikan begitu saja perasaannya yang tumbuh tiba-tiba ini. ia tak bisa membuat dirinya agar tak jatuh cinta dengan Yunho. Apa salahnya jika ia mencintai Yunho? Apa yang kurang dari pengorbanannya? ia rela ditatap hina dan jijik oleh semua orang. Bahkan ia tak segan menyingkirkan semua orang yang menganggu miliknya. Apakah Yunho tak bisa merasakan cintanya yang tulus. Apakah Yunho meragukannya? Tidak. Yunho tak boleh meragukan cintanya. Tidak boleh.

.

.

Changmin berjalan cepat menuju Yunho yang masih berjalan didepannya.

"Yunho _sunbae_ " panggil Changmin. Yunho menghentikan langkahnya. Changmin bisa mendengar Yunho yang berdecak sebelum berbalik menghadapnya.

"apa lagi chang- _"_ perkataan Yunho tak selesai begitu melihat benda bewarna hitam digenggaman Changmin yang mengarah padanya.

" _sunbae_ hanya milikku _"_

 **DOR**

"Kyaaa" teriak semua orang yang berada disekeliling mereka. bagaimana tidak seorang _namja_ baru saja merenggang nyawa didepan mereka. darah mengalir deras dari _namja_ yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Tubuh _namja_ itu kaku dengan lubang dikepalanya.

Changmin terkekeh pelan. Melihat tubuh Yunho yang terbujur kaku didepannya. orang-orang mulai meneriakinya. Namun ia tak peduli. Ia tertawa keras.

"jika bukan aku yang memilikimu, maka semua orang juga tak boleh memilikimu" ucap Changmin disela tawanya.

Changmin mengarahkan ujung pistol itu ke pelipis kepalanya. Ia terkekeh.

"kau hanya miliku Yunho _sunbae_ "

 **DOR**

.

 **E.N.D XD**

 **hollaaaaa~**

 **terimakasih banyak bagi kalian yang bersedia membaca fanfic jadul sayaaaa~**

 **terimakasih yang bersedia memberikan beberapa kata untuk saya *kecupsatusatu***

melqbunny : hollaaaa~~ ap kbr mel? ahhahaha iya kmrn fanfic secret emng repost. saya kangen liat Fanfic HOMIN yang mulai menipis setipis perut changmin, makanya saya coba repost lagi. huhuhu. fanfic saya yang baru ad dichap 4, tapi sepertinya saya ga ada bakat buat nulis lagi, uda lama ga nulis jadinya kaku banget dan aneh* jedotin kepala*.

luv homin: terimakasih ya~ iya saya juga nungguin saya bikin fanfic homin lagi *eh XD

Changru Minru : hahahahah~ changmin ga bisa dibgi! soalnya uda dijadiin milik Yunho *hihihi* terimakasih masih berminat membaca fanfic jadul saya *nangisterharu*

lennie239: terimaaaaa kasiihhhh banyakkkk yaaa uda mau baca fanfic jadul sayaaa *nangis terharu*

.

.

tangan saya sebnrnya uda gatel pengen nulis lagi, tapi tiap mau nulis saya harus inget deadline laporan. saya baru balik dari pengabdian masyrakat itulah alasan kenapa sya menghilang berbulan-bulan *kaga ada yang nyariin juga* hahahah~

saya juga sebenrnya males post disini, adminya suka bngt ngapusin fanfic saya, huuu~

tapi gegara HOMIN mau wamil,saya memutuskan untuk post disini *ada yang ga suka saya post disimi lagi?*

hahahah

oke sekian aja cuapcuap saya.

 **LAST! Give ME CHANGMIN!**


	11. marry me

**MARRY ME?**

 **Im sory for repost this fiction again (.-.)**

 **Pairing:** HOMIN!

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclamer** : Yunho, Changmin milik diri mereka /saya cuman pinjem nama doang~/Ide cerita pasaran/tapi dijamin alurnya dari otak saya yang pas-pasan/ga suka boleh bash dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar~/ read n review oke!

.

 **Summary : Marry me? Changmin hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Kalimat yang ditunggunya selama sepuluh tahun!**

 **WARNING!**

TYPO/songfic/oneshoot/alur maju pake mundur/italic itu yang flashback/cerita aneh bin gaje /YAOI/HOMIN couple/DLDR/OOC.

Saya reader yang coba-coba nulis, kalo gak suka nikmatin ajaa wajah bang Changmin~ XD

 **DEAL!**

 **NP: Wedding Dress- Tohoshinki**

.

Sepasang mata bambi itu menatap guguran bunga sakura yang terletak tak jauh dari kafe yang ia duduki. Guguran bunga sakura itu terlihat begitu indah ia jadi teringat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu ketika ia mulai jatuh cinta kepada kekasihnya.

.

 _Sepasang namja yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah SHS sedang berjalan bersama. Tampak sesekali mereka terlihat tertawa bersama._

" _hua..lihat sakuranya bergugurannn~" teriak Changmin senang tangannya menengadah seakan ingin menampung kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran. Yunho yang melihatnya tersenyum tipis melihat Changmin namja yang diam-diam telah merebut hatinya, ughh… wajah Changmin terlihat begitu manis saat itu. tiba-tiba ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Changmin yang masih asik dengan kelopak bunga sakura itu._

 _Pluk._

 _Changmin terdiam begitu merasakan tangan Yunho yang berada diatas mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya yang bulat menatap mata musang Yunho yang terlihat lembut. Jarak mereka yang begitu dekat membuat Changmin menyadari bahwa Yunho memiliki wajah yang begitu tampan._

 _Srett.. Changmin yang tersadar memundurkan langkahnya menutupi rasa malunya. Ia bisa merasakan mukanya memerah._

" _Mianhae, tadi ada kelopak bunga sakura di rambutmu, aku hanya mengambilnya" jelas Yunho sambil menunjukkan kelopak bunga sakura yang berada di gengamannya. Saat itulah Changmin mulai merasakan detak jantungnya yang semakin kencang bersama Yunho. ia jatuh cinta, untuk pertama kalinya ia jatuh cinta. Dan ia jatuh cinta kepada namja bernama jung Yunho~_

 _._

 **TUK.**

Bunyi sebuah gelas kaca yang mengenai meja membuyarkan lamunan Changmin. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping ketika melihat seorang _yeoja_ meletakkan minuman yang ia pesan tadi.

"Silahkan menikmati minumannya" ucap _yeoja_ itu ramah sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Changmin menatap gelas kaca yang berisi _teh rasa strawberry flavour_ yang ia pesan tadi. Ah.. ia jadi ingat kenapa ia bisa menyukai minuman yang awalnya hanya disukai kekasihnya itu.

.

 _Changmin sesekali terlihat menggerutu, ia telah menunggu Yunho paling tidak setengah jam di bangku ini. Yunho dan Changmin baru saja selesai melakukan lari pagi dan sekarang mereka sedang beristirahat dibangku taman sampai Changmin yang mengeluh haus dan Yunho pergi untuk membelikannya minuman. Changmin melihat pohon sakura yang berada diatasnya. Bunga di pohon sakura itu hampir semuanya telah gugur menyisakan bunga sakura yang masih kuncup. Ia memejam matanya sambil menikmati aroma bunga sakura._

 _TUK_

 _Rasa dingin menerpa pipi tembamnya. Ia membuka matanya melihat Yunho yang tersenyum didepannya._

" _Nih kubawakan minuman" ucap Yunho sambil menyodorkan kaleng minuman itu ke Changmin._

" _Kenapa lama sekali?" gerutu Changmin " Dan kenapa rasa strawberry?" Tanya Changmin begitu tahu minuman yang dibelikan Yunho merupakan the rasa strawberry. Yunho yang mendengarnya tertawa kecil._

" _Memangnya kenapa? Aku suka ko." Ucap Yunho cuek dan mulai meminum minumannya. Changmin yang mendengarnya mendengus kesal, bukannya ia tak berterima kasih tapi ia tak begitu menyukai buah bernama strawberry yang menurutnya sangat asam._

" _kau tahu min-ah…?_

 _Changmin yang mendengar perkataan Yunho menghentikan kegiatan minumnya. Ia menatap Yunho yang sedang menatapnya. Changmin bisa merasakan Yunho sedang menatapnya dengan lembut membuat wajahnya memerah kembali._

" _N-ne..?" Tanya Changmin gugup_

" _kau tahu Changmin-ah? Kenapa aku begitu menyukai strawberry?"_

 _Changmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya bingung. Yunho yang melihatnya terkekeh pelan._

" _karena buah strawberry selalu mengingatkan ku pada mu Changmin-ah~. Warna buahnya yang merah mengingatkan ku pada wajahmu yang merah padam. Rasanya yang manis dan asam diwaktu bersamaan mencerminkan perasaan yang ku rasakan jika bersamamu. Kadang kau bisa membuatku tertawa kadang kau bisa membuat ku cemburu~"_

 _BLUSH_

 _Changmin bisa merasakan wajahnya berubah merah seperti strawberry ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam._

" _will you be my boyfriend?" suara rendah Yunho terdengar di telinganya._

" _N-ne?" Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Yunho._

" _Aku mencintaimu Changmin" ucap Yunho lagi._

" _N-ne?" Changmin bingung. Ia terlalu kaget dan gembira disaat bersamaan. Otaknya tak berfungsi untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata menjawab perkataan Yunho._

 _Yunho kali ini tertawa keras. Ia tak menyangka Changmin yang begitu jenius di kelasnya akan menjadi seperti ini. Yunho mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Changmin. Changmin bisa merasakan bibir tebalnya bersentuhan dengan bibir hati Yunho. bibir Yunho terasa lembut. Sebelum ia menutup mata ia bisa melihat guguran bunga sakura yang berjatuhan disekeliling mereka seaakan ikut merayakan sepasang kekasih yang baru._

 _._

 **Drtt..drttt**

Lagi. Changmin tersentak dari lamunannya begitu ponselnya bergetar menandakan pesan yang masuk. Ia menggeser tombol _read_ pada ponselnya sebelum kemudian tersenyum kecil melihat pengirim pesan tersebut.

 **From : my baby**

 **Baby aku akan terlambat. Rapat baru saja selesai. Wait me**

 **Saranghae :***

Bibir Changmin yang tadi tersenyum sekarang berubah mengerucut kesal. Huh lagi-lagi Yunho membuatnya menunggu. ia tak habis pikir begitu maniaknya Yunho pada pekerjaan sehingga bisa melupakan dirinya. Changmin bahkan sempat berpikir Yunho lebih mencintai pekerjaannya dibandingkan dirinya.

Changmin tak mau egois, namun ini sudah sekian kalinya Yunho terlambat di acara mereka dan itu disebabkan oleh pekerjaan Yunho. tiba-tiba matanya membulat begitu melihat sepasang _namja_ dengan anak kecil, mereka menggandeng tangan yeoja kecil itu sambil melewati mejanya. Changmin bisa mendengar percakapan mereka ketika melewati mejanya.

" _Appa aku ingin pesan es krim vanilla" kata bocah berumur lima tahun itu._

" _ne nanti appa akan belikan" ucap namja seumuran Changmin yang dipanggil appa oleh bocah berumur lima tahun itu._

Changmin tersenyum miris. sebuah keluarga. sebuah ikatan. Sebuah hal yang tak pernah Yunho tawarkan selama sepuluh tahun ini. ya, Changmin dan Yunho sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dan umur mereka sudah menginjak dua puluh tujuh tahun. Sebenarnya tidak ada halangan yang begitu berarti. Keluarga mereka telah merestui hubungan mereka berdua bahkan Jung _eomma_ sudah sering membujuknya untuk menikah. Apalagi _eomma_ nya yang ingin menimang cucu. Changmin sih siap-siap saja toh ia yakin Yunho merupakan cinta pertama dan terakhirnya. Namun, ia tak sanggup jika ia yang harus merengek dinikahi oleh Yunho. _**hell,**_ jika ia merengek untuk dinikahi bukankah itu seperti sifat _yeoja_? Dan Changmin lebih memilih untuk menunggu Yunho yang melamarnya. Menunggu dengan sabar. Dan kesabarannya terus diuji hingga sepuluh tahun hubungan mereka. Kadang-kadang Changmin berpikir jika ia saja yang melamar Yunho tapi apa kata dunia jika ia yang melamar. _Pliss_ disini dia yang uke berarti dia yang dilamar bukan? Kecuali jika Yunho mau jadi uke~ maka ia akan bersedia melamar Yunho dengan senang hati(?).

"apa sih yang dilakukan Jung _pabbo_ itu" sungut Changmin kesal. Ia bosan. Changmin melirik jam tangannya. _Great!_ Sudah satu jam lebih ia menunggu! dijalan apanya! Jarak kantor Yunho dan kafe ini hanya membutuhkan waktu setengah jam. Apakah ia lupa kembali dan lebih memilih berkutat dengan filenya itu? jika benar akan Changmin pastikan dirinya mengamuk dikantor Yunho nanti. Bosan, Changmin kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke jendela menatap pohon sakura yang berada diluar kafe.

Eh? Bukan kah itu mobil Yunho? kapan? Dan kenapa Yunho belum muncul dihadapanya?" pikir Changmin begitu melihat mobil audi hitam milik Yunho.

 **KLEK.**

Tiba-tiba lampu café dimatikan dan diganti dengan lampu warna-warni yang berkelap-kelip. Awalnya Changmin tak ambil pusing, mengingat sekarang sudah sore mungkin itu memang konsep kafe ini jika hari menjelang malam. Ia tetap asik memandang sakura yang berguguran diluar sana sampai alunan melody permainan piano terdengar ditelinganya. Suara bass yang terdengar lembut mengiringi permainan piano itu.

Changmin membulatkan matanya maksimal begitu ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal sedang bermain piano yang disediakan di sudut kafe.

 **TRAK.**

Ia langkahkan kakinya pelan, matanya tetap melihat _namja_ yang masih asik bermain piano didepannya.

.

.

 _y_ _eah wedding dress.._

 _Yeah wedding dress.._

 _Yeah_ _wedding dress.. (i love you boy_ _, yeah)_

 _Yeah wedding dress.._

 _Deliver to the sky wedding dress wedding dress_

 _You are an angel with white feathers_

 _Beautiful wedding dress say yes_

 _Baby_ _im embracing my love wedding dress for you_

 _Ah ah to be happy_

 _Ah ah together forever_

 _Ah ah will you marry me? Wedding dress_

 _In this one universe theres a certain someone_

 _Surely it seems your shining day that i see_

 _Ive seen a figure from a picture, its really similar, i wonder_

 _You wear your parents_ _dress_

 _Little little boy_ _s story ding-dong ding-dong_

 _Start from today, good bye to sadness (good bye)_

 _Then kiss me kiss me ill love and ill protect your family_

 _Deliver to the sky wedding dress wedding dress_

 _You are an angel with white feathers_

 _Beautiful wedding dress say yes_

 _Baby_ _im embracing my love wedding dress for you_

 _Ah ah to be happy_

 _Ah ah together forever_

 _Ah ah will you marry me? Wedding dress_

 _That future that future is a dream day_

 _Precious white dress_

 _That future that future is a dream day_

 _Inside your heart lives memory_

 _Keep loving you thats something i can do_

 _You cried for a short time only, next time its smile thatll take over_

 _Little little girls story tick-tock tick-tock_

 _Even after 100 years (forever)_

 _Always smiling smiling become halo harmony, everytime_

 _Deliver to the sky wedding dress wedding dress_

 _You are an angel with white feathers_

 _Beautiful wedding dress say yes_

 _Baby_ _im embracing my love wedding dress for you_

 _Ah ah to be happy_

 _Ah ah together forever_

 _Ah ah will you marry me? Wedding dress_

Langkah kakinya perlahan semakin lambat begitu jaraknya dengan _namja_ itu semakin dekat. Semakin dekat dan sekarang Changmin berada satu meja dengan jarak Yunho yang terus memainkan piano. Bolehkah ia berharap? Bolehkah ia berharap yang selama ini ia tunggu terjadi? Changmin berdiri mengamati wajah Yunho yang menikmati permainan pianonya.

 _That future that future is a dream day_

 _Precious white dress_

 _That future that future is a dream day_

 _I want to grant your dream right now_

 _Special dress, memory_

 _Eternally, i love you more_

 _I take a vow, i love you so_

 _I want to be by your side_

 _That future that future is a dream day_

 _My precious girl_

 _That future that future is a dream_

 **TENG.**

Bunyi alunan terakhir permainan Yunho. Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum begitu menyadari _namja_ yang telah merebut hatinya berrdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. ia bangkit dari duduknya dan tak lupa mengambil kotak persegi yang dilapisi beludru merah yang telah ia siapkan selama ini.

Ia berjalan mendekati Changmin yang masih menatapnya. Yunho berlutut didepan Changmin begitu berada tepat didepannya. Tak lupa ia menggengam tangan Changmin yang terasa begitu hangat. Kemudian ia menatap mata _doe_ Changmin yang menatapnya bingung, sebelum Yunho membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang sukses membuat sepasang mata _doe_ Changmin berkaca-kaca.

Changmin mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan yang keluar dari bibi lebarnya. Ia mati-matian menahan air matanya tumpah. Namun ia tak bisa, kedua matanya telah tergenang Changmin tahu ini bukan air mata kesedihan. Ini air mata kebahagiaan. Benar Changmin bahagia. Penantian dan kesabarannya selama sepuluh tahun terbayar dengan kalimat yang Yunho ucapkan.

.

' _Changmin-ah, will you marry me?'_

.

.

 **E.N.D~**

Holla~

terimakasih bagi kalian yang sudah baca sma repiu fanfic jadul saya *kecupsatusatu*

hiks, bntr lagi yunho wamil ya? tadi ga sengaja buka artikel ttg yunho yng bbrpa minggu akan wamil, sedihnya bukannn maiinnnnnnn T/T)

tadinya mau publish fanfic baru, tapi saya ga pede sama hasilnya *lirikchap4*. alhasil saya repost saja~

ehehhe

oke. terimakasih banyakkk *kiss*kiss*

 **LAST! GIVE ME CHANGMIN!**


End file.
